


A Thousand Lies Make A Truth

by basicallybayern (orphan_account), pcdolski



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Football | Soccer, German National Team, God knows what this will be honestly, M/M, Schweinski, hahahaha not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/basicallybayern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcdolski/pseuds/pcdolski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Bastian have been friends for 10 years. Best friends actually. Lukas even described their relationship as “Soulmates” once. Their third World Cup is on its way and after a long time being apart, Bastian looks forward of being together with his friend again. Everything is perfect and the fourth star is within their reach. But then again there are a few things, Bastian didn’t plan on happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Will Tell

It was a thin line between being nervous and being excited. Bastian stuffed his socks in the edge of his suitcase and sighed. The next few weeks would be one of the toughest in a long time and he didn’t know what to expect. How far will they come this time? Will they get knocked out in the semifinals again? Will they make it to the final and then lose against a strong team again? Who will knock them out this time? Italy, Spain, Brazil? Or will they actually… - No. Bastian shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking about it. He should focus on the present. For example, where Sarah put his underwear again.

“Sarah?”, he shouted towards the kitchen. 

Bastian looked left and right but his girlfriend was no where to be seen.

“Fuck Sarah, I got to leave in 20 minutes, I’m going to miss my flight…. AND MY UNDERWEAR!” He screamed through the halls of their condo. 

Bastian turned the corner and slammed into Sarah whom was just exiting the laundry room.

“They’re right here, Basti. Calm down. Clothes go in the laundry room!” She exclaimed, emphasizing ‘laundry room’.

Bastian rolled his eyes and swiped the articles of clothing from her hand, hustling back into his room to pack. Sarah wasn’t too far behind.

“So I should be going down there in about a week, I’ll probably come see a game or two. Whatever I can.” she announced.

“Do whatever you can, babe. I understand you’re busy.” Bastian said as he kisses her forehead. 

He slammed the enormous suitcase shut, barely fitting everything inside. 

“Your taxi is out-” Sarah started, but Bastian was already out the door, even without a goodbye.

She winced as the door shut and sat herself on the couch. This was going to be a hell of a time between the both of them. The relationship part of them. Sarah knew that he would try his best and so would she. It has always been like this. She exhaled as she let her head fall into the palms of her hands. She also, didn’t know what to expect.

***

Bastian let himself fall on the back seat of the taxi and slammed the car door shut. 

“Please hurry! I’m already way too late.”, he said to the taxi driver without even looking at him. 

He could see the elderly man watching him through the rearview mirror as he nods. Bastian took out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at contact “Luki” and started typing.

“Lukas, pls tell the others I might miss my flight and be there a bit too late. Thx.”

He pressed “send” and leaned back in the seat, staring out of the car window. Jogi is going to kill him. When the car slowly stopped in front of a red light, Bastian leaned forward again.

“Could you not just… drive through the red light, please? I am really late!”

“Sir, I’m afraid I can not do this.”

“Yeah, whatever.”, Bastian grunted as he lets himself fall back into the seat again.

The taxi drivers weren’t what they used to be, Bastian thought annoyed. His cell phone vibrated in his hands and he unlocked the screen. 

“Sorry, bro. I’m also too late. ;)”

Bastian didn’t know what he was expecting. He wasn’t really surprised. It was Lukas after all. He twisted his cell phone between his fingers and clenched his teeth. Why couldn’t he be useful this one time?, Bastian thought with a half smile as he shook his head in amusement. 

“Sir, we’re here…” 

“Oh thank God!” Bastian yelled as he threw money over to the driver and took his luggage and ran to the airport terminal. 

He kept weaving between several families and single bodies trying to not create an accident. But he spoke to soon as he turned directly into a man about the same size as him.

“Shit. That fucking hurt…” the man said rubbing his forehead.

Bastian looked up with a glare,

“L-Lukas?” 

“Bastian! Hi!”  
“What the hell are you doing here, Lukas?!”, Bastian asked in disbelief.

“I was going to meet you here so we could fly to Italy together!”. 

Lukas’ smile was bright.

“But, wouldn’t it be easier to fly... directly from London?”

Lukas rolled his eyes and laughed,

“Bastian shut up and common, we’ve already missed the plane with the team but I arranged that we can take the next and just meet them at the Camp. I already told Jogi to leave without us and we’ll meet up in training. We need to hurry, though. I’ll tell you about it when we have our seats.” he said, grabbing Bastian’s hand and dragging him to the flight entrance.

Bastian looked down at their hands and blushed. Hopefully no paparazzi were here. Bastian knew how nasty they could be. 

Staring faces flew by as they ran through the big hall of the airport and Bastian decided  
that he should stop wondering about Lukas’ mind and decisions. It was senseless anyways. It was Lukas Podolski. 10 years. He has given up on trying to fully understand what was going on in Lukas’ head years ago. One day he just needs to look at him to knows exactly what he was thinking and on the other day… He just pops up in Munich to share a flight with him? Bastian shook his head. It was never getting boring with his polish friend. 

“The window seat is mine”, Lukas shouted as they enter the plane. 

“You wish!”

Bastian grabbed Lukas’ sweater and pulled him back, trying to shove himself past Lukas - which was not that easy in the narrow passageway of the plane. 

“Basti, stop! Watch out!”, Lukas shouted right behind him.

Bastian turned around quickly, searching for someone he might have hit.

“Idiot.”, Lukas whispered in his ear as he shoved himself past Bastian again and let himself fall on the seat of the window side, grinning triumphantly.

“You bloody cheater.” 

He accepted his defeat grudgingly and threw their hand baggage in the compartment above them, before taking the seat next to Lukas. Lukas stared out of the window, actually looking a bit thoughtful suddenly.

“No, Lukas, but seriously now… What are you doing here?”

“Ah, you know”, Lukas said, still looking out of the window.

“I just wanted to see my best buddy.” He turned to Bastian and gave him his warmest smile, winking at him.

Bastian was not impressed,

“Lukas, we literally would have met in Italy”

“Shut up.”

Bastian laughed, amused by Lukas’ sudden reaction.

“What?”, he asked as if he didn’t quite catch what Lukas has just said.

Lukas pouted his bottom lip, looking like a sore child. Then he looked out of the window again. 

“What’s wrong? I’m just thinking realistically, you payed for two flights just to be with me? How cute of you.” Bastian mocked in a babyish tone.

Lukas punched Bastian in the shoulder,

“I thought you would want me here. Plus, it’s not that big of a deal you know. I-We are rich you know…” Lukas said looking down at his lap.

Bastian grabbed Lukas’ chin and connected their gazes,

“Lukas, please don’t whine about it. I was just asking a question. No reason to be so down. Let’s have fun right! Our tenth year together! We are going to our third world cup together! Probably our last one. Don’t you think we’ve been waiting long enough, Luki?”

Lukas’ eyes twinkled when Bastian used his ‘pet name’. Only Bastian was allowed to use it. All Lukas could do was smile and nod, still feeling Bastian’s touch upon his chin, which lingered a little longer than what people would call normal.

“See? There’s the smile everyone loves so much. Now don’t get upset over everything I say. So do you want a soda or not? The hostess is coming around.”

Lukas’ smile turned into a full tooth grin that he just couldn’t help. 

“Diet Coke please!”

“What, has Monika been managing a diet for you or something? It’s a soda, it’s already bad enough.”

“Uh no Basti, I’m just conscious of my figure!” Lukas laughed while he ran his own hands down his stomach, imitating a model, per se.

Bastian giggled at Lukas’ actions and turned to order the drinks.

“Basti, you got me a regular. I don’t want it!” Lukas whined once again.

“Drink up, buttercup, I mean you won’t lose your abdominal muscles after one damn drink. You don’t even drink beer for God’s sake, so just enjoy the damn beverage.” Bastian said through a stifle of laughs.

“So rude…” Lukas whispered as he sipped the drink through a bendy straw.

“I can already feel my muscles shrinking”, he mumbled while looking at his arms.

“Oh God, will you ever shut up? Your arms look perfectly fine, Lukas.”

“Well, thank you.”, Lukas grinned buoyantly, deliberately flexing his muscles.

Bastian rolled his eyes. 

“No need to show off”, he said under his breath. 

“Aw, are you jealous?”, Lukas said, hitching up his sleeve of his grey sweater a bit more.

“Of what? I don’t know if you noticed yet, but I have muscles, too. You’re not the only one, Prinz Poldi.”

He tried his best to not look at Lukas’ arms.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Lukas leaned forward, touching Bastian’s biceps.

“Somewhere deep down, there are little muscles.”

Bastian pushed his arm away.

“I hate you.”

“I know, you love me.”

Lukas winked at him. Bastian couldn’t help but smile.

After around two hours of flight the clock on the little TV above Bastian finally showed that they’ll land soon. Bastian sighed, tired because Lukas kept poking him whenever he tried to catch some sleep, but also happy because he has truly missed his friend. He turned to Lukas who was reading some magazine.

“Maybe you’re right, this flight was a lot more entertaining with you here.” Bastian sighed.

Lukas looked up.

“Of course it was! Prinz Poldi is always right.”

“All hail…” Bastian said in an annoyed tone while raising his hands up.

Lukas took the opportunity with Bastian’s arms raised to tickle his side. Bastian repulsed and screamed in a high pitched voice,

“NO LUKI PLEASE! PLEASE NO!” 

“Basti, dear God, that sounded more like a moan than a panicked scream! Is this a secret kink of yours?” Lukas smirked devilishly.

“Wh-what?! No! You caught me by surprise!” Bastian said through hot cheeks.

“The plane will be landing in 20 minutes. Please be sure your seatbelt is fastened and all belongings are stored safely and not left behind.” The intercom sounded.

“Thank God get me off this thing…” Bastian exhaled.

“You just want off so I don’t bug you anymore about your kink.”

“Shut up Lukas, don’t make this weird.”

Lukas pursed his lips jokingly at the older friend,

“Don’t worry, secret’s safe with my Fußballgott!” 

“Like I said… I hate you.” 

Minutes later both men hauled their luggage off the plane and finally stepped down on Italy.

“Now where do we go?” Lukas mumbled.

“For God’s sake if you didn’t have me here you’d be stranded and wouldn’t even make it to the World Cup. I swear you’re worse than Javi sometimes.” Bastian teased.

“Excuse me, I would find my way!” Lukas said walking ahead of Bastian while ‘finding his way’.

“How about a taxi, big boy?” Bastian called after Lukas.

Lukas immediately changed his direction and hopped into the taxi that Bastian called with a frown.

“I would have done the same thing, mein Hase…” he whispered.

“Sure you would have!” Bastian said sarcastically while patting his shoulder.

***

It was a long drive to the camp but when they got there the team greeted them with warm hugs and welcoming smiles. Although they were late, everyone was happy they made it in one piece, considering Bastian and Lukas traveled together. And Bastian was even a bit glad that they joined later, thus they easily avoided the annoying paparazzis.

The scenery was beautiful. Perfect circumstances for the preparation, Bastian thought with satisfaction and already felt the rising anticipation of the upcoming tournament. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. He was ready.

“Hey, Schweini!”

Bastian spun around. Thomas was standing in the doorframe, wearing a beautiful pink Dirndl, holding a dinner tray in his right hand. Bastian had to force himself not to break out in laughter.

“Stop staring out of the window like an old fart and join us for dinner.”

“You serving?”, Bastian asked teasingly, pointing at Thomas’ choice of clothing.

He couldn’t help anymore but laugh.

“Yes, continue like this, Bastian, see what you’ll get for dinner.”, Thomas affected a laugh and left the big hall with the enormous windows.

Bastian let himself fall on one of the chairs between Per and Manu, Lukas right in front of him. It was a long table with around seven chairs on both sides.

“So why did you two miss the flight with the team? You guys have so much alone time together was it really necessary to have any more?!” Per said jokingly.

“Hey shut up, I was actually late, Lukas on the other hand, was late on purpose.” Bastian said in his defense.

“Aye! Fuck you, I was late just the same as you were. I just took two flights instead of one!” Lukas piped up.

“Exactly. That’s why you were late, it was on purpose!” Bastian mocked.

Lukas playfully stomped on Bastian’s foot under the table. Bastian tightened his stare with the Pole while trying to remove the foot on top of his own.

“Enough of the footsies here’s your food.” Thomas said setting down the various plates of salad, meats, and breads.

“Nice boobs Thomas. What are they, B-34?” Lukas giggled pointing at Thomas’ fake breasts.

“Eh… I never bothered to measure them. I thought I would match them up with my skinny body. I mean come on, you would have done the Dirndl too if you lost a bet.” Thomas fired back.

Lukas winked at Thomas and scarfed down his salad like he hasn’t eaten in the past one or two hours.

“A salad?”, Manu asked while staring at Lukas’ plate in disbelief.

“Since when do you only eat a salad?”

“He’s on a diet.”, Bastian answered for Lukas before his friend even had the chance to empty his mouth.

“He’s afraid his beautiful muscles could vanish overnight.” 

Lukas gave him his death glare and shoved another forkful of salad in his mouth, not breaking the eye contact. Bastian winked at him.  
“How did you two even make it to Italy alive?”, Per asked scarcely audible, shaking his head with a smile.

“I babysat him that’s how…” Bastian said through a mouth full of pork.

“Babysat my ass. I’m the one that arranged our next flight.” Lukas bantered.

“Exactly you babysat his ass. What a coincidence.” Mustafi said taking a seat next to Per. 

******

As the days passed and on the last day there, the team chattered away with excitement coursing through their blood about the World Cup. The table of teammates had a flowing conversation about what they expect and what they wanted to happen. But without noticing, it was already 10:30 at night. 

“Scheiße!” Bastian said in the middle of the conversation with Jerome, looking at the time.

“Oh come on it’s only 10:30 we don’t have to wake up until 5am to catch our flight!” Lukas piped up.

“Exactly! 5am!” Bastian said pushing in his chair, exiting the table.

“Such an old man. No wonder you’re not the fun one.” Lukas whispered but loud enough so the people next to him could hear.

“Oh shut up… You all be ready bright and early if you’re going to stay up so late!” Bastian ordered.

“Who made you the captain?” Jerome said with a smile.

“Well since our captain actually went to bed earlier, like a responsible player would, as co-captain, I am speaking for him.” Bastian stated.

“Boooooo! Go home, you stink!” Thomas said loudly through cupped hands.

“You all better be ready for Brazil tomorrow. Goodnight!” he said stomping away.

“What a grump… I’ll go calm him down.” Lukas said chasing after him.

As Lukas ran after Bastian, Manuel spoke for the table,

“Can’t even last a second with Bastian gone. I swear he makes it so obvious.”


	2. Before the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after many sessions in Italy Die Mannschaft make their way to Camp Bahia in Brazil in preparation of the World Cup. 
> 
> On the other hand Lukas and Bastian are... getting comfortable, and the team is noticing. Of course the World Cup hasn't even begun yet and the two men are stressing out about their future careers within the DFB. They share a couple sweet moments together but overall their focus is on the match against Portugal. Soon the World Cup will begin.

Lukas chased Bastian down before he could get to his room and lock the door behind him. Bastian was about to close the door but Lukas stopped the door from closing just in time.

“What do you want? I said you could stay up. I just want you to be ready in the morning. And no complaining!” Bastian moaned annoyingly.

“I was just checking to see if you were okay… you seem peeved. Let me in.” Lukas said as he entered the room, sitting on Bastian’s mini couch.

“Uh okay, you can come in…” Bastian said ignoring Lukas’ concerns, slamming the door behind him.

“I’m serious Bastian! You should be excited! You’re acting all bummed out and I want to change that.” Lukas murmured staring at his own palms in his lap.

Bastian sat down next to Lukas and grabbed his forearm,

“I’m okay I promise… I’m just getting some last minute nerve. You don’t need to be worried about me! I’m almost 30 for God’s sake, I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not what I was say-”

“Yeah I know I’m sorry, forget what I said” Bastian said letting go of Lukas and resting his forehead in his hands.

Lukas wasn’t quite sure what was going on with him or what he was thinking but all he could do was be there for him. He rubbed and scratched Bastian’s back for that was all he could give at the moment. Lukas could see Bastian smiling through the cracks in between his hands.

“What’s the big deal? Did that really make you better? A back rub?” Lukas asked with a slight cackle.

“No, well yeah it was soothing but I was just thinking.” Bastian answered softly.

“...about what? God you worry too much.” 

Bastian raised his head and looked Lukas in the eyes and shook his head. The World Cup hasn’t even started yet and his mind was running like a racehorse. 

“I know…” Bastian whispered.

Lukas couldn’t help but to smile at his best friend. They’ve been through so much together even the simple glance could allow them to know what the other is thinking. But suddenly they were interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door. 

“You guys done making out in there!? Basti has to confirm which Haus I’m in because I forgot to listen when Fips told me!” Thomas yelled through the door as he banged upon it.

Bastian and Lukas looked at each other and blushed. Bastian shook the awkward feeling and opened the door. 

“Yes Thomas?”

“You guys having a good time?”

“You’re in Haus 4. Goodbye Thomas!”

Thomas puts his hand on the door and stops Bastian from his habitual door slam.

“Wait… are you two…?”

“God Thomas! No! We were just talking and would rather not be interrupted by the likes of you!” Bastian said rolling his eyes.

Thomas threw his hands up and backed up slowly without saying a word. Bastian finally closed the door and returned to his seat on the couch comfortably next to Lukas.

“A little harsh don’t you think? He was just teasing you…” Lukas said through a cheeky smile with one eye closed.

“I’ve had enough of the teasing for 10 years, haven’t you?”

“Mmmmm nope!” Lukas said wrapping his arm around Bastian’s waist, placing his hand on Bastian’s hip, scooting him closer.

“You’re an idiot. An annoying one. I was supposed to go to bed an hour ago.” Bastian whined.

“You can sleep on the damn plane! It’s an 11 hour and 55 minute trip. So pretty much 12 hours. I’m pretty damn sure you can sleep in 12 hours.”

“You know I hate you when you’re right.” Bastian mumbled laying his head on Lukas’ shoulder.

“Trust me Schweini… I know.” Lukas whispered in his ear as he planted a kiss on top of Bastian’s forehead.

As the silence lengthened, so did their blinks. Without even thinking Bastian fell asleep on Lukas whom decided to lay down and spoon with him on the wide yet short in length, couch. Their decisions were faded and Lukas was too tired to move Bastian onto his own bed. Nobody will know anyways, right? Lukas watched as the older man’s chest inhaled and exhaled in a smooth rhythm. He found it strange how beautiful the concept was, and the man he was holding. Lukas immediately shook the thought from his mind and let himself fall to a deep slumber. He was tired. None of his judgements now would be real with an actual sense of mind. Sleep is all he needed. And that is what he got.

********************

Pounding on the door. Again. It was loud and vigorous. Both men remained in a slight euphoria of sleep but still conscious of their surroundings. But not realizing that they were spooning. Didn’t even cross their minds once. The sound of an extra pair of footsteps and a set of keys jingling approached the door. It was too late. Philipp had gotten Jogi to unlock the door to Bastian’s room, and dear God was he surprised. Jogi walked away and let Fips wake up what he thought were to be just Basti, so Fips had to keep this ‘surprise’ to himself. Jogi would absolutely flip shit if he saw. He would say it’s ‘unprofessional’ and ‘unfocused’, just like any in office romance. Except only Bastian and Lukas knew that they had done nothing but fall asleep on the same couch. 

“BOYS. We’re leaving camp in 20 minutes! Breakfast is cold! And both of you need to change your clothes! You’re still wearing what you wore yesterday!” Phillip yelled.

Lukas slowly opened his eyes and Bastian just moaned and pressed further into Lukas’ body, hoping the sudden noise would go away. Lukas looked on at the man curled up against him, and noticing he, himself was the big spoon. And suddenly it hit him,

“What the fuck!?” Lukas shrieked and he pushed Bastian completely off the couch with one harsh go.

“Ahhh fuck. Sarahhhhh… Five more minutes.” Bastian whined shivering from the lack of body heat while keeping his eyes tightly shut.

“Uh Bastian… that’s not Sarah. We’re in Italy if you don’t recall.” Phillip explained from above.

“Then who the…” Bastian started as he opened his eyes and looked back at his unknown sleeping partner.

“LUKAS?! What the hell?!” Bastian said instantly getting to his feet.

Lukas was at a loss for words. Even he forgot that he was the one to lazy to move Bastian to his own bed. Also, Lukas should have returned to his own room, it’s his for a reason.

“You guys have a lot to spill right now. We can’t be disconnected at the World Cup, and it definitely can’t start with you two.” Phillip sighed putting both hands at his hips.

“Philipp I swear nothing happened. I guess I just fell asleep and… Lukas did too. Phillip please, nothing is wrong just believe me.” Bastian begged.

“I feel like this is going to be awkward… Well you two better fix...”, Phillip said making circular motions with his hands while simultaneously pointing at them both.

“… whatever this is before the tournament! You can’t fuck up the flow of the team, boys!” 

 

************************

Bastian and Lukas entered the team bus, as the last two, looking like they haven’t slept at all. Bastian took heed of himself not being too close to Lukas, waited a few minutes before he followed him into the bus. Even though Lukas seemed to already have forgotten what has happened, Bastian still felt embarrassed, repeatedly mumbling quiet “sorry”’s to Lukas’ direction, which to Lukas, he reacted with eyerolls. They let themselves fall onto the last free seats somewhere at the end of the bus almost simultaneously. Lukas, of course, on the window side again but this time Bastian didn’t dare to complain. 

“What is it?”, Lukas asked, turning himself to Bastian, perking his eyebrows up.

Only now Bastian noticed that he must have watched Lukas for a good whole minute now. He felt his cheeks hottening again and got angry at himself, clenching his teeths. What the fucking hell was wrong with him?! He was almost 30 years old and this was his best friend. He decided that the air in Italy wasn’t good for him. Yes, it must be the air. Definitely. There was no other explanation for his weird behaviour.

“Don’t you dare apologize again, Bastian.” Lukas squinted his eyes.

“Do it and dye your hair yellow again in your sleep.”, he threatened with a wagging finger.

Bastian couldn’t help but giggle at that. 

“I promise I won’t.”, he said, throwing his hand up with innocence.

Lukas smiled warmly and Bastian felt relieved. Apparently everything was okay again between the two of them. Well, actually, he was the only one making this awkward, wasn’t he?

“Too bad.”, Lukas smirked, looking at Bastian’s still tousled hair.

“I kinda liked that one actually. You looked cute.”

Nothing was okay, obviously Lukas had become crazy. There must be something in the Italian air.

“Are you kidding me?! I looked like a fucking used toilet brush.”, Bastian yelled utterly shocked, unconsciously touching his now slightly grey hair, trying to hide it at the memory of this dark times.

Lukas throwed his head back with laughter,

“That’s what you said.”, he snorted.

Bastian joined his laughter and playfully punched the younger man in the shoulder.

“Promise, you won’t dye my hair, please.”

Lukas stopped laughing, was still smiling though, eyes locked with Bastian’s. He narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, okay.”, he said unimpressed, shrugging with a big smirk on his lips, obviously amused by the situation.

“No, stop saying “yeah, okay” like “yeah, okay”, Lukas.” 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Hey, love birdies!” 

Bastian and Lukas turned around on their seats, Thomas looked at them from two rows behind, eyes widened, a big cheeky grin on his face.

“I’ve heard you two had a good night together, yes?”, he spoke while wiggling his eyebrows.

“It was fantastic. Thank you for asking, Thomas.”, Lukas fired back, winking at him.

“Lukas!”, Bastian hissed.

They turned around again, Bastian watching him shocked. 

“Calm down, big boy.”, Lukas grinned.

“As soon as he notices that we don’t care, he’ll stop.” 

Bastian opened his mouth, wanting to say something but then closed it again. That seemed surprisingly logical. Lukas nodded, taking Bastians reaction as confirmation of his argument.

“I know.”

He took his beloved “Aha” cap from his head, revealing short and yet tousled hair.

“And now…”

He put the cap on Bastian’s head the wrong way round, adjusting it a bit and then looked at it with a pleased smile.

“...stop worrying, you old fart. Too much worrying turns your hair grey, you know?”

Bastian cracked a smile and nodded. Lukas smiled back and then looked out of the window again, like he did so often. The older man leaned back and closed his eyes. Lukas was right. When did he start being so serious? He should stop worrying and instead take Lukas as an example for being so carefree all the time. He admired that part as one of many parts of Lukas. Always had. 

************

It was a long bus drive and an even longer flight to Brazil with unnecessary exhausting layovers in Salvador. At least Bastian could catch a bit sleep there. Lukas looked over to see Bastian alone on the bench with his big headphones over his ears and fast asleep. Lukas shook his head, “what an old man” he thought. Lukas took a seat on a double sided bench and looked through his social media. Every once in a while he’d take a peek at Bastian, and he didn’t understand why. He’s not going anywhere, nothing is going to happen to him. A little smile creeped up upon his face as he got the rational idea to take a picture of Bastian fast asleep. It was adorable how his cheeks puffed out when he slept. Quickly he snapped a picture but behind him were Ron-Robert and Per giving him a concerning look. Lukas smiled and handed over his phone to the two men.

“Perfect blackmail, nein?” Per laughed while looking at the dorkish photo.

“Ja! Exactly. Now Basti will do whatever I say, I am the social media king and I’m SURE my fans will love to see this. But I know Bastian won’t want them too.” Lukas said with a wink.

“Aha!” Ron-Robert shouted, imitating Lukas.

Lukas shook his head with a smile and took a final glance at the photo and continuing to go through his feed on twitter.

“He’s acting...odd. Does he seem… oh I don’t know, attached, to you?” Ron-Robert whispered to Per in his ear.

Per shrugged and looked back at Lukas.

“This shit happens all the time between them two. Yeah this time… they actually DID something but… they always flirt. That’s not the odd part. The fact that they actually did something physically…” Per said clearing his throat,

“...Romantic. I just don’t know what to expect anymore.” 

“But it wasn’t bad. They just fell asleep and cuddled I mean, they wouldn’t go any further if they WERE in a romantic relationship right?” Ron-Robert asked with all honesty.

“Probably. But who cares, it’s Bastian and Lukas, I’m pretty sure the entire team would drink to them finally being together. It’s been way too long. They are exhausting NOT being together.” Per whispered to him with a smile.

“But what about their-” 

 

“It won’t happen though.” Per whispered cutting him off. 

Per knew family came first. Their career came second. They knew how homophobic the media was. They would never live it down. From awful fans, media, opponents. It wouldn’t end. But Per, and everyone knew there would be absolutely nothing wrong if they ended up together. Although, at the back of everyone's mind, it wouldn’t happen. Their relationship was deeply intertwined but there’s no way anything like that could happen. It was… complicated, Per thought.

Jogi came around the corner and spoke out,

“Alright boys! It’s time to go to Bahia!”

“Where exactly in Bahia are we going?” Julian called out from the crowd of men.  
“The village of Santo André. It’s near Porto Seguro.” Jogi said waving the men to follow him.

Lukas walked over to the bench where Bastian was fast asleep,

“Basti wake up! It’s time to get on the plane!” Lukas said shaking him from his slumber.

“Uhhh Luki please… No more.” Bastian moaned in his sleep.

Lukas lifted his eyebrow at Bastian’s sleepy response. Was Bastian awake or still sleeping?

“Luki… please don’t leave me. I promise… I...won’t….stop…” Bastian said through his sleepy breath.

Lukas took this as a bit of shock. As the last of the men piled out Lukas couldn’t do anything but tickle him awake.

“BASTIAN!” Lukas yelled reaching for the man’s sides, tickling him.

“Lukas AHAHA-stop! HAHAHA- I’m awake I swear, I swear!” Bastian screamed.

“Then come on you bag of bones before they leave us here!” Lukas said in a hurry, dragging Bastian to his feet.

Again, they took the last two seats on the plane, but this time Bastian was sure to get the window seat.

“Hey! That’s my seat…” Lukas pouted.

“Kiss my ass, you got it twice.” Bastian bragged sticking out his tongue.

Lukas folded his arms showing his bulging biceps. 

“But I’m the Prinz…” Lukas whispered acting just like his son, Louis, who was known to pout when he didn’t get what he wanted.

“Not the Prince of this plane!” Bastian teased poking Lukas’ bicep.

“Will you guys ever stop acting like a middle school couple? I swear I’m going to barf…” Benedikt spoke up, seated behind them.

“Says you Mr. and Mrs. Hummels!” Bastian joked.  
Benedikt rolled his eyes and looked at Mats who was, of course, seated next to Bene.

“Oi, we don’t sleep together, we’re not the couple here.” Mats countered.

Bastian immediately turned back around and blushed. Mats had a point. Bastian could never tease any other duo about being a couple because they had more obvious things to point out about Lukas and himself. 

Lukas turned around to speak up,

“Hey you two should try it sometime! Bastian is really comfy and warm, I mean being the little spoon we know he’s the woman in the relationship.” Lukas winked.

Bastian smacked his arm,

“Again with the teasing! You’re fueling their argument!”

“Oh hush woman!”

Mats and Benedikt let out a loud cackle as Bastian blushed angrily at all three of them. He sighed in defeat and looked out the window. It’ll never end, he thought.

****************

An hour or so later it was becoming pretty dark. Most players were asleep except Thomas and Manuel in the back and Bastian and Lukas on the opposite end of the plane. Lukas looked over wistfully at Bastian, seeing what he was doing on his phone. Lukas rested his head on his shoulder this time and let out a huge sigh. 

“Couldn’t sleep my Prinz?” Bastian mumbled softly as he turned off the screen of his phone.

Lukas shook his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about the road ahead of him and the team.

“You know Basti… would if this is the last time we do the World Cup together? Our time is running short, don’t you think?” 

“Luki please, look at Miro over there! He’s 36 years old. Don’t think like that, the World Cup hasn’t even begun yet.” Bastian murmured. 

Bastian took a look at his surroundings and Thomas and Manu were too busy playing a German card game to notice anything going on. 

“I know but-” Lukas started before Bastian covered his mouth with his hand.

“Enough Lukas Josef Podolski. We have to think positive. Get some sleep why don’t you?” Bastian said taking off his hand and patting Lukas’ head. 

“Wait… could you uh….rub my head till I fall asleep? It would help.” Lukas whispered giving Bastian the best puppy eyes he could.

Bastian rolled his eyes and scratched his head at first with an annoyed expression as if he was taking care of a toddler, but as he went on he slowly melted into his actions. He deepened his rubbing and scratched behind Lukas’ ears. Bastian smiled are his hand felt over Lukas’ smooth hair. Lukas moved his face into the crook of Bastian’s neck, nose and forehead pressing into him. He took in Bastian’s scent briefly before fading out into a nap. Bastian looked down at him and smiled once again. These were the moments he took in and recorded deep in his memory bank. Although he usually stored precious moments with Sarah or with Tobias, his brother, or even his parents, Lukas happened to appear a lot in his memories too. Bastian knew there were still so many moments that have yet to happen with him, he could tell.

****************  
The German’s have finally arrived at Camp Bahia after yet another bus ride after they landed. It was bright all around and the campgrounds were lush with palm trees, several luxurious cabins, a surplus of spare time activities all over, and of course the gorgeous football field. This place looked like heaven. Glistening pools, table tennis, basket ball courts and most importantly, a giant kitchen. Most of the German’s would spend their precious time in there. Once everyone was unpacked everyone separated and did their own thing. Training would start tomorrow so this was their last day of unfocused leisure time. Of course they would have leisure time after trainings and games but they still had to be prepared and ‘in the game’ at all times. 

Bastian finished unloading all his belongings in his room and went out in the hall to go to the other building known as the Master Kitchen. There, Phillip sat and ate breakfast. Bastian almost forgot they landed early in the morning. Taking a seat next to Phillip he started to pick from his plate. At first a grape, then an orange slice, then a whole mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“Excuse me but you could get your own plate. The food is free here, Basti.” Phillip said with a smile.

“Well I think your food tastes better! Better than all the food in this room.” Bastian joked back.

“You know tomorrow is our last day of training before the first match… Portugal is coming up. Big match, facing Cristiano and all… are you ready?”

Bastian smiled and nodded to his captain and stuffed another grape in his mouth.

“Mehr als bereit, Kapitän!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God Misha and I actually did fucking research to write this chapter. Rewatched footage from the movie, researching flight lengths, researched locations in Brazil, oh boy... it was quite a good amount of research. I had to look through the movie to see what Camp Bahia looked like and how to describe the... loft cabin thingys... Looked on wikipedia where the heck the Camp WAS. It was pretty interesting, we are putting a lot of effort to make this fic as realistic as possible so I hope it's worth it! >.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first match is won and the mood in the team is getting more relaxed. After a weird ferry ride Bastian starts to question his mind, though. What is he thinking?

The sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and the air finally cooled down a bit. Bastian finished his last lap around the pitch, the sweat dropped from the tips of his short hair, running down at the sides of his face. He broke into a slow trot, searching for some waterbottle at the side of the pitch. It got dark pretty fast and Bastian was the last one finishing his training session, eventually entering the dressing room.  He let himself fall on one of the empty benches. His knee still hurt and Bastian knew that he wasn’t able to play and help the team at their first match tomorrow. _We can make it anyways_ , he thought confidently, taking another sip from his water bottle.

 

**************************

Lukas let his plate of salad fall on the table, right in front of Bastian. It didn't take everyone very long to pick their favourite place to sit during dinner or breakfast, automatically forming some kind of assigned seating. Bastian eyed Lukas’ plate and cackled.

“You’re actually sticking to the diet, huh?”

“I am.”, Lukas replied, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth.

Bastian cocked his head and amusedly watched Lukas trying to chew the amount of salad between his teeths.

“What?”, Lukas asked, his mouth still not empty.

“Stop staring at me, Basti. Your meal is getting cold.”

Lukas waved his fork around, pointing at Bastian’s plate. Per, who was sitting next to him, protectively threw his hands up, trying to cover his face from Lukas’ silverware. Bastian’s smile turned into a full teeth grin.

“I bet I could make you stop eating salad with the help of my unbelievable cooking skills. Did you know I make the best spaghetti bolognese in the world?”, Bastian asked, not breaking eye contact with Lukas.

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

Another forkful of salad disappeared into Lukas’ mouth.

“No, I’m being serious. I’ve cooked it often for Sarah and her mom. Ask them.”

“Later, maybe.”

Bastian’s eyes twinkled, still a grin on his face. He hasn’t even touched his food.

“You want me to prove it to you?”, he asked enthusiastically.

Lukas finally looked up from his plate, furrowing his eyebrows sceptically. He chewed for a few more seconds, emptying his mouth before answering,

“Well, if you had put us in one house together, you could.”

“Uh, oh.”, Manuel put his silverware down, turning towards Bastian who was sitting to his right.

“Shit’s going down.”, he said with an amused voice, intensely staring at Bastian, waiting for him to respond.

Bastian rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a chuckle. Lukas tried to hide his smile, trying to keep his serious face, but failed miserably.

“Well”, Bastian started, “I thought you wanted to be with your Gunner’s, you know?”

Per casually cheered while shoving down his meal, Mesut mumbled something indefinable from two seats away. Lukas squinted his eyes.

“Good argument”, Manuel admitted noddingly.

“What? I thought that’s what he wanted!” Bastian said defensively.

“You could have been with the three of us, that’s no excuse.” Lukas said, giving a charming smile as we watches Bastian realizing his own argument faded to dust.

Manuel jokingly dropped his jaw, as if he were watching a thrilling movie, switching his eyes between the two men. Bastian folded his arms.

“Well, yeah, maybe I just finally wanted roommates who could keep their rooms clean.”, he fired back, leaning into his seat with a thiumphantic smile.

“Oh my god”, Manuel whispered thrilled, casually shoving a piece of meat into his mouth, never averting his gaze.

Lukas clenched his jaw, trying to hide a smile and forcing back a slur.

“Come on! I have to make you this spaghetti now.” Bastian said suddenly, running around the table to pull Lukas to his feet and leaving his own meal untouched.

“But I didn’t finish my salad!” Lukas called out complainingly, trying to grab his plate before he was being dragged away.

Manuel shook his head, as if to say ‘there goes another one of their antics’. But to the rest of the team, they nodded it off like it was a ritual. Which in fact, wouldn’t be entirely wrong.

********************

A while later all the ingredients were laid out. Noodles, tomato sauce, oregano, salt, pepper, parsley, ground beef, and a couple of Basti’s own personal touches.

“You know we have a game tomorrow right? Will we get in trouble?” Lukas whined as Bastian opened up the sauce can.

“When do you care about getting in trouble? Plus, you told me I should stop being serious. When we were younger we would always fuck around like this.” Bastian explained.

“True, but you’re teaching me a recipe, not actually causing trauma.”

“Trauma? Really? I never caused any real problems. You did.” Basti mumbled as he put a couple handfuls of noodles in a pot of boiling water.

“You’re right… I guess it WAS ME!” Lukas yelled as he dipped his hand in the tomato sauce and smeared it on Bastian’s right cheek.

Bastian’s jaw dropped as he dropped his wooden spoon on the tile flooring.

“Lukas Josef Podolski! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be so serious anymore?” Lukas murmured while giving the man a wink and biting his own lip slightly.

“Oh that’s it!” Bastian started as he plunged his hand in the sauce as well, flinging it all over the Pole.

Lukas let out a hearty laugh and grabbed another handful. He grabbed the collar of Bastian’s grey Adidas shirt, stuck his own filled hand down it, and smothered the ingredient all over Bastian’s bare chest. Bastian backed up from Lukas sucking his stomach in trying not to get the tomato on the inside of his shirt, but of course he failed.

“I hate you.” Bastian whispered with a full tooth grin.

“Prove it, asshole.” Lukas said sticking his tongue out.

Bastian lunged at him pinning him against the wall and with the remainder of the sauce on his hand, he ran his fingers all over Lukas’ face. Smooshing his palm all over his cheeks, forehead, nose, mouth and chin.

Both men were breathing incredibly hard and not noticing how close they were to each other already. The sauce fight turned into more of a wrestle with the tomato coating the floors, cabinets, and some of the wall.  

“Schweini, I think the noodles are burning.”, Lukas suddenly whispered with a smile, not averting his gaze from Bastian.

“Fuck the noodles. I have no idea how to cook spaghetti.”

“You’re such bastard…”

Bastian throwed his hands up in defense,

“Sarah is the one that cooks for me. And last time I checked, you actually can cook and bake, not me.”

“I know! I just wanted to see what you could do. By the way, cheddar cheese is not for spaghetti, parmesan is.”

“You’re so stupid.” Bastian whispered as the space between them narrowed, Lukas pinned between him and the wall.

Lukas tried to ignore his racing heart, not knowing why it was beating so fast in the first place. He just hoped Bastian wouldn’t notice, since it felt like it would jump out of his chest any second.

Bastian, completely focused on Lukas, felt like the world around him wasn’t important enough anymore to pay attention to. Neither the tomato sauce on the walls, nor the burning spaghetti. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, studying Lukas reaction to it. Suddenly the swinging door swung open to reveal a very shocked Mario.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Mario squeaked scrambling out the door.

Both men backed off each other within a heartbeat, shocked and confused by their own behaviour. Bastian turned around quickly.

“No! Mario it’s not what it looks like!”, he shouted chasing after their teammate, leaving Lukas frozen against the wall.

Meanwhile in a ‘high speed chase’ with Mario, Jogi walks in on Lukas sitting on the floor against the wall.

“What the hell happened here? Podolski! You’re not even in your own house, what are you doing here?”

He pressed his hands into his hips, lowering his voice,

“Let me guess, this is Bastian’s work as well?”, Jogi asked, looking around the kitchen which looked like a battlefield.

“It’s midnight and we have a very important match tomorrow! There’s sauce everywhere and what is that burning smell?! Clean up here and get to bed, NOW!”, he demanded before Lukas even had the chance to answer.

Lukas nodded his head still showing absolutely no emotion, his face remaining the same, and automatically following his orders, just like a drone.

Jogi watches in disgust then softens to speak,

“...is there something wrong, Lukas?”

“I-I’m not sure.”

“Well, whatever the fuck happened here, you need to forget about it and focus on the match tomorrow. There will be no lollygagging! Just… fix… whatever that needs to be fixed.” Jogi says in a confused tone, not knowing how ‘exploding food’ could have such effect on a man.

He turned around, mumbling something to himself,

“And that’s exactly why I didn’t allow Bastian to put them in one house together… it’s always the same with those two...”, before closing the door behind him with a soft ‘click’.

After the mess was cleaned Lukas returned to his room and stripped down to just briefs. He went into the bathroom and flushed his face with cold water from the faucet. He couldn’t even comprehend what just happened. Lukas was racking his brain until he heard the faintest knock on the door, leaving his brain at a standstill.

“Don’t you know it’s 1am?! God we have a match tomorrow! Whatever it is, can’t it wait till tomorrow?” Lukas yelled at the door as he approached to open it.

A sheepish Bastian stood at Lukas’ door and immediately Bastian blushed when he saw the lack of clothing.

“I just… wanted to say goodnight. I mean, I kinda just ran off with Mario. Sorry about that.”

“Why would you be sorry? Nothing was happening in the first place. We were just screwing around, Basti.” Lukas said trailing off, noticing how awkward of a time it was to be missing some ideal clothing.

“Uh, right. Yes you’re right. So… goodnight Poldi. Time to kick some national ass tomorrow!” Bastian said in a hushed voice, making the classic victory fist.

Lukas tightened his stomach as Bastian turned to walk back to his house. He desperately wanted to say something, but he had no strength to say anything. _Great way to end the day before the first match, huh?,_ Lukas thought. He quietly shut the door and reframed himself to his bed. Sleep was critical after the mess that was this day. Portugal is coming, he has to be ready tomorrow.

 

**********************

 

The sun beat relentlessly down from the cloudless sky of Salvador. The atmosphere in the stadium was incredible and _Die Mannschaft_ was focused, ready to win the first match of this World Cup. Bastian could feel it even from just the bench. When the first goal was scored by Thomas, the whole bench jumped up, cheering and celebrating with the eleven on the pitch. Bastian could immediately feel him becoming a bit more relaxed. But nothing was over yet, the game just has started. A corner, a header, the second goal for Germany was scored. The German fans began to sing louder and Bastian stopped clenching his fists steadily. Germany clearly was the dominant team, controlling the ball and calling the shots. Right before the whistle announced the end of the first half, Thomas scored his second goal, making it 3-0 for Germany. The mood in the dressing room couldn’t have been better and the only thing Jogi could do was giving compliments for their performance. The second half started as good as the first one and it didn’t take Thomas long to score his third goal of this match, making it a hat trick. By now Bastian couldn’t hide the smile on his face, quietly singing along the chants of the german fans in the stadium. It was incredible how somehow the whole bench was involved. Bastian couldn’t remember it being like this in the past tournaments. It was incredible. When the referee blew his final whistle, Bastian could feel the adrenaline surging through his veins, running on the pitch and celebrating with his teammates. It was important to win the first match of the tournament, but no one imagined it to be a 4-0 win with Thomas scoring a freaking hat trick. Against Portugal. On this account the mood was boisterous and you could feel everyone being relieved and just… happy and relaxed. And Jogi even forgot about the little “tomato incident” from the night before.

When they entered the ferry, Bastian quickly searched for a free seat somewhere in the corner of the last row. He was somehow satisfied and even a bit… relieved (?) when he felt an all too well known body letting itself fall on the bench next to him. He didn’t need to look up to know that it was Lukas. Lukas scooted a bit closer when a few more teammates tried to find a free spot on the bench. By the time everyone found a spot to sit, both men sat so close together that not even a sheet paper would fit in between them. A few men started to cheer when the youngster Christoph Kramer cleared his throat, apparently preparing himself for a speech, holding a tiny piece of paper between his fingers, standing on the other end of the ferry. It has become some kind of ritual for new players of their team.

“Well, I didn’t actually prepare a speech”, Christoph started and Bastian was happy because he was too tired to listen to a speech right now.

“But instead I wanted to sing a song. My favourite actually. And I guess it fits well with the atmosphere...”, he pointed at the night sky, “... the starry sky and on the ferry, the unbelievable win over Portugal…”

Cheering from the benches again. Bastian could see Kramer’s eyes twinkling in the dark.

“Well, I’m just… starting now.”, he cleared his throat once again before singing the first tone of the song “When you say nothing at all” by Ronan Keating.

A few giggles, most of the men started to sing along quickly. It surely wasn’t the best singing Bastian has ever heard and yet it was somehow perfect. He cracked a smile and Lukas started to sway slowly to the music, repeating a line of the song once in a while.

_“It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart”_

Bastian couldn’t help but giggle, eventually joining Lukas’ flat singing,

_“Without saying a word you can light up the dark”_

By the time the refrain started, Lukas put his arm around Bastian, forcing him to sway to the song as well. The longer the song, the more men sang along, the singing growing ever louder. Lukas turned towards Bastian, searching for eye contact with his best friend.

_“The smile on your face let’s me know that you need me”_

Of course Bastian couldn’t help and smile even brighter than before,

_“There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me”_

Lukas theatrically closed his eyes and clutched his chest as he sang along.

“Fucking stop it, Lukas”, Bastian laughed, punching the Pole in the shoulder. But Lukas didn’t stop of course, opening his eyes again and grabbing Bastian’s hand before he had the chance to put it down again.

_“The touch of your hands says you’ll catch me whenever I fall”_

He clasped both hands around the older man’s hand. Bastian opened his mouth to protest but Lukas quickly covered his mouth with one hand, trying hard not to laugh,

_“You say it best when you say nothing at all.”_

“I fwoakcng hte ywou”, Bastian mumbled behind Lukas big hand who couldn’t help but finally break out into laughter. He took his hand off Bastian’s mouth again.

“Awesome performance, Prinz Poldi.”, Bastian teased with laughter.

“You’re welcome”, Lukas cackled.

He put down his right hand which was still holding Bastian’s left, laying it on a little free spot between the both men. Bastian waited for him to remove his hand over his own but Lukas didn’t. He looked up, searching for eye contact with his polish friend but Lukas kept looking forward, listening to the rest of Kramer’s performance as if nothing was wrong. For a moment Bastian thought about removing his hand but eventually decided against it. He didn’t dare to ask himself why, forcing himself not to think about it for a second. Lukas’ hand was warm over his own, almost completely covering it. Bastian leaned back, trying to focus on Christoph, listening to the rest of the song. Whenever Lukas’ casual tiny movements of his fingers occurred, it reminded Bastian of his hand, his stomach tightened, giving him a funny feeling in his chest. He just hoped this ferry ride was over soon.

*********************

It was late when the team finally arrived in Campo Bahia again. Everyone returned to their assigned houses, for Jogi has ordered them to get a good nights rest in preparation for training the next morning. Bastian dressed down to boxers and switched on the tv. He situated himself in bed and watched highlights of Brazil’s first match against Croatia after Marcelo’s own goal the Brazilian’s bounced right back and won in a 3-1 victory. Bastian had to know his competition. Germany could go up against anyone, they all had to be ready, it was just part of their strategy to study the players of the opposing teams.

Not only was it good to familiarize himself with the other teams, this was a perfect distraction from what happened earlier on the ferry. He didn’t want to think about how his stomach felt when Lukas would move his hand slightly off his own. Bastian never wanted it to end. He shook his head at the feeling. _This isn’t me. I can’t feel this way towards another man._ As Bastian continued to think, Lukas was the only man to ever make him have that ‘tingling’ feeling. No other man. Both of them were the same, they preferred women. There’s no doubt in that, but Bastian couldn’t stop thinking that Lukas was the only exception. _No! Lukas is my best friend! This is wrong._ He kept saying to himself.

Again to distract himself he watched interviews that Fifa was showing on the TV. Bastian shifted in his bed getting an uncomfortable feeling when Cristiano appeared. Bastian knew the Portuguese fans were not very happy towards the Germans. Cris was one of the best’s but he got beat out by Die Mannschaft. It was called “The Team” for a reason. Bastian smirked at his beaten opponent on the TV thinking how well they played today. Bastian nodded off while watching the interviews. But suddenly there was a knock upon the door.

“Uh… What is it? I’m in bed.” Bastian called at the door.

“Open the damn door Schweini…” the voice hissed.

Bastian sheepishly looked at the door before he got up. Whoever it was, he sounded like he was doing something wrong. He opened the door slowly to reveal a certain man he DIDN’T want to see at the moment. He was finally distracted and he had to return.

“What’s going on? You need something?” Bastian said hiding his body behind the door and only showing his head.

“I just need to talk to you, can I come in?”

“Lukas we really need to get to sleep. We can’t get in trouble again.” Bastian said shying away from the door, being a little more conceited than Lukas was the other night.

“Bastian I forgot to tell you something on the ferry. Please just let me come in.” Lukas said shoving the door open.

“Make it quick I have to shower and go to bed.”  
  


“You don’t have to shower you just did, you’re making an excuse. What’s wrong with you?! You’re being weird.”

 

“Am not!” Bastian said through hot cheeks.

“I can see you blushing, Schweinsteiger.”

“N-no you can’t”

“Just shut up.”

“Wait wh-”

Before Bastian knew it Lukas grabbed both his biceps and pulled him towards his body. Bastian’s hands collapsed onto Lukas’ chest, which luckily for Bastian’s sake (being saved from embarrassment) was fully clothed.

“Lukas let me go, what the fuck.”

“You’re such a bad liar you know that?”  
  


“What are you talking about, I told you to stop that’s not a lie.”

“No, I’m talking about now. The ferry. The multiple flights. Cooking. Everything. I know you’re lying.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

At this point Bastian was redder than he’s ever been, the distance between the two were still minimal. Lukas shook his head in disappointment,

“Too bad…” he trailed off.

As Lukas finished his words he crashed his mouth into Bastian’s. It was weird, no, different. But better than Lukas could even imagine he tasted. Bastian’s eyes were wide and he tried to get away but Lukas wouldn't let him. Lukas knew Bastian was lying to himself yet again, he only kissed harder. Lukas bit Bastian’s bottom lip and Bastian’s mind was racing. Then suddenly...his thoughts collapsed. He opened his mouth slightly and kissed back with all the passion he could give. He slid his hands under Lukas’ shirt and felt his abdominal muscles. Without Bastian's consent Lukas slipped his tongue into his mouth.  
Bastian woke up, suddenly bolting upright in his bed. His chest felt as if it were condensed, leaving him breathless, the sweat was running down the sides of his face. Bastian didn't move, didn't even blink and least of all didn’t dare to pay attention to the tight feeling in his boxers between his legs. The room was quiet, he could hear his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. _What the actual fuck, Schweinsteiger?_

He stared at nothing but darkness. _What the actual fuck..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh another chapter done! Really took advantage of the weekend to write this fic out for you all! Both Misha and I hope you enjoyed it! Here in America, I have a three day weekend so I'll probably be working on chapter 4 on Monday! (Thank you Martin Luther King Jr. for everything you've done. I wish you were still alive today :( ) ANYWAYS if you have any suggestions, comments or what not either comment down below or message us on our Tumblr's! Mine is @basicallybayern.tumblr.com and Mish's is @pcdolski.tumblr.com  
> Seriously please please send us comments and such we both love listening to what you guys have to say! It's greatly appreciated.  
> P.S awwww Bastian was hard from his dream, how cute *immature-ness has been released*


	4. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghana match is almost here and the DFB continues to train. After countless matches of rugby, long team bike rides, some players start to analyze their surroundings. A little too well.... Bastian and Lukas become less and less careful about their actions but being isolated into a private camp initiates a little more than desired. Or... was it desired?

Bastian slumped into the chair, letting his plate with two rolls plunk on the table in front of him. He grabbed a dull knife and tried to cut one of the rolls open, creating nothing but a mess. After a few more minutes Bastian gave up and started to just shove the dry roll into his mouth, letting out a frustrated sigh. Lukas, who has followed this tragedy of a breakfast with keen interest, cleared his throat, an amused tone in his voice,

“Good morning, my precious.”

Bastian grumbled, trying to ignore Lukas masterfully. He pulled at his roll, casually putting small crumbs into his mouth every now and then. Lukas chuckled at that picture in front of him. Bastian’s short hair was tousled, pointing at every possible direction, his green eyes were glassy. He looked like he have had no sleep at all.

“Had a good night, Schweini?”, Lukas asked, a mild humor in his voice.

Yet another indefinable grumble by Bastian.

“Grumpy Schweini doesn’t look like he had a good night at all”, Per laughed as he entered the table with his second portion of breakfast, surveying Bastian with concern.

Bastian let out a loud, agreeing sigh, still staring at the hopeless result of a cut open roll. Lukas leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. He cocked his head and tried to catch a glimpse of Bastian, already eliciting a tiny smile for that. The midfielder looked terribly tired. But Lukas wouldn’t give up. Of course not. _At least one laugh,_ he thought.

“Had a bad dream?”, he chortled.

Bastian’s heart stumbled. He ignored it and finally looked up from his by now tattered roll, trying his best to give Lukas his death glare. He failed, being too tired to even properly keep his eyes open. Lukas forced back a laughter.

“You’re cute when you try to be angry.”, he giggled to which Bastian couldn’t hide a smile anymore.

He didn’t want to anger Bastian, that would be the opposite of his plan. Just a little bit of teasing. That was still within the scope. _Somewhere deep down in the grumpy old man there is a hidden sunshine,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

“Tell us about your dream, Basti.”, Manuel said casually, carefully spreading Nutella on the upper half of his roll. He did it very slowly, since he was only allowed to eat one Nutella roll per day, seemingly enjoying it.

Bastian took a sudden deep breath, inhaling some of the crumbs in his mouth and choking on it. After several seconds of coughing, he could finally breath normally again, grabbing a glass of water next to him and gulping it down. By now he caught the attention of almost the whole table, which involved five players on both sides.

“I didn’t-”, Bastian cleared his throat a few more times, “I didn’t dream anything, stop asking.”

Lukas perked his eyebrows up.

“I can smell lies”, the Pole said, making sniffing noises.

Bastian felt his cheeks hottening and quickly looked down again, staring at his plate which looked like a freaking battlefield. _Dear God, please let this be over soon,_ Bastian prayed. He thought about just leaving the table but eventually decided against it since he would only make himself even more suspicious.

“I bet he had a soggy dream”, Mario suddenly horned in.

“I know this kind of red”, Lukas pointed at Bastian’s face, sounding like an expert with doctoral degree, “It’s the shade of shame.”

He satisfyingly nodded to himself, leaving back an utterly shocked looking Bastian. Lukas eyes widened as he saw Bastian’s reaction, and his cheeky grin grew.

“Aha!”, he shouted, slamming his palm on the table.

Bastian leaned back, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“What is this? An interrogation?”, he asked, not sounding as confident as originally planned.

Lukas gave him a warm laugh at that and Bastian couldn’t help but laugh as well. This situation was just too odd to be true.

“Angelina Jolie?”, Per smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Bastian.

“Don’t be silly, Per! It was clearly Heidi Klum! Am I right, Basti?”, Mesut commented from two seats away.

By now everyone started to shout random names of female celebrities in Bastian’s direction and Bastian just stared at Lukas, mouthing a (not so thankfully meant)   _“Thank you”_ at him. Lukas winked.

“Brad Pitt?”, he asked, not breaking eye contact with Bastian.

Silence. Almost the whole table stopped talking, everyone turning their heads expectantly towards Bastian, who looked like someone just told him Elvis still lives. His chest tightened and his jaw clenched, as he intensely went through his mind to find a clever counter. God, no.

“Are you insane, Lukas?!”, Per shouted.

Bastian let out a relieved breath. He could always count on Per.

“If he had a sex dream with a man, it would be no other than you!”, the tall defender continued, breaking out into broad laughter.

Bastian swore to himself to never provide Per with his good music again, which he always asked for during long flights. But for now he first of all needed to find a freaking response before this escalated.

“Not even in my dreams!”, the midfielder lied, narrowing his eyes at Lukas, smirking. _Okay, that should work for now._

Lukas laughed, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his biceps,

“So you wanna tell me you could resist these beauties?”, he chuckled.

A few started laughing at the typical Lukas - comment, everyone returned to their breakfast (or whatever they were doing before), leaving the “love birdies” to themselves since this kind of teasing was nothing new anymore.

“Think about the children, Lukas!”, Bastian hissed with a smile on his face, avoiding the actual question masterfully.

After a few more minutes Bastian finally felt his muscles relaxing again. _That was a freaking close call, Herr Schweinsteiger,_ he thought while absently nodding at Lukas, who was telling him something about how his diet already showed results.

****  
  


*******************

 

The players flowed onto  the pitch for training. After an awkward breakfast and a victory against the Portuguese, Die Mannschaft was ready to train again. Bastian was just grateful nobody was asking about his dream still. He still doesn’t know how he made it out alive. He made the conscious decision to stay away from Lukas as long as possible because he couldn’t trust his cursed genes which allowed him to blush so hard whenever Lukas made a teasing comment. If he ran into that situation again, he knew he would crack under pressure.

“Common Basti pick your head up! We’re playing rugby, and I’m about to kick your ass!” Lukas commented, suddenly appearing out of no where.

“Jesus Christ you scared me…” Bastian mumbled, knowing his ‘staying away’ plan wouldn’t last.

“You’re uneasy today… common loosen up! Let’s go play!” Lukas yipped dragging Bastian by the wrist.

After some moments of dragging, the teams were situated. Of course everyone planned to put Lukas and Bastian on separate teams, for good measures. A few points in they were tied. Bastian ran with the ball, expecting a soft tackle, that he did not receive, ended up being smashed into the ground by the one and only Poldi. Bastian had dropped the ball but neither cared, laughing their asses off.

“Shit I think you caught my jaw with your shoulder…” Bastian said through a stifle of laughs, pretending to adjust his jaw.

“Shut up cry baby, this is rugby get used to it.”

“I don’t think this sport is for my old ass.” Bastian said as Lukas got to his feet.

Lukas offered his hand to the Bavarian who gladly accepted it. Lukas pulled him up roughly with so much force Bastian toppled over again, onto Lukas.

“I was expecting you to help me up, not bring me back down idiot.” Bastian chuckled while his back laid across Lukas’ stomach, making them perpendicularly on top of each other.

“I thought you had a steady grasp on the ground! Don’t blame me!” Lukas said rolling out from under Bastian.

As the two men continued to bicker on the ground, Miro and Philipp studied from afar.

“It’s been 10 years… I still don’t get it.” Fips whispered to Miroslav as they kept watching.

Miro shrugged,

“What do you expect? They’re men with wives, a kid and girlfriends. It’ll always be like this.”

Philipp looked up at the older man,

“Well that’s not what I was talking about but…”

“Then what were you talking about?” Miro frowned at Philipp.

 

“I...uh… Don’t know. I just… don’t understand.”

“They like each other Fips. They just don’t know how to deal with or show it. So they pull… this bullshit.” Miro said smirking once again pointing at Lukas shoving Bastian to the ground, yet again.

Philipp gave an awkward ‘humph’ face, puffing out his cheeks. He put his hands on his hips he watched Bastian attempt to trip Lukas.

“Do they not realize how obvious they are? It would be so much easier if they just-”

“Don’t be ignorant, it’s not as easy as it seems. You can’t just be like POOF! I’m going to date a man in a homophobic world while being world famous at the same time. Let me remind you about Monika, Louis and Sarah too.” Miro explained putting a hand on Philipp’s shoulder, signaling him to join the rest of the team elsewhere.

“You idiot! The team left us!” Bastian said hustling over to their other teammates, who were getting the bikes out for a nice ride around the town.

“That’s not my fault! If you stopped trying to trip me all the time maybe we wouldn’t have been distracted…” Lukas said with a smile running after Bastian.

“So you guys decided to join us?” Thomas hummed in a sing-song voice.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bastian countered while hopping onto the mountain bike.

“Oh nothing, nothing” Thomas said waving Bastian away and biking ahead.

The bike ride lasted for a good 45 minutes. They discovered many little wonders of the Brazilian town. It was truly beautiful. And a good workout, the landscape having hilly terrain all around. Despite the fact Lukas pushing Bastian off the trail into a ditch, it was a typically peaceful trip. Once they returned it was leisure time again.

“You did not!”

“Yes, I did! And then-”

Bastian and Lukas were sitting in one of the many big and unbelievably comfortable hammocks, which were hanging everywhere around the camp. The midfielder was just about to continue with his thrilling story about that one time he accidentally made his brother, Tobias, lose two teeth, when suddenly something in his pocket vibrated. He grabbed his phone reflexively, looking at the blinking display.

“Sarah!”, he declared out loud, staring at it for a few more seconds before giving Lukas an apologizing look.

Lukas smiled warmly and waved it off,

“It’s okay, Basti. I think I should call Monika as well”, he laughed, groaning as he tried to get to his feet again (which was apparently not that easy).

“Oh, you old fart.”, Bastian said, eventually kicking him off the hammock.

Lukas fell on the floor but quickly jumped up again, shaking off the dirt from his shorts. He turned around and opened his mouth in protest but Bastian pressed his finger against his own lips.

“Shh!”, he grinned at Lukas when he pressed the phone to his ear, answering the call.

“Sarah, honey! How are you?”

Lukas closed his mouth again. He stared a few seconds, then just stuck out his tongue before spinning around to leave Bastian alone. Bastian couldn’t help but chuckle at this typical, childish behaviour. He loved it.

“I’m fine, just missing you.”, Sarah’s voice sounded through the phone, interrupting Bastian’s thoughts.

“I managed to watch the match on TV, though! I am so happy for you, Basti!”, she said with a chirp in her voice.

Bastian needed a few seconds before remembering again that Sarah was still away on business. Gosh, she almost traveled more than him sometimes.

“Thank you, Schatz.”

Bastian smiled. It was nice to hear Sarah’s gentle voice. He had missed it but suddenly felt a bit guilty because he actually hasn't thought of her _that_ much during the past few days in Campo Bahia.

“So, how’s the camp? Everything as beautiful as expected?”

“Better!”, Bastian answered quickly.

It was true. This was probably one of the most beautiful places he has ever been to. He should actually enjoy it more, he thought, looking towards the bright, burning sun above him. Bastian took a deep breath, adjusting his sunglasses.

“Everything okay, Basti?”

“What? Yes, no, everything is perfect.”, he laughed softly. “That’s why I sighed. It’s… I wish you could see it.”, he sighed once more, letting his head fall back.

Sarah giggled, then quickly went quiet again.

“Everything okay with you, though?”, Bastian asked.

“I just.... miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”, he replied, gulping down the slight guilt which just didn’t want to completely go away.

“So, do you have any plans for the evening?”, Sarah asked, her voice already sounding a bit more cheerful again.

The Bavarian absently pulled at the end of his trikot, removing some fuzz. With one foot on the ground he made the hammock swing slowly.

“Hm, not really. I guess I will go to bed early today. Training will be tough, as always.”, he answered.

He should indeed catch up on some sleep, he thought to himself. The past nights weren’t long enough at all, considering the fact that he was on the biggest freaking tournament, and also planning on finally winning the damn cup this time.

“Yes, I can understand that”, she laughed gently. “Well, I need to go, Basti. I have a photoshooting in a few hours and still need to go to the hairdresser.”

“Sometimes I wonder which one of our jobs are more stressful.”, Bastian laughs.

He groaned as he stretched himself.

“I love you, Bastian”, she whispered softly.

“I love you, too.”

As Bastian hung up Lukas found the hammock once again.

“Did you have a good chat with Sarah?” Lukas asked laying down on the hammock next to Bastian.

“Yeah! I miss her a lot. She seems to be very busy though. How’s Monika and Louis?”

“Uh, good! Louis was actually asking about you. He misses his Uncle Basti.”

“Oh does he now?” Bastian smirked.

Lukas giggled and stuffed his phone back into his shorts pocket.

“Common, let’s get a dip in the pool before the sun sets.” Lukas said looking up at the sun, shading himself with his hand.

“Alright alright. One swim. My legs might give out if I do anymore though” Bastian complained.

“Oh boo, you’re so old, common it’ll be relaxing.”

Bastian moaned tiredly and got off the hammock making the weight shift unevenly, flipping Lukas onto the ground. Although Bastian didn’t intend on doing so, he fell on the ground because he was laughing so damn hard. Bastian offered a helping hand and as he did Lukas swiftly got up and grabbed Bastian’s waist and threw him over his shoulder.

“Lukas get me down! Holy shit what are you doing?!” Bastian screamed loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

“We’re going to the pool dumbass!” Lukas said stepping next to the rim of the pool.

“You ready?” Lukas hinted.

“N-No?!” Bastian yelled again.

At that Lukas stuffed his hand in Bastian’s pocket as his body was still slung over his shoulder. He grabbed Bastian’s phone and threw it onto one of the poolside lawn chairs.

 

“Alright now that your phone is safe… Heave!” Lukas said excitedly as he threw Bastian into the crystal clear water.

Lukas decided to strip off his shirt and put his phone on the same lawn chair. He calmly walked into the pool using the steps.

“Pussy, you didn’t jump in!” Bastian snot-nosed.

“Oh hush, that was the only way to get you in here.” Lukas said flicking some water into Bastian’s face.

Bastian moved his dripping hair out of the way and gave him the ‘pissed’ look. Lukas pinched Bastian’s cheek,

“Common let’s play some pool basketball, that will calm you down, cranky pants.”

Bastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m done playing games with you!”

“Aw, why?” Lukas pouted.

“Because you always cheat!”

“Do not!”  
  


“Says the one who pushed me into a ditch earlier today while we were racing back to camp on the bikes. You’re an awful cheater.” Bastian sighed crossing his arms on his chest.

“Schweini, your serious is showing.”

Bastian splashed water into Lukas’ eyes and tackled him underwater. They kept tussling until Lukas grabbed Bastian’s waistband of his training shorts. Both came up for air, but Lukas still held onto the band.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Bastian questioned trying to take Lukas’ hand off of both his shorts and obviously soaked briefs.

“You said I was a cheater. So I’m punishing you for it.”

Next thing Bastian knew, Lukas sunk underwater and took off both Bastian’s shorts and underwear. When he came back up he chucked it as far away from the pool as possible. Which happened to be near the table tennis set. Bastian’s eyes widened and stared at Lukas, who was looking very successful, with the most terrified look.

“Go get my shorts you bastard!” Bastian hollered pushing Lukas as hard as he could (which wasn’t much due to being underwater and simultaneously trying to hide everything).

“Hmmmmm…” Lukas hummed pondering his options.

“No.”

“Lukas Josef Podolski GO GET THEM.”

“I. Said. No.” Lukas smirked at the other man, whom was covering his business with his soaking training shirt, which didn’t help too much, for it was white.

 

“You’re such a bitch. Just enjoy this while it lasts.” Bastian scoffed still thinking if he should go run out and grab his shorts.

“I am, don’t worry. And if you want to go get your shorts, have fun because there’s cameras everywhere around here.” Lukas chuckled.

Bastian blushed at Lukas’ matter-of-factly comment. He wasn’t about to let the media have his dick picture.

“You’ve had enough. Please go get my clothes now.” he begged.

“Awww is the little baby scared that people will see his penis? Awww how cute.” Lukas pursed.

Bastian crinkled his nose and decided Lukas needed to eat his own words. He went underwater, pushed Lukas over, and pulled off Lukas’ bottoms as well. Then he threw them over on top of Bastian’s own shorts.

“Ha! How do you like it?!”

“Feels nice, actually”

“God you’re sick!” Bastian repulsed punching Lukas in the shoulder, who wasn’t as bothered about nudity like Bastian was (despite him being Catholic).

“Seriously Bastian? We’ve seen everyones dick around here. Just go on and get our shorts!”

“Shut up.” Bastian huffed.

“Make me!” Lukas countered in a flirty tone.

Perfect timing because Mats happened to be walking by, interrupting their ‘moment’.

“Uh… should I-” the defender asked in a hush tone, pointing back at his house.

“NO! Mats please, can you get our clothes over there?” Bastian said in a hurried voice.

“Okay…. but why the fuck are you two skinny dipping in the DFB pool. Everyone uses it, you know that right? We don’t need… you know...in the pool.”

“God! Mats, Lukas is just being an asshole please just throw them in here.”

Mats gave Bastian the most confused look, still wondering why _both_ of them were naked.

“Here…I should of known it was Lukas’ doing.” Mats said throwing both their clothes back in the water.

“Hey! Why is it always my fault?!” Lukas whined.

“Because we know you’re the flirtatious one in the relationship.” Hummels winked.

Bastian held back a laugh as Lukas rolled his eyes, carefully putting on his soaked shorts in the water.

*********************

Hours later the entire team was in for a final meeting for the day. Philipp gave his last order before sending everyone off to bed.

“It’s almost night time. Everyone should get extra sleep. Tomorrow is our last training before the Ghana match. We need to be on our A-game.” Philipp commanded while the team was in a huddle.

The men all nodded their heads and went separate ways, some actually going to bed, and others returning to the kitchen.

“Basti! Let’s go take a walk on the beach!” Lukas begged.

“You heard what Fips said! Are you crazy? I’m not getting lost at night either.” Bastian whined.

“We won’t get lost! We got the Poldi senses on our side!”

“Oh GOD.” Thomas moaned as he walked past them and into his own house.

Lukas glared at him but ignored the comment.

“Common, please!” he begged again.

“Lukas my legs hurt, I’ve had enough for the day.” Bastian said holding the door open to his house.

Lukas crinkled his nose but wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine, you won't have to walk, Princess Bastian” Lukas said picking up Bastian and carrying him bridal style.

Bastian blushed rapidly,

“Put me down! Lukas, I swear if you drop me…”

“I would never drop my Princess!”

If cheeks could get any redder this, this was the time that they would. Bastian silently cursed his genes, **yet again** , for blushing so easily. Luckily Lukas was focused on his path instead of Bastian’s face, so he didn’t take notice. Bastian tried to escape Lukas’ grasp but it was no use, he would just hurt himself in the process. But to be fair, Bastian never expected to be carried like this and he oddly settled into his arms, instead of being uptight. The sun was setting as it kissed the horizon of the ocean. It was glorious, breathtaking even. The colours of the Brazilian sky were subtle and heartwarming. Lukas looked down at Bastian to see that he already started to fall asleep in his arms. His exhaustion from the night before was truly showing after training, a long bike ride, and their extra activities that day. Even Bastian questioned how he had the energy to do all that after such a rough night. But he also knew his best friend emanated a special energy that kept him going. That’s why they worked so fabulously together. Meanwhile, Bastian’s head was nuzzled into Lukas’ neck. Lukas took note of Bastian’s slight smirk as he slept. Lukas laid him down in the warm sand which seemed to wake him up.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. You’re comfier than I thought.” Bastian said in a drowsy tone.

“I know I get that a lot.” Lukas added, winking at Bastian.

They listened to the waves crash along the shore for a bit, just letting the soothing sound take them away. The longer they listened, the more relaxed they became. As if each sound of a bird flying by and each wave that slammed against the brim of the sand made their nerves calm down one by one. It almost made Bastian forget his worries, forget the stress and pressure of the World Cup. What mattered was now, and he was with Lukas at this moment.

“Anyways... I just wanted to show you the sunset before I took you to bed. Look there.” Lukas smiled pointing at the sunset which shown purple, blue, orange, and various shades of red and pink.

“It’s really beautiful. Thank you Poldi.” Bastian yawned and showed a full tooth grin at his enthusiastic friend.

Lukas quickly snapped a picture of the scene before stowing away his phone. He sat back and accidentally put his hand on top of Bastian’s. But he didn’t move it. Bastian looked down at their hands and blushed like a mad man, once again.

“We’ll win it this year, I know it….” Lukas whispered not breaking eye contact with the descending sun.

Bastian intertwined a couple of their fingers and sighed.

“I hope so Prinz Poldi. I really do.”

***********************

“What are you doing?” Manuel shouted at Thomas who seemed to be up to no good.

“Oh uhhh nothing Manuel!”

“Thomas, tell me the truth. What are you doing?”

“Well Manu, I wanted to see if Bastian and Lukas would get lost on the beach. That stupid ‘Poldi senses’ thing sounded ridiculous to me. I just wanted to witness them getting lost and then laugh at it tomorrow morning.” Thomas complained blowing the fallen hair out of his face.

“Stop watching them, you’re creepy. Don’t you have Lisa to talk too? Or Miro to bother? OR sleep to get too?”

“Goodness, I was just joking around with them. I can’t even see them anymore, happy?.” Thomas said stomping his foot at the keeper.

“I hope they’re lost…” Thomas whispered inaudibly.

Manuel rubbed his temple.

“When will he keep his nose out of senseless business? I swear Thomas just wants to be yelled at for fun...” he mumbled to himself.

“Well I’m going to bed before (or if) they come back. I’ll see you at training tomorrow. You know the Ghana match is the day after tomorrow, right? Make sure Bastian and Lukas don’t tear you apart before then. We kind of need you.”

Manuel rolled his eyes and started heading to the exit. But before he could move any further Bastian and Lukas entered which made him freeze in his spot. Once again, Lukas was carrying Bastian like a bride.

“You better have functioning legs for training tomorrow. I don’t think I can carry you much longer.” Lukas joked.

“My room is upstairs big boy.”

“Damn you, seriously? I’ve had enough.”

“Common Prinz Poldi! I’m not getting any younger here.”

“Hell no you aren’t!”

Bastian pinched Lukas’ nipple through his shirt at that comment. Lukas winced then playfully smiled at him and started climbing the steps one by one. In the meantime Manuel was frozen by the window, thanking God they didn’t notice him in the moonlight that shone through. Luckily the darkness of the house was on his side. Every light has been turned off. Manuel knew he could have ruined...whatever this moment was. He should be returning to his house and leaving the two men alone but he couldn’t help himself. This was way too good to miss. He couldn’t help but to find something good to gossip about in the morning. On the other hand, maybe he wanted to keep it to himself. _Good thing Thomas’ loud mouth wasn’t here to ruin it,_ Manuel reminded himself.

“Okay we’re here… Can I put you down now? This is ridiculous.” Lukas moaned with exhaustion.

“Really? You have to put me in bed! Goodness! What is this world we live in that I can’t get tucked into bed?!” Bastian teased.

“You’re starting to become as annoying as I usually am.”

“I wonder who I learned it from Mr. Tease.”

“Mr. Tease? That’s not as insulting as you want it to be.”  
  


“Oh shut up and just put me on my bed. It’s seriously really late.”

“We would of gotten to bed much quicker if you weren’t so attached to me Schweinsteiger. You have two legs.” Lukas winked at him as he set him on his bed.

“Blah blah blah, stop making excuses. You carried me in the first place!”

As the bickering continued, Manuel stood near the door in the darkness, but at an audible distance. He wanted to vomit at how dumb they sounded. Manuel swore to himself that even he didn’t flirt this much with Kathrin. They sounded like children. They _were_ children.

“Okay I’m satisfied now. You can go. What a good knight if I do say so myself.” Bastian said putting a hand on his own chest.

“Knight? I thought I was your Prince.” Lukas said leaning closer crouching to Bastian’s level, whom was sitting upright on the bed.

“Eh same thing.”

“Not exactly. A knight is a warrior where as a Prince is an heir to the throne!” Lukas mentioned in a cocky tone.

“You’re an idiot.” Bastian muttered the common phrase again to the other man.

“No, I’m a Prince!” Lukas argued putting his hand on Bastian’s neck.

“When will you ever shut up?”

“Probably not. You should know. It’s been 10 years.”

“10 long years…” Bastian whispered.

“What are you trying to say?” Lukas whispered back leaning even closer.

Manuel peaked around the corner of the door frame and his eyes could not believe him. It was true. All Thomas’ dumb antics and theories. After all of the eye rolls and tired sighs, Thomas actually had a point. _Thomas had a point?_ Manuel asked himself. That was rare, except if it were about horses. Manuel watched closer yet again, being careful not to make a sound.

“I’m just saying… 10 years for this.” Bastian murmured looking at his lap.

Lukas took his hand off of Bastian’s neck and moved it to Bastian’s chin.

“It’s time for bed, Schweini.”

“Yes. You’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bastian, I’m not going anywhere, of course I’ll see you. I can’t really leave during the World Cup, nor do I want too.”

Bastian took that as a hint that he meant something else, not the World Cup. Lukas turned around, about to walk out the door,

“You don’t have to leave…” Bastian whispered as softly as he could.

Lukas turned back around and held Bastian’s face with one swift motion. He smiled his adorable smile, his lips favouring the side without the scar.

“Goodnight Schweinsteiger.”

At that moment Lukas brushed his lips onto Bastian’s. It was a soft and uneasy kiss. Both of them unsure of what they were doing. This time it wasn’t a dream. Bastian was still taken aback by Lukas’ actions. But his actions were quicksand, and Bastian sank into them. The kiss became more...and more than either of them planned on it being. It was so passionate and they kept going for it again and again. Lukas came up for breath for only a second and crashed his teeth into Bastian’s, joining him on bed, holding his own body above the older man’s. Bastian put a hand of Lukas’ pectoral, moving his hand up and down with the pace of the kisses. Lukas started to swiftly grind into his motions, swooping his hips down low, rubbing his frontal with Bastian’s. Bastian moaned as Lukas started to kiss his neck, sucking one spot and moving on to the next. Bastian’s hand automatically went to Lukas’ ass as if it were an instinct.

“I see how it is…” Lukas purred.

Lukas’ pointer finger made circular motions on Bastian’s hipbones. Bastian thrusted his hips forward in anticipation. His face was red hot and sweat dripped down his back just from his arousal.

“Lukas…. I… need to go… to sleep.” Bastian panted.

“As do I… I’ll see you tomorrow dumbass.” Lukas said toyingly.

He kissed Bastian again for the severalth time and left like a thief in the night. Bastian sat back in the dark room looking at the ceiling. _That wasn’t a dream. That actually happened. Oh. My. God._ He thought. And with another man. His best friend, who has a wife and a son.

“OUCH. FUCK!” A voice whispered loudly after a huge crash, which interrupted Bastian’s thoughts of regret.

Bastian ran out to see if it were Lukas but he had already made his way back to his house. It turned out to be Manuel who has tripped down the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing still up?!” Bastian hissed.

“I could ask the same thing for you!” Manuel hissed back.

“I was in bed the entire time! Usually I don’t see my goalkeeper falling down the stairs late at night!”

“And usually I don’t see my vice captain with hickeys!”

Bastian clapped his hand over his neck as his hot cheeks returned.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone, Manuel Peter Neuer. ESPECIALLY Thomas.”

Manuel smirked as he got to his feet and brushed off the dirt on his pants.

“Yes my Prince!” Manuel teased as he went back to his room.

**  
**Bastian mentally kicked himself for this. He knew he wouldn’t get away with it. No matter what, Lukas caused trouble. He always has. With the media and in his personal life. Sarah has questioned Bastian even. And after this, Bastian would have to lie to his own girlfriend. This isn’t what he wanted. He knew he had feelings for his best friend, and in the back of his mind he wanted this ‘act’ to happen all along, but he should of known the consequences before he kissed Lukas back in the first place. _This was a mistake._ Bastian thought as he finally went back to bed, angry at his stupidity. Feelings cannot get in the way of the true goal. No distractions will get in the way of his focus on winning the final trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you all are super lucky that I decided to skip school today. MUAHAHAHAHA *ehem* so Misha and I could actually work on this long ass chapter (well...the longest so far) together despite the time zones. And shit things are getting intense. I can tell you we went over this chapter like... 8 times? Adding sentences here, scenes there... I think it's obvious who's writing which parts cause I always some how make Lukas carry Bastian. Both in the pool scene and the beach/house scene. Maybe I fantasize too much... ehhhhh who cares? A N Y W A Y S. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! Got a shit ton of fuckery in here.... No pun intended. *rubs temple* these next couple chapters are gonna be...interesting for Misha and I to write... You'll see why once they come out. Oh and headcanon of ours, Bastian blushes A LOT. We just like it that way ;)  
> Remember our tumblr's are: basicallybayern.tumblr.com and pcdolski.tumblr.com


	5. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Bastian, a confused Lukas, and a tight game. More like a recipe for disaster. But Philipp is there to help compromise. But Bastian can't take it any longer, he had to tell the truth, even if it hurts.

“Go, go, go, go, go!”

Jogi stood on the side of the pitch, motivating his past running team with shouts and claps.

“Common guys, just one more lap!”

The players were exhausted. The sun burned mercilessly and after almost three hours of tough training, Bastian wasn’t the only one who yearned for a cold shower and some freshly washed clothes. _Just one more round,_ Bastian motivated himself with Jogi’s words. He was just about to reach the finish line (which consisted of two empty water bottles), when suddenly, a heavy body pushed itself past Bastian. Bastian stumbled, looking up with a groan.

“First!”, Lukas shouted, giving Bastian a triumphant grin.

 

“Good for you.”, Bastian replied drily.

He walked past Lukas, apparently about to run another round around the pitch.

“Where are you going, Schweinsteiger? Training is over, you can head to the showers now.”, Jogi shouted into Bastian’s direction.

But Bastian was already at the corner flag again, not able to hear (or ignoring) the shouts from the coach.

“Whatever…”, Löw mumbled. “The boy must know his limits”.

Lukas gazed after Bastian. That hasn’t been the first time today Bastian seemed to be ...annoyed (?) at Lukas. He shrugged it off.

“Bet he had a bad dream again, eh?”, he said to his confused looking teammates, trying to sound like wasn’t a big deal.

_Well it isn’t,_ Lukas thought. _He’s just stressed, that’s all._

After several more laps (after ten Bastian stopped counting), the Bavarian midfielder broke into a trot, breathing heavily. He grabbed one of the water bottles which laid around the pitch and gulped it down with a few big swigs. He threw the bottle carelessly onto the pitch knowing the groundskeeper would pick it up later anyways. Bastian looked around and it was obvious his team had already been into the locker room before him. He entered the room swiftly and it was completely empty. Good, Bastian thought satisfyingly, tossing his sweaty jersey through the room, quickly followed by his pants and underwear, shoes and socks. He grabbed his shower sandals and danced through the room towards the showers. It was something new to be all alone in the dressing room but Bastian liked it. Even though he did prefer some company in general, but this was perfect for today.

Before he could even turn around the corner to enter the shower room Bastian stopped, hearing the well known sound of a running shower. _No way,_ he thought in disbelief. He hesitated for a second, then shaking his head and continued his way towards the hot and vapor filled room. The midfielder looked around, spotting a tall, ripped body that he didn’t want to admit he knew too well.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, Bastian asked hoarsely.

Lukas turned around,

“That was not my intention, no.”

Bastian let out a frustrated sigh, choosing the shower that was the furthest away from Lukas’. He turned his back to his Polish friend and immediately started to shampoo his hair before it was even completely wet. Lukas clenched his jaw as he watched Bastian trying to spread the white foam over his still dry hair. He walked towards the midfielder uneasily, stopping at the shower next to him. He just hoped Bastian wouldn’t ask why he was still in the shower. It’s been an hour for Lukas now. Bastian slammed against the button on the wall, causing the shower to let out another round of water.

“What do you want, Lukas?”, he asked bitterly.

Lukas flinched at Bastian’s dead voice echoing in the empty room.

“I don’t know, Bastian.”, he couldn’t remember the last time he called him ‘Bastian’,

“Maybe trying to figure out what the fuck your problem is.”

Lukas tried to hide the hurt sound in his voice.

Bastian turned around, washing off the last bits of foam from his hair. He looked into Lukas’ cursed blue eyes, gulping down the frustration that was building up again. He clenched his fist, watching a waterdrop making its way over Lukas’ face, down to his wet lips right where his scar was. Bastian forced himself to look away again,

“I don’t have a problem, why are you asking?”, he asked emotionlessly, staring at one of the plug holes on the white, tiled ground.

“Basti…”, Lukas said softly, reaching out for the naked shoulder of his friend.

He couldn’t understand Bastian’s farfetched behavior and it killed him. The touch of Lukas’ hand made Bastian shiver and his chest tightened.

“Don’t…”, Bastian said lowly, pushing Lukas’ hand away again.

Lukas clutched Bastian’s wrist and firmly pulled him closer until their naked chests touched. Both men breathed heavily and Bastian glared at Lukas’ lips, now only millimeters away from his own. Lukas closed his eyes, relishing the closeness of the body in front of him. He had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing Bastian. They poised for a moment in this position, not daring to move an inch. Both showers went off, their breaths (and probably their heartbeats) were the only sound in the empty, steamy room.

“Lukas….”, Bastian groaned.

“Hmm?”, Lukas hummed, his eyes still closed.

The Pole let go of Bastian’s wrist, instead letting his own hand slide down, slipping his fingertips into the arch of Bastian’s lower back, pushing their bodies even closer together.

“Lukas, please….”, Bastian’s voice was getting louder but he couldn’t hide the desiring tone in it.

He let his hand rest in Lukas’ neck, licking his lips, his breath was unsteady. Another few lingering seconds passed.

“Lukas, how do you think this will ever work out?”

And before Lukas even had the chance to answer, Bastian already turned around and left the room with bounding strides. Lukas let out a loud sigh, running his fingers through his own, short hair. He should regret what has happened the night before, but he didn’t. He had known it was causing nothing but trouble, but he would do it again; every time.

***********

 

Everyone piled into the bus in preparation for the Ghana match. Bastian made a conscious decision to not sit next to Lukas, sitting at the front by the window again. As everyone was taking their seats his teammates purposely left the seat next to Bastian open, thinking he’d want Lukas to sit there. And of course Lukas plopped right next to him, making his plan a failure.

Bastian rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Stop being an ass would you?” Lukas whispered harshly.

Bastian ignored him and turned to look out the window, resting his chin on his palm, making a pouting face.

“You can’t ignore me forever.” Lukas pleaded.

Bastian mumbled something inaudible into the window.

“Commoooooon Basti We’re a team!” Lukas said changing his sad attitude to a childish one, hoping that would change the Bavarian.

Lukas took Bastian’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, but that only pissed off Bastian even more.

“Please don’t touch me, Lukas.”

“That’s not what you said yesterday…” Lukas whispered into his ear.

Bastian scoffed and pushed Lukas’s face away with his hand. Lukas gave him a repulsed look and turned in the opposite direction. This is going to be a long bus ride, Lukas thought.

“Hey Lukas! What’s wrong with you?” Per asked from across the aisle.

Lukas raised his eyebrow at him and said nothing.

“I will take that as something’s wrong. We got to be ready for this match Lukas! Hey Thomas can you turn on some music?” Per shouted towards the back where Thomas was.

Thomas was always in charge of the music so he put his thumb up playing Final Countdown by Europe. Per smiled back,

“Here Lukas, cheer up you love this song.”

Lukas turned around to see Bastian, whom was still sulking, looking outside the window. He was starting to worry because he knew Bastian would be playing this time around. Lukas turned back around and softly starting singing along,

_“We’re heading to Venus and still stand tall”_

Bastian turned around to look at Lukas cocking his eyebrows in a confused way.

Lukas put a hand on his shoulder,

_“Cause maybe they’ve seen us and welcome us all”_

__

Bastian shook his head,

“Lukas I don’t know what you’re trying to do, I’m not in the mood okay?”

That only made Lukas sing louder,

_“With so many light years to go and things to be found!”_

__

Lukas smiled thinking his tactics were softening the midfielder,

_“I’m sure we’ll all miss her so…”_

__

At this time the half the bus started to sing and it was all directed at Bastian. They knew they needed him especially to pump him up for the match.

_“It’s the Final Countdown!”_

__

It was as if the whole bus shook with the lyrics of the bus. When Bastian finally cracked a smile the whole team cheered loudly. They were ready for Ghana, or so they thought.

Everyone piled into the locker room singing the German hymne. They started dressing down into their home kits while various conversations flourished throughout the room. Of course, Lukas’ kit and shoes were placed next to Bastian’s. Even if they got him to smile, he still wasn’t okay. _This day can’t get worse,_ Bastian thought, pulling his shirt over his head. He caught a glimpse of Lukas naked torso next to him as he did the same. It was muscular and- The midfielder mentally punched himself, forcing himself to fucking focus. He sat down to untie his shoes when Lukas brushed his naked arm as he sat down next to Bastian. Bastian shivered, the pictures of last night hitting him unpreparedly. Lukas all over him, panting, his lips- Stop it! The Bavarian clenched his jaw.

“I am not gay”, he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes in frustration.

“What did you say?”, Lukas asked a bit too cheerful.

“Nothing.”, Bastian grumbled.

Lukas jokingly punched his friend’s shoulder.

“Ah, stop being so grumpy, old man.”, he grinned, letting his hand rest on the midfielder’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me, Lukas.”, Bastian said, now louder.

A few teammates looked up, muttering something to each other. Manuel studied both men with concern. Lukas laughed nervously.

“What?”

Bastian stood up, roughly pushing off Lukas’ hand.

“I said, don’t fucking touch me!”, he yelled.

There was sudden silence in the dressing room. Everyone stopped talking, all eyes on Bastian and Lukas, who was still too shocked to say anything. Philipp immediately made his way through the dressing room, stopping in front of the two men, softly pulling Bastian away from Lukas.

“Bastian, stop it!”

The defender and captain of the national team dragged the midfielder into a contiguous room, isolating them from the others. Bastian was still breathing heavily, his green eyes were glassy.

“Bastian, whatever your problem is right now, get it under control! We have a match to play! This is not the right time to yell at a teammate, no matter what happened between the two of you! I don’t want to know it, but forget it for now and fix it later! You understand?”

Philipp was angry but mostly concerned. Not only about Bastian and Lukas but about the whole team. A tense atmosphere within the team was the last they needed right now. Bastian clenched his jaw and looked down, slowly realizing what he did.

“Yes…”, he cleared his throat. “Yes, I  know. I’m… I’m sorry Philipp. It won’t happen again.”

“I hope so. And after the match, figure this shit out.”

He left Bastian before he could respond another time. The Bavarian shook his head. _I don’t think this can be fixed,_ he thought, closing his eyes.

Lukas still hasn’t barely moved. He sat down again, staring at his boots. Without his notice, Miroslav sat down next to him, laying an arm around his Polish compatriot.

“Wszystko w porządku, Łukasz?”, Miroslav asked softly.        

“Nie sądzę.”, Lukas responded.                 

“Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?”       

Lukas thought for a second, then let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Nie.”

Miroslav supportively tapped him on the shoulder. Lukas gave him a tired but thankful smile before the older man stood up again to continue dressing himself.

**************************************

Another match and Basti still wasn’t game fit to be in the starting XI. Especially after his ‘accident’, he wasn’t fit to be with the team at that moment. Of course Manuel started in goal and Mats, Benedikt, Per and Jerome started as the defensive line up. Then Philipp, their captain, Toni, Sami, and Mesut started in the midfield while Mario and Thomas took the points. The possession the entire match seemed even but Germany had the slight edge. After attempts by both sides the game remained scoreless by the first half. Something seemed to be bothering Jerome so after the halftime break Shkodran Mustafi took his spot. Finally at minute 54 the golden boy, Mario Götze scored a delightful goal that went from his head to his own knee, landing the ball gracefully in the back of the net. But only a couple minutes after Ghana came back with a goal by Ayew. Manuel’s attitude was vicious, the goal was slightly ridiculous, for Shkodran didn’t do his job in getting on top of that header. Then not to long after, another goal causing Ghana to take the lead, the captain of Ghana, Gyan, scored, bringing the spirit and drive back through the Ghanaians. Towards minute 69 Mario got subbed out after a terrific game and a once leading goal to the older Miroslav Klose. And not to long after that Bastian finally came in for his fellow teammate, Sami Khedira. Towards the 70 minute mark Germany had been awarded with a corner which was headed on target by Benedikt Höwedes to only be completed with a pass into the back of the net by the one and only, Miroslav Klose. The game turned out to be a full out brawl to see who would come on top. The players from both sides were getting rough and soon Ghana’s own Muntari got punished with a yellow card. The whistle blew, ending it 2-2. Neither team deserved to lose, both win high ambitions and determination in the World Cup. But both made it through for now.

 

**************************

Everyone finally got back to camp and it didn’t have the spirit it used too. Every player ached and needed a good rest. Training was the next day anyways and they needed to prepare for playing against ‘the Yanks’.  Jogi sat everyone down in the main building of Camp Bahia to review the game. None of the men looked excited about his countless lectures. Rewatching the match, pausing it, discussing. ‘Rinse’ and repeat. The game was already about 95 minutes so that times two with all the stopping and criticizing. Bastian couldn’t focus on that at the moment. He couldn’t stop looking at the man on the other couch on the opposite side of the room. Lukas looked very absorbed into Jogi’s discussion despite him not playing. The longer Bastian stared the more he itched on the inside. He felt awful for what he did before, and it only disrupted the team and put everyone on edge a little more. His thoughts became a little more sentimental as time went on and the review went on longer. Bastian didn’t remember the last time he actually looked at Jogi. There was something inside him telling him to fix things. But he didn’t have the strength.

Philipp happened to sit next to Basti on the couch and it wasn’t to hard to notice Bastian’s longing stare. Philipp lightly kicked Bastian’s foot with the side of his own. Bastian shook his head as if he just woke up from a dream, blinking a couple times as well.

 

“Bastian. Are you paying attention? You played a bit of this game too. Come on, this is serious.” Jogi’s voice echoed through the room as everyone turned to glare at the Bavarian.

“Uh yeah I am….” Bastian responded almost to robotically.

“What did I say?”

Bastian felt the stares of many narrow. Nobody wanted Jogi to repeat his _entire_ speech again. Bastian swallowed hard,

“You were talking about our defensive line. How we have to hold back a bit. Then call back one of our defensive mids while the other pushes up.”

Jogi shook his head at Bastian’s vague answer and went right back to his overview. The room seemed to let go of the breath they were holding. Bastian looked around at the annoyed faces. One in particular was Lukas’. He looked disappointed more than anything, as if he sympathized Bastian. Lukas knew Bastian to well. Basti tended to take things way harder than others, taking the blame for everything. Bastian met Lukas’ eyes from across the room and it looked like Lukas had something to say but he broke the glance and focused back on Jogi.

_We need to fix this._ Bastian repeated in his head.

After the Jogi’s irritatingly long talk with the team, everyone was dismissed. Thomas stood up and walked over to Bastian who was waiting for a stupid remark, which he got,

“Nice save there. We almost had to go through that whole thing over again just because you couldn’t keep your eyes off the candy over there!” Thomas snickered signaling in Lukas’ direction.

“Sure Thomas whatever you say.” Bastian rolled his eyes giving Thomas a slight shove.

“Hey what are those marks on your neck?” Thomas said poking at one of Bastian’s barely visible hickies.

“You are an observant one aren’t you….” Bastian whispered angrily swatting his hand away.

“That’s from the game. One of the Ghana players elbowed me in the neck as we went for a header.” Bastian explained.

Thomas looked down Bastian’s collar being extremely nosey.

“There’s like…. 1...2… 4 of them! Bastian what the hell?” Thomas said trying not to laugh as Bastian started to blush once again.

“Shut up will you? It.. It was Sarah… Before I left for the World Cup.”

“Oh… I see… Those seem to stay for a while huh? You an easy bruiser?” Thomas was crying laughing at this point, he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Get out of here! I’m going to bed.” Bastian puffed out walking away from his fellow Bavarian.

“Get it Basti! I’ll keep it a secret!” Thomas hollered back at him still not fully believing Bastian’s story.

After Thomas’ teasing Bastian headed back to his House with Philipp following him from not to far behind.  Bastian reframed to his room and sat on his bed. There seemed to be an emotional cloud storming over his head. Bastian walked into his room and left it open. Philipp invited himself in and stood next to the bed.

“Bastian… what happened out there today? On the pitch? In the locker room? Is everything alright?” the curious Captain asked.

Bastian looked up at Philipp,

“Yeah I just freaked out under pressure. I was already nervous and Lukas wasn’t really helping calm my nerves.”

Philipp arched an eyebrow looking at the man carefully.

“But all Lukas was doing was changing… He didn’t say anything really in the first place!”

Bastian gulped down a lump in his throat. He could feel that he was starting to perspirate.

“I-I know… but he was just… annoying me. I’ve had enough.”

“What has been going on between you two? Mats told me that-”  
  


“Okay! That’s not what that looked like!.” Bastian said raising his voice quickly.

Philipp looked at the embarrassed man and starting to laugh.

“I’m serious! See, the pool thing was Lukas’ doing again. His antics are not good for my… anxiety right now. We need to be kept apart.” Bastian explained.

“But Manuel said you two were having fun the other night! He can’t be the cause of all your ‘anxiety’ Basti. He’s obviously your best friend and makes you happy. There’s something he did that really pissed you off and you’re not tell me.”

_Having fun the other night… Manuel is such a bastard,_ Bastian thought to himself.

“Yes, he did do something. And that’s why I did what I did when he came into the locker room.”

Philipp chuckled,

"Well, ten years is a long time, huh?"

Suddenly they got interrupted. Lukas awkwardly walked up to the open door and knocked on the door frame.

“Is it okay if I talk to Bastian, Philipp?” Lukas mumbled innocently, a bit surprised by Philipps presence.

Philipp looked at Bastian than back at Lukas,

“Well you two need to fix whatever… the hell this is. Please keep it civil Basti.” he said as he got up to leave.

Bastian blushed lightly and opted to looking at his lap. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to say to the Pole. Lukas sat down next to Bastian and put an arm around his shoulder, but Bastian was quick to shove it off. Lukas tried to look into Bastian’s eyes but the midfielder refused to look up. Lukas looked up at the ceiling as their thighs touched when the bed dipped as they sat. The Pole was just about to open his mouth (not even really sure what he planned on saying), when Bastian cut him off,

“...how will this work…” The Bavarian whispered still looking as his twiddling fingers in his lap.

“Basti…”

“No seriously. You have a wife, a son and I have a girlfriend that I might want to have a future with. I honestly don’t know where Sarah and I are going to go yet. There’s something in the way of making that decision and it’s you.” Bastian admitted.

That’s when Bastian looked up into Lukas’ eyes, but Bastian’s burned with a passionate hatred. But not for Lukas. For the situation they’re in.

 

“Bastian… I’m sor-”

“I am not a cheating man. I don’t cheat. I always want to be true to myself though… I feel like you are someone I can be true to as well. But I love Sarah. You are married. And there’s Louis. How would Louis be able to deal with his father being in a relationship with another man?! Don’t forget the fact that you’re Catholic, which adds to the amount of wrong this is! How could you lead me onto something that can’t happen?! What were you thinking?!” Bastian said raising his voice which was cracking at the seams.

His manner  was escalating at an unsteady rate, for each question he asked aroused a new one, just making him even more angry. Bastian’s eyes were puffy and red. They were glossed with regret. He knew everything that he was doing wasn’t right, and it literally ate at his heart. Slowly, each fiber of his heart seemed to mourn about how this couldn’t be.

“Let’s not forget that I’m not gay… you’re not gay! How… how does this even make sense to you Lukas?! You’re the only male I’ve ever desired that’s for damn sure!” Bastian whined as his cheeks were hot as he began to spill all his private thoughts which tortured him for days. And weeks. And maybe even years.

“Is this your way of filling a blank space because Monika hasn’t been there for you? Is that it? Is this a game to you? That you can get whatever you want in the world and everything will just be handed to you on a silver platter?” Bastian said grasping onto every question like his life depended on it.

“Bastian please let me tal-”

“I’m not done! I am not your one night flight. I’m not going to be the one that ruins two things. I can’t do this to Sarah, and **especially** not a family. Lukas…” a dreaded tear slid down his cheek.

“Why is it so hard for me **_not_** to love you….” Bastian whispered desperately.

Lukas’ heart skipped a few beats but he hid it well. The Pole looked in his eyes and wiped Bastian’s tear with his thumb. He couldn’t help but lay an arm around his best friend. (Or whatever the hell they were for each other by now). It was a bit awkward but yet so familiar and comfortable. Comfortable for him and even more for Bastian.

“Bastian… I’m not doing this for no reason. I know, you’re right. It would be breaking my religion to have a relationship with a man, to be cheating on my wife, everything. But I can’t deny what I feel. Louis loves you… you know that right? I’m not saying let’s drop everything and be together. I just… can’t keep myself away from you.” Lukas tried to explain.

“But we still can’t be cheating Lukas…there’s no way this could be possible.” Bastian muttered into Lukas’ neck, trying so hard to keep his heart and breath at a steady pace as he sobbed.

“I know mein Hase… Let’s just… forget about what’s happened and be best friends again okay? Are you okay?” Lukas whispered in his ear caringly, kissing Bastian’s cheekbone near his ear.

“Yes, okay… Let’s just keep going and win this damn thing right?” Bastian said picking his head up and looking into Lukas’ baby blues.

“Of fucking course! There’s no way we’re leaving here without that trophy.” Lukas smiled and rubbed Bastian’s lower back.

Lukas slowly pulled his arm away again and stood up. He didn’t want to leave Bastian alone after he had just cried into his arms. What he really wanted to do was kiss him and hold him and tell him everything WILL be alright. He wanted Monika to understand and support him and his decisions. He wanted Sarah be their best friend and to babysit Louis when Bastian and him decided to go out on Saturday nights. He fantasized that everything would turn out perfectly. But Bastian knocked down that possibility by saying _‘Everything doesn’t turn out perfectly, Podolski!’_ Bastian was right. There was media to be careful of, there was family and friends to worry about. If they chose each other it would be one of the most selfish decisions they’ve ever made. They would have to kiss everything goodbye. Lukas bit his lip staring at Bastian as his mind raced. It must of been a solid minute of just staring because Bastian got up to meet with Lukas too.

“Hey Lukas…” Bastian said making Lukas focus on reality.

“Yes Schweini?”

“Sorry for… what I did in the dressing room.”

Lukas broke into an understanding smile. Then Bastian continued,

“This can’t happen during a tournament. Again, we need to focus on winning this thing.”

“Yeah, maybe not this tournament. But I’m Prinz Lukas Podolski… Royalty always gets their way, Schweinsteiger.” Lukas winked and left the room in a blink of an eye leaving Bastian to his damned thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. We actually finished this chapter... It was really difficult to write because I had exams all week to focus on and Misha caught the flu. So thank you for baring with us! *rubs hands together manically* the drama is just starting MUAHAHAHAHA. Yeah no I'm really looking forward to the next couple chapters.... this will be good.
> 
> MANY THANKS GO TO TUMBLR USER "HEYSCHWEINI" WHO HELPED US WITH THE LITTLE POLISH PART. Thank you! :)
> 
> Translation :
> 
> Miro : Everything okay, Lukas?  
> Lukas : I don't think so.  
> Miro : Do you want to talk about it?  
> Lukas : No.


	6. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret, which has never really been a secret, is out. Bastian told Lukas about his feelings. The midfielder doesn't really know what to think about it but he surely wants to fully concentrate on the tournament and forget about his feelings for now. But apparently Lukas has other plans.

The night hasn’t been very long for Bastian. He constantly woke up, just to see that only another 10 minutes have passed. When the clock finally showed 6:30 he unwieldy shelled himself out of the thin blanket, groaning when his feet met the cold floor. He tiptoed to the bathroom, it seemed like none of his housemates were awake yet. The Bavarian stood in front of the bathroom mirror above the sink, obeying his own face, which was still wrinkled from the pillow. He sighed and turned the water on to splash a bit into his face, then looked up again. It had been a week now. Bastian still couldn’t believe it but he has actually told Lukas Podolski about his feelings. And Lukas wasn’t surprised. Well, it has somehow always been obvious. For both of them. There have always been this unspoken words between them. In every touch, every look, every smile. With the only difference that, now, it wasn’t unspoken anymore. Bastian ran his wet fingers through his tousled, grey-ish hair. It hasn’t changed anything between them yet but the midfielder couldn’t forget one sentence. One sentence that didn’t let him sleep. The last sentence Lukas has said to him that night. _Royalty always gets their way._

 

When Bastian entered the dining hall (which wasn’t really a hall since most of it was outside with just some sunshades above) he was almost the first one. Almost.

“Basti, why are you up this early? That’s new.” Philipp greeted with a plate full of fruit in his hands.

Bastian scratched the back of his head,

“Yeah, uhm… I couldn’t sleep anymore so I thought…”

“You could join me for breakfast. That would be nice, no?” the captain ended Bastian’s sentence and let himself fall on one of the chairs.

“Right. I will just… get myself some fruit as well.”

Philipp nodded, his mouth was already full with some kind of grapefruit. Bastian grabbed a plate and walked towards the enormous buffet near the kitchen. He let a banana, an apple and a fruit which he couldn’t exactly identify fall on his plate and he then walked back to his teammate again, sitting down next to him. After a few minutes Jerome, Benedikt and Matthias joined them and sooner or later the dining hall slowly filled with the rest of the team. The unidentifiable fruit on Bastian’s plate tasted like feet, and after Jerome and Benedikt started to challenge each other with who could eat more of it, the midfielder decided to trash it and go for another round. He stood in front of the buffet and looked for something he could be sure it tasted well when an all too familiar voice jolted him out of his thoughts,

“What-aya searching for?” Lukas asked behind Bastian, laying his chin on Bastian’s shoulder.

Bastian spun around, a grape flew from his plate.

“Good morning, Lukas.” he said, trying not to sound too surprised.

Lukas tilted his head and smirked.

“Did I scare you?” he asked as his grin grew wider.

Bastian pursed his lips,

“With that face? Of course.”, he fired back and broke out into laughter, surprised by his own counter.

Lukas crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“So my beauty scared you, huh? Understandable.” the striker laughed, now stroking his own face.

Bastian only laughed more, another few grapes found its way on the floor.

“Sure, Poldi.”, he chortled, making his way past Lukas.

Lukas smiled as he watched Bastian walk towards his table again with only a few lone grapes rolling around on his plate.

Soon after breakfast the team got ready for another final training round before the match against USA. It was the last group match and Germany didn’t have to win to get into the next round, but of course they wanted too. They wanted to be the first of the group like all the years before. And it was against USA. Against Jürgen Klinsmann. Their previous coach who was now coaching the American team. It was a bit odd but wouldn’t change anything. Especially not the friendship between him and Jogi.

Before the end of the training session the team got ready to finish off with a few drills while Lukas stood directly behind Bastian. The Bavarian turned around and Lukas grinned,

“What?”

Bastian wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t know. I feel uncomfortable with you behind me.”

Lukas laughed,

“I promise I won’t trip you up.” he said, throwing his hands up in defense.

Bastian pursed his lips yet again,

“You’re just standing behind me so you can watch my butt, admit it!”

Lukas let his head fall back with laughter,

“Yeah, maybe.” he snorted, not exactly lying.

Meanwhile Manuel and Miroslav were separated from the team. Of course as the star striker Jogi thought it would be good to have both Manu and Miro practice in and on goal. Miro set up the ball a couple yards outside the 18 yard box,

“Manuel… I got to ask you something.” Miro started as he curled the ball towards the top right corner, but it was beautifully denied by Neuer.

“What is it?” Manu asked in response after he rolled back on his feet.

“Is it just me, or have they changed?” Miro openly wondered, touching another ball to his set free-kick spot.

“Who’s they?” Manu quickly asked again then diving down to the left only to be scored on.

“You know… _them_.” Miro hushed signaling his attention over to Bastian and Lukas who were playfully attacking each other for possession on the ball on the opposite side of the pitch.

Manuel shook his hands and jumped on his toes getting ready for the next penalty.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Miro narrowed his glare at Manu suspiciously then took a vicious shot which blasted behind Neuer even before he was paying attention.

“Hey that was cheap Opa…” Manu pouted.

“Neuer, I know you know something. What’s going on?!” Miro said in a more threatening tone, juggling the ball then volleying it into the back of the net.

“Miro stop, let me train properly please! We can talk about this later, all I know is there’s nothing going on.” Manu said stumbling into another failed save.

“Are you sure? Manuel, this is serious... What did you see? Or hear?” Miro questioned getting closer to the German.

“N-Nothing I swear! Take some corners, I want to practice saving them first time.” Manu jittered trying to change the subject.

Miro stepped even closer slightly looking up at the tall keeper with a strong, investigative stare.

“They did something. You know they did something…”

“I swore not to tell! I can’t! Basti made me promise and he is the vice cap-”

“Ha! They did do something!”

“Ugh! I might of caught them okay? I was… I just saw… them. Okay? Now go take corners!” Manu answered quickly shoving Miroslav in the direction of the corner flag.

Miro furrowed his brow,

“Bastian! Can you come here for a second?” Miro called out to the other side.

“No! What are you doing?” Manuel asked, nervously looking in Bastian’s direction.

Bastian turned and smiled at Miro and looked back at Lukas, saying something and running over.

“Just asking Bastian myself. Telling him what you told me.”, the Pole shrugged innocently.

“Miro, no! Okay I saw them making out on the bed about a week or so ago. I don’t remember, it might of been less than that! Lukas was on top and grinding on Bastian, and he left a bunch of bruises on Bastian’s neck too! Please don’t tell I broke the promise!” Manu explained, faster than an auctioneer.

Miro smiled and as Bastian arrived he turned to him,

“Oh, you’re here. Sorry, false alarm… you can go back now.” Miro said patting Bastian on the back pushing the Bavarian harshly.

“You made me run over here for nothing? You’re an ass…” Basti commented, slowly trucking his way back to the rest of the squad.

Once he was out of hearing distance Miro spoke again,

“Are you a hundred percent positive? Were they really kissing?”

“I swear… and Bastian had the deepest hickies and that’s why he wore his turtle neck Under Armour in training! But please promise you won’t tell anyone else!” Manu panicked.

“We have to tell Fips. He deserves to know.”, Miroslav explained, suddenly more serious.

“No! Definitely not Fips! He’s the absolute last person we can tell!” Manu interrupted grabbing Miroslav’s forearm.

“Manuel, we have to report it to the Captain.”

“Miroslav, no! Do not tell him!”

At this point Manuel was starting to yell. Miro didn’t realize how much he defended Bastian. Even if nobody judged the situation. Miro scanned Manuel’s face trying to see why he was so serious about not telling the Captain but he couldn’t quite read him.

“You know if they get serious the entire organization will get punished right? We’d all be on their side with their decision but this is the World Cup. We can’t screw up anything. This is really dangerous.” Miro said wisely.

The taller man looked down at his feet letting the truth sink in. Drama was the last thing the team needed in the tournament, even as harmless as Bastian and Lukas are, this could have a big consequence. Doesn’t matter which gender and what orientation, in a tournament like this, the rules are strict and romances happens to be on the list of ‘don'ts’ on personal training camps.

“I just think they’re confused anyways. Even if I’ve seen them together since the beginning, once this tournament ends and they go separate ways, they’ll go back to texting and a normal relationship.” Miro added with slight disappointment in his voice.

Manuel and Miroslav turn their heads to the opposite side of the pitch looking at the Bavarian and the Pole. Lukas was flicking his fingers through Bastian’s hair spiking it every which way, trying to make it look as ridiculous as possible.

“I don’t know about that Miro… as smart as you may be.. I think they’ll figure themselves out. Their real selves.” Manu said deeply.

Miro looked up again at Manuel thinking about his opinion then looking back at the two men. _Maybe…_ Miro said tossing the word around his mind.

“Alright.” Miroslav agreed.

“What?”

“I won’t tell Philipp…”

“Wait, really?”

“Only if I don’t hear about them again. Trust me Manuel, we all need them together, it’s exhausting knowing after 10 long years they _finally_ kiss. But I have to be responsible as the oldest player here.”

Manuel shook his head in settlement. He bit his lip nervously, _would if Miro tells like I told him? Bastian will be so infuriated..._

__

In the outside world this wouldn’t matter as much as it did to Manuel. He would gossip and tell everyone about it. Everyone would tease them and all would be fine. But for some reason, this time, it meant more to him. He valued them both and he knew the amount of hate they would get from the public.

“I’ve seen a lot Manuel. We can’t let this one get out of hand, understand?” Miro concluded putting a hand on his shoulder as they made their way over to start team laps.

Manuel nodded his head in acceptance again. _This isn’t going to end well_.

 ********************

One hour later they were already in the dressing room again. After everyone showered and put on normal clothes again the bus was already standing outside the camp, waiting for the team to get in. The match was in Recife today, which meant another long bus ride. And of course, Lukas sat next to Bastian. But other than a few days before, Bastian was relaxed, in a cheery mood and had a very good feeling about the upcoming match. _Nothing can surprise me today,_ he thought confidently to himself.

********************

 

Bastian pulled the jersey over his head, adjusting it a little bit before taking another closer look. It was the first time they played in the new red and black striped jerseys. Bastian liked them. He has always liked their away kits somehow. It was a shame they didn’t get to play in them more often. He sat down to carefully tie his boots next.

Lukas watched Bastian from the other half of the dressing room with amusement. Bastian tying his boots could take ages, since Bastian was very picky when it came to his precious yellow football boots.

“You need any help?” Lukas asked with humour in his voice as he walked towards Bastian, who was still bending down.

“Nope!” Bastian replied, looking up, “Done!”

“Wow, and this time it only took you” Lukas looked at his wrist, pointing at an imaginary watch, “...3 years!”

 

“Idiot.” Bastian grinned, lunging to kick him but Lukas was faster, quickly jumping away before Bastian’s foot could hit him.

“No violence, please.” Lukas said, wagging a finger at the misbehaving Basti.

“And hurry Bastian, Jogi wants to start with his speech now.”, he tried to sound serious but failed.

Bastian rolled his eyes, smiling. The serious tone didn’t suit Lukas anyways, he thought to himself. The midfielder jumped up, standing only centimeters in front of his friend now,

“Aye aye, captain!”, he said, saluting like a soldier.

Lukas cackled,

“Yes... I could get used to this.”

“Forget it Lukas! That won’t happen.”, Bastian laughed, shaking his head.

The Pole shrugged, cocking his head. He let his eyes wander over Bastian’s jersey, suddenly taking a step closer. (As if they weren't close enough to each other already).

“I love you in the away kit you know… it suits you.”, he whispered with a cheeky grin, reaching out for the upper button of Bastian’s jersey, closing it. The midfielder swallowed hard, pretending to not hear his almost deafening heartbeat.

Lukas looked up from the button, meeting Bastian’s shiny green eyes which were a bit too close maybe, so he quickly took a tiny step back again, not breaking the eye contact. Bastian smiled wrily,

“Well, thank y-”

“Hey, guys! I’m glad you’re good again and all but Jogi wants to start his speech now, common!”, Philipp suddenly sounding like an interrupting Kanye West, clapping his hands.

Bastian and Lukas both flinched a little at Philipp’s fragile but loud voice. _Fucking dammit, concentrate Schweinsteiger!,_ Bastian thought angrily at himself, carefully shoving Lukas slightly to the side to join the semicircle of teammates awaiting the coach’s speech.  

******************

It was raining. It has been raining the whole day. Bastian decided that he liked the variety, even though it meant completely different conditions than before and than the last few weeks during training. But he definitely preferred the wet grass over a merciless burning sun that sucked the life out of you.

Lukas let his arm fall over Bastian’s shoulder, digging his fingers in the crease under Bastian’s collarbone like he always did, his expression was concentrated. Bastian watched him for a few seconds, cracking a smile. It has been far too long since they started a match together, standing next to each other while singing the German hymn. Bastian had missed it, gently squeezing the wet neck of his friend.

When the hymn was over everyone applauded, giving not only Bastian chills for the last time before the referee’s whistle finally started the match. USA had the kick off but quickly lost the ball again after seconds. The wet weather was indeed noticeable. From time to time Bastian looked around, checking if his teammates were still standing in their positions. And maybe, just maybe his gaze lingered a few seconds too long on the number 10 in front of him, taking the position as right wing.

The first half was rather unexciting. Both teams had their chances, both teams wasted them. It was a balanced game but Germany was still the better team. During the halftime Jogi motivated them once again, announcing some upcoming changes in the eleven on the pitch. Bastian automatically looked to Lukas. The striker pressed his lips together, looking down. He knew that Lukas was not happy with his performance. Hell, this man was never fully happy with himself and it broke Bastian’s heart.

And of course the second half started without the number 10, subbed out for Miroslav. It was still raining pitchforks and Bastian ran to his position on the field, jumping up and down to get himself ready and warm for another 45 minutes. This time Germany had kick off and when the referee blew his whistle the ball rolled again. Bastian catched himself glimpsing over to Lukas on the bench a few times whenever when he had the chance to. Lukas saw it every time and smiled but Bastian could see his disappointment about the substitution. He sighed but forced himself to concentrate on the damn game which was more important than anything at the moment.

It didn’t take Germany long to get a corner. Die Mannschaft positioned themselves in front of the American goal, Mesut ran towards the corner flag.

“Per! Per, a bit more to the left! Thomas go back, prepare yourself for a counter!”, Philipp commanded, getting his teammates in the right positions.

“Mesut will shoot a short corner! You hear me? Short corner!”, he screamed in Thomas’ direction, taking the advantage of the language difference; the American teammates only shared confused looks at what Philipp was screaming.

Thomas nodded, running back to prevent them from conceding a goal through a quick counter by the American team. Mesut looked around, waiting for the referee to blow his whistle and allowing him to shoot. When the referee gave the ball free, the midfielder passed it to Toni who crossed it in a great arc in front of the goal. Bastian watched the ball fly past him but directly to Per who jumped to head it into the goal. It was perfectly placed and Bastian almost wanted to cheer but the American keeper was fast, putting a stroke in their wheel. Tim Howard blocked the ball and it bounced back over the field, right into the direction where Thomas was standing.

It was like a bullet. The ball crashed through the air, past the players, too fast for anyone to react to, only stopped by the net of the opponent’s goal.

“Yes!!!”

Bastian threw his hands up in the air and ran towards Thomas who stood there in disbelief, not really trusting his eyes.

“Thomas, Jesus Christ what was that?!”, Toni yelled, jumping on his teammate with joy.

Thomas laughed, shaking his head.

“It Müllered again!”, Per shouted, joining his celebrating teammates.

Bastian hugged Thomas, patting his head.

“Good job, Müller!”, he laughed.

“Thanks, Schweini.”, Thomas winked.

“Okay guys, everyone to their positions again! Now it’s defending do you hear me? Keep concentrated guys, we still have 35 minutes to play!”, Philipp commanded.

And as they were being told, everyone ran back to their positions. Bastian looked to the bench, meeting blue eyes. Lukas grinned, showing him a thumbs up and winked. Bastian laughed, giving a thumbs up back.

It was still raining but that didn’t stop Die Mannschaft from dominating the match. USA had another few good chances but either Boateng or Philipp defended perfectly or Manuel saved the ball from hitting the back of the net. Nothing was really dangerous for the lead.

After not quite 80 minutes Jogi gave Bastian the sign for a substitution. Bastian was happy about it, since he was still not completely fit and really needed a pause right now. He jogged over the pitch towards the bench area, high fived Thomas and Toni on his way out and wished Mario good luck for the last 15 minutes. He let himself plop next to Lukas on the bench, grabbing a towel to dry his soaked hair a bit.

“Nice match, Basti!”, Lukas complimented honestly.

Bastian smiled tiredly. He was satisfied with his own performance today but he couldn’t stop worrying about Lukas. The midfielder looked up.

“Your first half wasn’t bad either, Lukas.”, he said.

Lukas cracked a smile, shrugging.

“Thank you.”, he whispered.

Both men laid their focus on the match again, watching their teammates defending the lead. After 15 minutes the linesman showed 4 minutes extra time on his board.

“Where the fuck does 4 minutes come from?”, Lukas hissed.

And it was a long 4 minutes. It seemed like USA wanted to give everything the last seconds and had another really good chance, the best actually. But Philipp threw himself into the ball the last second and saved Germany’s ass. Another chance. An American striker headed the ball to the goal but it went only centimeters over the crossbar. Pure luck for Germany.

When the referee blew the final whistle the match was finally over. The first place in the group was safe. But USA also got into the next round, so no one was quite unhappy about the result. Jürgen Klinsmann even came over to hug his old friend Jogi, greeted and congratulated every single german player.

Bastian looked into the crowd and there was Sarah making her way to the stairs of the stadium, trying to get to the closest seating to the pitch. Bastian smiled at his teammates as they signaled to her.

“Go get her Basti! Common she’s been waiting all game!” Lukas said with a cheeky grin.

Bastian nodded his head and bounded over the barrier separating the pitch and the area for media and special personnel.

“Sarah, babe!” Bastian called as he hopped onto the concrete wall, pulling himself over the steel bars of the seating of Arena Pernambuco.

“Basti, you did amazing out there!” Sarah shouted as fans surrounding them were cheering.

 

“Thank you darling…” Bastian said sincerely.

The rain continued to pound on them and both Sarah and him were soaked but they took it all in as they were both together again. Bastian couldn’t help but feel guilty for some reason. The fact that he was cheating on her in the slightest gnawed at the back of his brain.

“I love you in the away kit you know… it suits you.” Sarah mumbled putting her hand on his chest over the German badge.

Bastian gulped, _that’s exactly what Lukas said earlier_.

Sarah smiled at Bastian and met with his eyes. He cupped her face and gave her a sweet passionate kiss, trying to drown out his thoughts.

“I love you Sarah Brander...” He mumbled against her lips.

“I know you big dork. I love you too.” she replied when she broke them apart.

The fans were cat calling and cheering around them which made Sarah blush. Bastian let out a hearty laugh and kissed her forehead.

“I’m soaked. I have to go shower babe. I’ll call you later okay? Thank you for coming to my game too. I wish I could stay with you longer but-”

“I know Basti. Just go. We’ll keep in touch.” Sarah finished.

Bastian half smiled then it disappeared because his thoughts about Lukas just wouldn’t go away. Even after they shared a kiss and such a tender moment. _Damn it Schweinsteiger. Just. Damn it._ He made his way back into the locker room which was empty, yet again. Everyone was already partying on the bus ready to go back to camp. But he still had 45 minutes till scheduled departure.

“What a sweet moment you had there!” Lukas said appearing from behind him, putting his arm around Bastian’s shoulder for the severalth time. (Did he sound jealous?)

“You cripple me you know that?” Bastian butted in with a full tooth grin as they walked over to their lockers.

“How so?” Lukas said looking at Bastian’s soaked hair.

“I can’t even share a moment without my girlfriend without thinking about you.” Bastian explained still smiling like it was all a joke.

“Wow you must of meant what you said the other day! I’m surprised the old man has a heart!” Lukas said copying Bastian and taking off his boots, shin pads, and socks.

“You ruin every moment don’t -cha?” Bastian chuckled pulling off his last sock.

“It’s kind of my specialty. It’s not my fault you fall in love so easily.” Lukas said bluntly.

Bastian stopped what he was doing and thought about what he had just said. It was true, he does. But Lukas didn’t _just_ happen.

“I...Do you think I just fell in love with you?” Bastian croaked.

“So you’re actually _in_ love with me?”

There was silence. For a moment none of them said anything. Bastian pressed his lips to a thin line, pulling at the collar of his jersey.

“I’m not sure… But I do know feelings have been there for at least 8 years. Somewhere deep down.” Bastian noted honestly. _But I'm not gay_ , he added in his thoughts, confused by his own mind.

“2006 huh? Summer Fairytale, I remember that.”

“I need to shower.” Bastian finished standing up, changing the subject.

Lukas got up too but not for the same reason. He grabbed the fabric of Bastian’s jersey, bunching some of it up in his fists and slammed him against the locker a little to aggressively.

“Lukas what the hell!? Ouch!” Bastian proclaimed.

“Shut up. I can’t take it when you’re soaked in the away jersey. I told you it suited you so well.” Lukas hissed, adding a level of hornyness to his voice.

“L-Lukas what are you doing?” Bastian quivered under Lukas’ body.

“Why am I so damn attracted to you?” Lukas coaxed.

Lukas was first to put his mouth to Bastian’s. It was sloppy and desperate as if it were the air he needed to breathe. Lukas coursed his fingers soothingly through Bastian’s long slick hair. Bastian seemed to immediately forget his 'priorities', desperate for the taste of Lukas’ mouth. He felt bloody awful that he had just been with his girlfriend only mere minutes before hand. Lukas licked at Bastian’s lips as he reset his own for another full kiss. The Pole knew he was going fast so he slipped his hands under Bastian’s jersey, feeling each crease of his abdominals. Bastian shivered when Lukas’ fingers felt upon his skin. His fingers were ice cold due to the thick periods of rain throughout the game. He breathed in and slowed down, separating their lips and resting his forehead on Bastian’s. The striker could feel Bastian's heart pounding like wild under his chest. Every compromise they made a couple nights before were forgotten.

“You were so good in todays game, Basti…” Lukas repeated from earlier, fogged with arousal.

“Luki, seriously you’re amazing at saying the randomest things.” Bastian giggled pressing his lips into Lukas’ for another guilty pleasure.

“I could admire you all day so just you wait.” Lukas whispered closing his eyes.

Bastian smiled and moved his hands strategically, one to Lukas’ short hair and another to Lukas’ plump ass.

“What’s with you and grabbing my ass?” Lukas asked moving fallen strands of hair out of Bastian’s face.

“It’s not my fault it’s so nice. I wish I had an ass like yours.” Bastian admitted giving it a rough squeeze.

This was a whole new situation for both of them and yet so familiar, as if they have never done anything else.

“Of course you do… Who doesn’t?” Lukas said winking.

Bastian rolled his eyes and moved the hand down to Lukas’ upper hamstring, pulling them close together.

“Please… never leave me.” Bastian whispered into his ear.

Lukas couldn’t help but laugh and get hot at Bastian’s touch. There was so much he wanted to do but so little time. Lukas then lifted Bastian’s jersey off and admired his glistening body.

“How do you find this hot? I’m literally covered in sweat and rain.” Bastian snickered leaving kisses down Lukas’ neck who was taking them acceptingly.

“That just makes it a little more fun now doesn’t it?” Lukas said playing with the black strings of Bastian’s shorts.

Bastian looked down at Lukas’ fiddling hands. His chest tightened. Lukas pulled at the strings making Bastian’s hips thrust even closer. The striker went in for another kiss but Bastian was a little further in the game. He moved his tongue to the corners of Lukas’ mouth waiting for entry which didn’t take to long to receive. _Damn he’s good._ Lukas thought. He couldn’t help to notice Bastian’s lips tasted like strawberry, probably from Sarah’s lipgloss. Now he was the one feeling a pang of shame. Even more when he noticed that it fucking turned him on. But those thoughts soon left his mind as Bastian bit Lukas’ lower lip. Hard.

“Damn you’re asking for it.” Lukas retorted.

Bastian cocked his eyebrow delightfully as he took Lukas’ shirt off. He took the hand out of Lukas’ hair and put it on his breast. Then Bastian ducked down and kissed one of his nipples. Lukas was taken aback by the feeling, but he liked it. Lukas rocked his hips forward in pleasure wanting more. The lust grew with every second that passed.

“What the fuck.. Basti don’t…” Lukas whined in a pleading tone.

“I’ll take that as I should keep going...” Bastian said letting out hot breath on his chest while another bead of sweat dripped down the crease between each of the Pole’s pectorals.

Lukas couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Bastian and fast. Before time ran out. His desire was flooding from fingertip to fingertip, and his own penis was not contradicting that statement either. He pulled Bastian’s hair bringing his face up to eye level.

“I hate you right now I hope you know that.” Lukas said with a dirty smile and a fist full of Bastian’s shiny blond hair tattered with grey strands.

“Oh how the tables have turned. It looks like your friend doesn’t hate me though.” Bastian observed looking down at Lukas’ hardness.

Lukas blushed at his obviously true statement and jolted towards his neck, sucking on the soft skin right under where his ear joined his neck. Bastian bit his own lip digging his fingers into Lukas’ ass once again. As Lukas continued to travel down his neck Bastian couldn’t ignore the sneaky hand toying with the waistband of his shorts and Adidas briefs. Lukas’ fingers barely brushed over Bastian’s V-line and he’s never felt so pleased by the slightest touch.

“Trust me I didn’t forget your kink from the plane ride. Soft touches… I wouldn’t forget.” Lukas said speculating his target area.

“Fuck you…” Bastian moaned waiting for Lukas to do something else.

Lukas pulled on Bastian’s earlobe with his mouth trying to distract Bastian from his master plan. He was going to get this man naked there was no doubt about it.

“I know you want too…” Lukas purred moving down to Bastian’s collarbone which was already covered in harsh bruises.

His hands were doing another thing, quite the opposite in fact. One was holding Bastian at the arch of his lower back, one of Lukas’ favourite places because he loved the way his back dipped and fit so perfectly in his hand. Then the other was pulling at the side hem of his shorts putting them dangerously low on his hips, almost to where his base could be visible.

“Lukas no. Not now.” Bastian demanded but his arousal was too much to take his voice seriously.

“Shhhh Basti, baby, it’ll be quick.” Lukas hushed.

Bastian groaned at the idea. He didn’t quite know what he was doing but he was trying to hide that he wanted it oh-so badly. There wasn’t even time. They had 20 minutes till they had to be on the bus.

Lukas already took the initiative of Bastian’s face plastered with pleasure as he left hickies on his shoulder. His hand went flat on the area where his V-line ended, just above his dick. He slowly traced over his hips then traveled downwards again.

“Lukas I swear to God, what are you doing?” Bastian bitched.

“Why do you ask?” Lukas cooed.

“Because you’re making me anxious, I hate it.” Bastian confessed.

Lukas rubbed his thumb right below his belly button where the trail of very light blond hair began.  Bastian flexed his stomach as the nerves within him were unsettled. Lukas switched from his thumb to his index finger carefully following the trail all the way down and stopping abruptly.

“Lukas Josef Podolski you’re such a fucking tease. I’ll leave if you continue this behaviour!” Bastian ordered.

Lukas made his lips juxtaposed to Bastian’s where they barely skimmed each other.

“I don’t play by your rules… Royalty, Basti. It’s in my blood.” Lukas reasoned with his deep, smooth voice.

Bastian’s body trembled with excitement but the look Lukas was giving him was so… sexy and dominant. Everything Lukas did was in the form of dominance and Bastian couldn’t help but let him have it.

Finally after the unbaring amount of teasing Lukas slipped his hand underneath Bastian’s briefs and enclosed his hand around the other man’s cock.

Bastian threw his head back as Lukas’ fingers did the work, forcing himself not to blindly thrust into the man's hand. They explored the unknown, familiarizing himself with the feeling. Starting from the base slowly to his tip.

“Luki… Luki….” Bastian muttered under steaming breath.

He just wanted to melt into his touch. It was something different. Just knowing it was Lukas made it a whole lot different. Lukas began to pump his hand slowly and Bastian’s head fell onto his shoulder. Lukas continued to kiss Bastian’s shoulder as if he were confirming him of something. Bastian hadn’t got this treatment from Sarah in a long while, but he never desired it. He hated to admit that. He didn’t want to be touched by her but only by another man? Well, not just any male… it was only Lukas. The _only_ other man. His mind raced thinking that he should tell Lukas to stop but he then sped up his motions.

“Fuck... it seems like... you’ve done this to someone else before…” Bastian managed to sputter between breathes.

“Nope. Not really. Congratulations, you’re the only man I’ve touched.” Lukas said in an octave lower than his usual voice.

It was true. Besides his own of course, Bastian’s dick was the first in Lukas’ hands. But it wasn’t much different, Lukas knew what he was doing.

“I feel so special.” Bastian said rolling his eyes but another wave of pleasure stopped him mid-sentence as Lukas’ thumb brushed over his tip again.

Lukas looked to his shoulder at Bastian who was sweating out of his wits, well the both of them were, but Bastian’s face of complete satisfaction made him feel victorious. It was flushed mad with red. His eyes were fully dilated and glazed over, screaming ‘give me more’.

“Luki… just… can you say my name?” Bastian mumbled a bit embarrassed.

Lukas worked his hand up and down as he began to question Bastian’s demands.

“Your name? Shouldn’t it be you screaming?” Lukas asked.

“Fuck. Shut up you just sound so sexy when you’re horny.” Bastian said matter-of-factly.

“Oh Basti…” Lukas said in the most buttery tone.

“You wouldn’t want me to shut up then now do you?”

There was 10 minutes till they had to be on the bus.

“Shit, Lukas. Just make me cum already we have to go.” Bastian begged yet again.

“You’re so needy when you’re aroused damn.” Lukas commented lowering his head to where his hand was working, getting ready to taste what he’d never thought he’d want to taste.

He wanted to do this as much as Bastian did. Maybe both wanted even more but of course time was not on their side. He started to pull Bastian’s shorts completely off with one hand while the other was still stroking Bastian’s hard length. Suddenly Lukas stopped everything. He felt another presence.

“Luki… not again! Please don’t stop, just do it, please!” Bastian cried out wantingly.

“B-Bastian?” A female voice called from the entrance of the room.

Bastian lifted his head up from watching Lukas’ performance, another droplet of sweat slid down his face onto his naked upper body. Lukas still sat on his knees, lips only inches away from Bastian’s cock. Not showing his face he finally took the initiative to take his hand off Bastian’s still hard dick, and let go of his shorts which were already down to his mid thigh.

“God, Sarah I-I” Bastian stumbled lightly moving a shocked Lukas out of the way, hiking his shorts up at the same time.

“This… this is not… Please tell me this is not what it looks like, Bastian. Please tell me you did not…”, Sarah stuttered, not able to move an inch, let alone to form a proper sentence.

“Sarah no! We didn’t do anything! Please let me explain!” Bastian cried out.

“Explain? _Explain?!_ What the fuck is there to explain?”, she yelled, her shock seemed to vanish and transform into blunt rage.

“He was all over your fucking cock Bastian! You cheated on me! And right after you told me you loved me… you… you go and have your best friend suck your dick?!”, Sarah shook with anger, disappointment, and heartbreak.

Bastian wanted to apologize, explaining something that he wasn’t even able to explain; defend himself and Lukas, to say _anything_ to calm Sarah down but even if he knew what to say, Sarah didn’t let him,

“I can’t believe you! You’re a fucking monster! The team knew you were in here... Oh my God.”, she covered her mouth with her hand, a sudden realization seemed to hit her.

She looked at Bastian, then at Lukas and back to Bastian,

“You were cheating on me this entire time with Lukas? Your best friend?! Who’s married and has a fucking child? What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you two only think of yourselves and nobody else? I should report you for having intercourse on public property!” Sarah screamed, rambling with tears rapidly streaming down her face.

“Sarah… I’m sorry please…” Bastian said as he reached out for her arm.

“‘I’m sorry’?! Are you fucking kidding me Bastian? I’m-”

“Hey Sarah, please…”, Lukas suddenly said quietly.

Sarah stared at Lukas, still trembling uncontrollably. Lukas was sitting on one of the benches, his arms were crossed, covering his still naked chest. The model took a step in the Pole’s direction but stopped again. Bastian still stood in the middle of the room, watching helplessly, his face was ashen.

“Don’t even get me started on you… Lukas… does Monika know this, does… does Louis know that his father is _fucking_ his ‘ _lovely uncle_ ’?”, her voice was shaking, a bitter sound in it and the tears were now streaming down uncontrollably.

Bastian clenched his jaw, suddenly feeling sick as Louis innocent face appeared in front of his mind. Lukas looked down,

“I’m just… It’s.. It’s not Bastian’s fault, it’s-”

“Stop it, Lukas. Stop trying to explain anything or defend your oh-so precious Bastian. I don’t think and _it didn’t look or sound like_ Bastian was against what you were doing with him…”, she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, sniveling.

“Oh God I need to get out of here, this… you two are making me sick.”

Bastian blinked a few times, opening his mouth which felt dry like a desert,

“Sarah....”, he begged, reaching out for her arm once again.

“Don’t touch me you piece of shit. I’m going home. If you make it to the final I’ll be there for my country, but don’t you dare depend on me coming to anything else. And don’t you dare call me ever again. Got it?” Sarah demanded putting her foot down.

She turned from the scene and left the locker room. Bastian was about to follow her but Lukas held his arm, stopping him from doing so.

“Don’t”, he whispered.

Bastian ran his hand over his face, his fingers were shaking, his green eyes were glassy with tears when he slowly nodded at Lukas. There was 5 minutes till the bus left and both men had the hair of aftersex and had no time to shower. They still smelled of rain and sweat but luckily their bodies calmed down in time, especially after the buzzkill of getting caught by Sarah. Bastian and Lukas got changed and headed onto the bus in utter shock, still not saying a word. Neither of them dared too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes we did add a reference to Kanye West. Deal with it *shades* and uh... yeah the sexual part of the scene was my doing at 4am... on 4 hours of sleep... so... now you know the 4am me... gREAT. Misha is so proud of me and idk why. I'm just laughing at how late this chapter is (sorry we were really busy for a while) hope you enjoy... this giant drama filled chapter (there's so much drama like SHIT IM EXCITED MYSELF)


	7. Blank Space

Both men sat down on the last free seats at the end of the bus. Of course they were free, after some time everyone had their “own” seat. And of course Bastian’s and Lukas’ seat were next to each other. No one even questioned it.

The atmosphere in the team bus was good, everyone celebrated their win with chants. But Bastian’s heart was still pounding like wild and he had to fight back the tears. He just lost the love of his life. Sarah. She just threw away 7 years because she caught him with…- Bastian looked to his right were Lukas was staring out of the window like always. _-caught him with the other love of his life._ Suddenly Thomas (who sat one row in front of them) turned around in his seat,

“What took you so long?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

Lukas didn’t even bother to look at Thomas and just pretended to not have heard him. Apparently Bastian took too long for Thomas to answer as well so the young striker just continued,

 

“Ew, did you two even shower?” he asked, reaching out for Bastian’s tousled hair which was still wet from the sweat and rain.

Bastian swatted Thomas’ arm away before he could touch the man’s hair.

“Ouch! What was that for?” he yelled, rubbing the spot where Bastian hit him.

“You’re annoying.” Bastian answered.   

His voice was still scratchy even after he has cleared his throat several times. Thomas narrowed his eyes,

“And you stink.” he responded, grinning again.

Bastian closed his eyes. He was definitely not in the mood for Thomas right now. But how could Thomas know that Sarah just left Bastian because she has caught them with Bastian’s dick in Lukas’ hand- Bastian covered his face in his hands. His mind was racing. He didn’t want to think about all this anymore. But of course the pictures wouldn’t leave him alone. It was a mixture of a Lukas, covered in sweat, panting, groaning and kissing Bastian and a shocked Sarah, crying and yelling and looking so disappointed and heartbroken. Bastian felt sick.

“Is... everything okay, Basti?” Thomas asked, suddenly sounding seriously concerned.

Bastian looked up, noticing that now Lukas was watching him as well. The midfielder slowly nodded,

“Yes, it’s just… I don’t feel very well. It’s okay.” he said.

Thomas pursed his lips,

“Well, then you might have infected Lukas as well. You both are ridiculously calm, Jesus Christ. We just won another match, guys. We are the first of the group. You should celebrate like normal people would do too.”, Thomas cheered before striking up another chant.

The whole bus began to sing along. Lukas was still watching Bastian and the midfielder started to feel uncomfortable, just closing his eyes again. Suddenly someone roughly pulled at Bastian’s scarf.

“What the hell, Basti. It’s fucking hot in here. It’s summer. We’re in Brazil, not the fucking North Pole.” a voice called behind him.

Bastian grabbed his scarf and tried to free it from the pulling hand. He turned around and Toni looked at him, laughing.

“You’re cold, or what?” he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

“No, I’m just… I have a sore throat that’s all.” Bastian said quickly, finally getting Toni to let go of his scarf.

“Wait, are you serious? You’re getting sick or what? We should tell the-”

“No! No, it’s nothing serious, really! I’m just overcautious. You know?” Bastian said nervously, trying to not get too deep into his own tall tale.

Toni raised his eyebrows,

“Uh, well if you say so. But don’t you dare infect us. This would be the death of our dream of winning the cup, Basti. You know that... I hope you know what you’re doing.” the young man said sceptically.

Bastian nodded,

“Of course. Don’t worry, Toni… seriously. It’s nothing.”

Toni shrugged and turned around again to continue celebrating with the other teammates. Bastian sighed with relief, adjusting his scarf which hid the hickeys. Lukas nudged Bastian, blue eyes meeting green ones,

“Hey, are you okay?” the Pole whispered.

Bastian flinched. Lukas’ voice alone was enough for the pictures to return again. Lukas kissing his neck, Lukas grinding, Lukas groaning, Lukas- Bastian clenched his jaw, cursing his own, ridiculous mind.

“What do you think?” the Bavarian mumbled, looking at his own hands in his lap.

Lukas clenched his teeth together, realising the stupidity of his own question. This was going to be a long bus ride.

Miroslav, who sat somewhere in the front of the bus and has watched the two men for a while now. He sighed, slowly getting an idea of the actual seriousness of the whole “Bastian-and-Lukas-issue”. Maybe he should have a talk with Lukas at some point. As much as Miro loved those two, this was apparently getting out of hand, the Pole wasn’t stupid. And he didn’t want things like this endanger the tournament.

“I’m sorry, Bastian…” Lukas whispered before turning back to the window.

Bastian sighed and buried his face into his hands once again.

**************************

Sarah paced back and forth in her hotel. Ann-Kathrin stared at her intentively.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re pacing. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Ann begged.

“Haha! It’s okay! I’m perfectly okay. One hundred percent!” Sarah continually repeated, starting to sound crazy.

Ann furrowed her brows as Sarah’s heels clicked on the tiles of the kitchen while she sat on one of the twin beds. Ann and Sarah stayed in Rio together for the tournament. In fact most of the wags stayed in the same hotel, Kathrin was in the room across from them with Lisa.

“I’m not stupid. Something is wrong.”

“I have to call Monika. Or… should I wait till later?” Sarah asked as if she were talking to herself.

“Monika? She’s not even here. Sarah just speak to me!”

 

“I can’t tell you. I just can’t. It will make everything so much worse.” Sarah said, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water, then slamming it making the refrigerator shake.

“Oh...Okay. Why don’t you call her out on the balcony? I probably won’t hear if you go outside.” Ann murmured in concern.

Sarah shook her head and took her stress outside. Her hands were shaking when she slide the door closed and pulled out her phone. She slowly dialed the numbers and stopped before she pressed ‘call’. _Was it worth it? With one call I could ruin a family_ , she thought. But then again the longer she waited the longer Monika would be living a lie. She didn’t want to be cruel. Cruelty was the last thing to be on her list. But she’s also protecting her and Louis. Oh God, Louis. She leaned forward onto the railing and started bawling. Tears streamed down her face still debating about calling her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. AK, Lisa, and Kathrin were all behind her, trying to comfort her.

“Sarah, please we’re here to help you.” Lisa whispered softly.

“It’s Bastian… something happened. I-I need to make this call guys.” Sarah admitted.

“To Monika? What does Monika have to do with anything?” Ann pushed the question but suddenly it hit all of them.

“Wait… are you-” Kathrin spoke out putting her hands over her mouth.

Sarah broke down in another series of sobs taking a seat on the wooden balcony. Lisa shoved the girls back into the room leaving her alone,

“She deserves to know.” Lisa said sliding the glass door closed.

Sarah wiped her tears and pressed call, still sitting on the ground. She didn’t care if her white sun dress got dirty, it was the last thing of her worries.

“Sarah? Hi! What’s up?” Monika answered through a fuzzy connection. She was still all the way in Cologne.

Sarah took a deep breath,

“There’s something you have to know about…”

“What are you talking about? Are the boys okay?”

“Well… the team is okay. I mean you probably saw that we’re through. But there’s something else. Lukas…”

“Lukas? What happened to Lukas?! Is he okay?”

Sarah closed her eyes,

“You could say he’s more than okay…”

“Sarah what’s going on!? Just spit it out!” Monika worried.

“Is Louis around?”

“N-no… he’s sleeping. It’s pretty late here.”

“Okay… good…” Sarah breathed out as another soul tear escaped down her face.

There was silence between the both of them. Monika could hear that Sarah was crying over the phone.

“Sarah, God what happened?” Monika whispered sounding like she was going to break down herself, still clueless but she could guess something traumatic happened.

“Lukas… and Bastian.” Sarah gasped for breath between a sob.

“What? What are you talking about? Sarah!”

“I caught them. I caught them Moni.”

Silence filled the line again. Monika didn’t need an explanation, she knew enough from that sentence. The Polish woman felt like someone just rammed a knife into her chest. She said down.

“Doing… what exactly?” she croaked, sounding like she was crying too.

“I caught them in the locker room after the match. And right after Bastian told me he loved me. We kissed… and it felt so real. I know he loves me. I knew. I could feel it. But I never expected he loved someone else too. Monika, Bastian loves Lukas. They’re in love.” Sarah rambled with her face flushed red with anger and exhaustion.

“Caught them… caught them doing what?” Monika whispered again, not even really sure if she actually wanted to know. The sound of her pounding heart was almost deafening.

“Kissing… and-” Sarah paused not knowing if she wanted to tell her.

“And...?”

Sarah inhaled then exhaled thinking how to place her words.

“I can’t.” Sarah finished.

“Can’t what?! Sarah!” Monika started to yell into the phone but still in a hushed tone.

“I can’t ruin a family! I’m not a monster!”

“...they fucked didn’t they…” Monika said plainly.

Sarah swallowed,

“Not quite.”

“It’s already spoken. Just tell me what they were doing.” Monika’s voice sounded emotionless by now.

“Lukas was giving Bastian a handjob. I think he almost blew him but I walked in right when he was bent over. I screamed at them both. I didn’t want to believe it, God I mentally tried pinching myself. It looked like a scene from a high school comedy show. Bastian was moaning Lukas’ name… He was covered in bruises and sweat-” Sarah stopped wanting to end it right there.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

“Monika… ?”

“I knew it.” it sounded from the phone. It was a whisper, nothing more.

“Knew it? Knew what? Monika?” Sarah asked confused.

“I mean… I didn’t know about Bastian but… I knew about Lukas.” Monika spoke hoarsely, sounding like she was still not fully understanding it herself.

Sarah’s heart was racing,

“Knew what about Lukas? Monika!” she almost yelled, getting more and more impatient.

“Lukas told me. He told me once he had feelings for Bastian, Sarah… I knew.”

Sarah held her breath not trusting her ears,

“Wait, he… _you knew?!_ ” she had to force herself not to scream.

“Well, I never thought it would… go this far. I… I just thought it was a phase or something… Sarah he promised me he wouldn’t… he promised me this would never…” Monika started to sob, slowly but steady starting to realize what Lukas had actually done to her.

Sarah swallowed. This was too much new information at once. She knew. But she couldn’t be angry at Monika.

“Sarah... ? I need… I need to go… I- .. I’m sorry. Thank you for telling me…” Monika whispered through tears, eventually hanging up the phone.

Her hands were shaking and she laid down the phone when suddenly hearing baby footsteps on the stairs. She spun around.

“Mommy what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Louis whined from the steps.

“Oh my God, Louis.” she quickly wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes, not wanting her son to see his mother like this.

“Louis, honey, we got to leave. Start packing your backpack okay? We’re going to Oma’s und Opa’s Haus!” Monika said hoarsely, scooping the child and taking him back into his room.

“But Momma it’s nighty-night!” Louis commented looking at her with his baby blues, looking so much like his dad.

“We’re going on a trip! It’ll be fun I promise. But we have to pack everything of ours. It’s a game! Leave all of daddy’s stuff here though.” she said trying her best to sound cheery.

“Okay! How long are we going?” Louis yipped.

“For a while… It’s a surprise, we’ll see, okay?” Monika tried to explain.

“Will daddy come with us after he finishes the World Cup?” Louis asked.

Monika swallowed back a lump in her throat,

“No, honey… No, daddy needs to fix some things when he’s back again. I’ll explain later, okay?” she said, knowing that she’ll never be able to explain to her six year old son that his father is with the child’s loving “uncle” now.

Louis frowned but packed his teddy bears and blankets as told.

“I’ll be back. I got to go to the restroom. Keep packing, you’re doing good baby!” Monika stated kissing her boy’s head.

Monika sped walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. _I never thought this day would come._ She quickly locked the door and went over to the mirror. The mirror was a gift from her mother and was very fragile. It was a wedding gift for her and Lukas. She leaned over looking at her reflection as her hands went white from gripping the rim of the sink. She looked down at the diamond ring that was on her finger. _It’s a lie. This ring is a lie._

In a sudden burst of irrational anger Monika backed up from the mirror and took off the ring in one slick motion. From a distance of the grand bathroom she looked at her reflection again. Her hair was everywhere, her eyeliner drooped down her face and her back was slouched. She looked like she just got ran over by a bus. She twiddled with the ring in her hand and took a closer look at the ring. In the inside it, it engraved, _Dia Zawsze i Na Zawsze_. Her cheeks suddenly hot with anger. She cocked her arm back and threw the ring with all her might at the old mirror which shattered it on impact. She stumbled back after her launch and slammed her back into the wall. Once she felt the wall on her back she slid to the ground letting out another round of tears. Monika knew this was going to happen. Suppressing it, but deep down she might have always known. Lukas has admitted to her before, way back in 2006, that he had feelings for Bastian. He admitted it was stupid and idiotic. He swore he’d never feel that way towards him again. He even said he was sorry. He said nothing would change between him and her. He _promised_ nothing would happen. And she had believed him. Believed the man she loved. He was so sincere to her. She looked down and her clenched fist, watching her skin getting white where the knuckles kept pressing against it. _Every promise Lukas has made to me is a lie._

**************

The bus finally arrived back at camp and the entire place was lit. It was pretty much pitch black outside with the last fraction of sun showing on the beach. Everyone was heading to the kitchen but Miro pulled Lukas to the side.

“Lukas we need to talk…” Miro whispered referring to his mother tongue.

“About what?” Lukas rebuttled in Polish.

“I know what’s going on.”

“What are you talking about?”  
  


“I’m not stupid, Lukas.”

The other players walked past them cocking their eyebrows in curiosity for why they spoke in their native language.

“What the fuck are you talking about Miro…”

“Lukas, you need to fix this before it’s too late. Whatever happened between you and Bastian needs to pause, just for a while.”

“I think it’s already too late…” Lukas said looking down sheepishly.

Miro blinked a couple times but didn’t want to know why.

“You’re fallen for him huh?”

Lukas rolled his eyes and blushed.

“You have to promise me, Lukas… for the sake of the team. We love you both. But that needs to be put to the side for now. Okay?”

“Promise?” Miro added finishing his statement then pausing abruptly.

“Promise me…” Miro urged again.

Lukas sighed,

“I promise…” he whispered in a hushed tone as Bastian walked by looking at Lukas oddly.

Lukas looked over at Bastian walking towards the kitchen miserably but Miro grabbed Lukas’ chin making him look into his eyes.

“You promised. Focus Lukas. It’ll be okay, okay? Mend bridges… comfort him at least. But keep boundaries. Everything will be okay.” Miro reassured letting go of his chin and smiling.

“Yes Miro.” Lukas said grasping Miro in a brother-loving hug.

Miro pat his back and signaled him to go back to Bastian. Lukas smiled and jogged over to sit down next to the Bavarian. Miro assumed something happened between them, but he didn’t know the girls found out. If he knew, the situation would be much different; his advice would be the opposite actually. It would sound more like _“Stay away from him. This has gone out of hand.”_ But he didn’t know. Lukas didn’t want to tell him either.

“What were you and Miro talking about?” Bastian asked adjusting his scarf awkwardly.

“Nothing Basti. Don’t worry about it.” Lukas said grabbing the tongs in the bowl of ceasar salad, putting some on his own plate.

Bastian narrowed his glare and served himself. Miro then sat down next to Bastian and grinned at him oddly. Bastian leaned over to whisper to Lukas,

“He knows… doesn’t he…”

Lukas half smiled and shrugged. Bastian rolled his eyes and sighed. He should of known he would tell his Polish ‘brother’. He took a deep breath in and breathed out his mouth. _We’ll figure this out. Everything will be okay. I’ll sort things out with Sarah after the tournament. I’ll just go back to her. This is a phase._ Bastian mentally smacked himself for trying to convince himself of that. This is no where near a phase. He could look at Lukas and just fall for him all over again. Bastian rubbed his temple trying to fight with his thoughts. Lukas pat his shoulder and laughed.

“Don’t stress out… we’ve just won a match!” Lukas said trying to stop Bastian from thinking about the negatives.

_Were you not there when my girlfriend caught us with my dick in your hand?_ Bastian thought irritated. He put on a fake smile,

“Right. I’ll just _forget._ ” Bastian said through gritted teeth.

“That’s-that’s not what I meant… I meant everything will be alright. We’ll figure this all out after the Cup. But for now, you got me by your side, whatever you need.” Lukas whispered trying to find the light in the situation.

Bastian actually cracked a real smile. He was right. This is a reason why he loved him, he was always so caring and concerned for him. Maybe Bastian was upset about losing his girlfriend but he still had Lukas. The one he truly loved. He bit the inside of his lip feeling awful. Even after 7 years with Sarah, and without ever realizing it, she wasn’t enough. He did love her but there was something inside him that always felt blank. But when he was with Lukas, he didn’t realize until now, that Lukas filled that blank space. He felt complete. He could be nothing more but himself. And Lukas was the only one that could make him smile in a situation like this.

“There’s that beautiful smile I love so much!” Lukas chirped pinching Bastian’s cheek playfully.

From across the table Julian giggled covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to spit out his food. The look of Bastian’s face was so comical, like a human version of the Grumpy Cat. Lukas looked over at the younger boy and smiled at him.

“You’re embarrassing.” Bastian stated bluntly.

“That’s the point dumbass.” Lukas said looking at Julian who finally choked down his food.

Bastian stabbed his plate of pasta with his fork keeping eye contact with the blue eyed Pole. The dining room was buzzing with various conversations, most celebrating being the top of the group. Then a couple chairs away Thomas spoke up,

“Are you really going to eat pasta with a scarf on? You’re gonna get it dirty!”

“Fuck off… It’s Schweinsteiger fashion!” Bastian responded in more of a playful tone.

“You’re just trying to impress Poldi aren’t you? I don’t think a dirty scarf will work!” Thomas called back with a mouth full of beef.

“If he wants to impress me I think he’ll need to put more clothes ON!” Lukas shouted nudging Bastian in the side.

Half of the table started ‘oh’-ing at Lukas’ clap back. He laughed at his own joke and everyones reaction. Bastian couldn’t help but to laugh too, the Pole’s laughter was contagious. His whole life was moving downhill right now and then he looked at Lukas, his smile, hearing his laugh… and everything seemed to be forgotten for a moment. It was incredible.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Last time I checked you couldn’t run alone without me holding your hand today on the pitch!” Bastian countered pointing his sauce tainted fork at Lukas.

Manuel pounded the table with his hand barely having any breath left to laugh. He almost fell out of his chair too. Lukas crossed his arms and pouted with a slight smirk.

“Ow, is poor Poldi offended? Sorry baby!” Bastian whimpered pinching Lukas’ cheek like Lukas had done earlier.

The table was full of life, even Jogi couldn’t help but to lack seriousness by their show. Bastian and Lukas radiated off of each other, it just showed how compatible they were, no doubt.  

****  
  


************

Bastian was able to escape the table from yet another late night. So much happened in one day and he thought a good night sleep would be perfect. He needed to think about all the things that have happened, let it sink in. Think about his feelings. Finally figuring out what he actually wanted. Well, actually, it was obvious wasn’t it? _He wanted Lukas._ No other than Lukas. Lukas, Lukas and again, Lukas. He wanted to look at Lukas, laugh with Lukas, hug Lukas… touch Lukas, kiss Lukas…And then there was this face always popping up, a crying face, a face with so much disappointment and heartbreak in its eyes. And a family. A whole family he was ruining...

Bastian slipped into his room closing the door behind him. His head was hurting. How much he was aching for an aspirin now. The Bavarian didn’t even bother to wash his face or brush his teeth, he didn’t even turn on the light, he just wanted to finally sleep. On that account it wasn’t long before his clothes found its way on the floor, carelessly tossed through the room and kicked it out of the way. When Bastian was only in his boxershorts he let himself fall on the bed, slipping under the thin, white blanket. He let out a long breath, finally closing his eyes. Only to open it seconds later again when a knocking echoed through the room. Bastian laid on his side, staring at the closed door. Another knocking.

“Bastian?”, it sounded from the other side.

Bastian bit his lip. He hesitated, holding his breath. When he heard the sound of footsteps leaving his door again his mouth seemed to develop a life of its own,

“Lukas?”, his mouth whispered.

The footsteps stopped. Bastian shut his eyes. _Ah shit!_

“Lukas, come in.”

Footsteps were heard again before the door slowly creaked open. Lukas stuck his head through the door crack, his eyes searching for Bastian in the dark room.

“Bastian? Are you already sleeping?”

Bastian rolled his eyes, even though he knew Lukas couldn’t see it.

“Yes, that’s why I answered you, dork.” he still whispered out of habit.

Lukas stepped in, closing the door behind him but not turning on the light. The moonshine was falling on a part of the bed, letting Lukas guess where Bastian was laying. Both men weren’t moving.

“Lukas, what are you doing here?”, Bastian asked after a few more seconds.

Lukas wasn’t saying anything, Bastian could hear him breathing.

“Do you want to stand there the whole night?”

Finally Lukas began to move. Bastian could see him slipping off his sandals in the dim light, followed by removing his shirt. Then he took a few steps towards the big bed, stopping a few centimeters in front of it.

“I just… honestly I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Lukas admitted.

“I guess… I just wanted to talk to you. See if you’re okay.”

Bastian was still laying on his side, eyeing Lukas’ upper body.

“And for that you had to take off your shirt?” the Bavarian asked, suddenly an amused tone emanated through his voice.

Lukas looked down at himself and at the shirt he had thrown on the floor a few seconds before. He smiled, shrugging before walking the last steps towards Bastian’s bed. The mattress was yielding under Lukas’ bodyweight when the Pole laid down next to Bastian. He put his hand under his head, face to face with the midfielder, finally able to see all of his face in the dark room. Bastian still hadn’t moved, staring at his Polish friend. Lukas’ breath was tickling the skin in his face.

A few lingering moments have passed with both men just looking at each other, listening to the other’s steady breathing. Lukas licked his lips, making them shine with saliva.

“What are you thinking about?” the striker asked softly.

_About kissing those damn lips._

“Nothing.” Bastian whispered.

Lukas smiled gently. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Bastian’s mouth. The midfielder shut his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching to a smile.

“We’ll figure this out, Basti.”, Lukas murmured.

Bastian nodded, his eyes were still closed. Lukas let out a sigh before shifting his body to pull the blanket over himself. Bastian opened his eyes again,

“Are you going to sleep here?”

Lukas let his head fall on the pillow again, looking at Bastian and placing a hand on his hips, gently pulling their bodies closer together.

“I locked the door.” he said as an answer to Bastian’s question, smiling softly.

The Bavarian blinked a few times before smiling back, his green eyes were shining in the gloomy night. Lukas took his hand from Bastian’s hips to brush some strands of hair from his forehead, letting his fingers slide into the thick hair on the back of his head. Bastian closed his eyes at the touch. Lukas leaned forward, brushing his lips on Bastian’s once again. Immediately, the midfielder pressed himself against the touch, opening his mouth. The kiss became more passionate, Lukas’ hand was wandering down Bastian’s upper body towards his hips again, Bastian’s finger were exploring Lukas’ ripped body. After a few more seconds (or minutes?) Bastian suddenly groaned, regretting separating their lips again. Their foreheads were touching, lips pink and swollen from kissing.

“Lukas… we need to stop with this.”, he said in a hushed tone.

“I know.” Lukas whispered.

His fingers brushed over Bastian’s face, tracing his jawline while his eyes followed his own movements.

“I just don’t think I can.” he added scarcely audible, closing his eyes.

His hand was resting in Bastian’s neck. The midfielder watched Lukas’ face as he seemed to slowly fall asleep. Of course they couldn’t stop. They waited eight years and longer for this. But why did it have to happen now? Why here? And why did it hurt so many people…

Bastian closed his eyes as well, feeling how Lukas took his hand underneath the blanket, gently interlacing their fingers. Bastian sighed at the touch, moving even closer to Lukas before slowly but steady drifting off to sleep.

******

Bastian woke up from a muffled voice coming from the bathroom. It sounded upset and frustrated, he even might have caught a few sobs in between. It took Bastian a while until he noticed that the voice was talking in Polish.

“Monika, please just listen to me…” the deep voice hushed in despair.

Bastian sat up on the bed and looked towards the bathroom curiously, but worried.

“I know… but was it really necessary to drag Louis back to Poland? …. Yes I’m serious…. No I’m not being ignorant! You didn’t have to fucking leave the house!”

Bastian slowly got out of bed, solely concerned for Lukas, although he didn’t understand Polish, Basti knew he was in distress.

“I know this is my fault Moni, I’m not an idiot! I’m just saying you didn’t have to immediately drag my son and physically move him out of the house!’ Louis is six years old, I’m sure he’s not oblivious to know that moving means something’s wrong.” Lukas yelled into the phone in fast Polish.

Bastian approached the door that was already opened a crack revealing yellow light. He put a hand on the door and it slowly moved open to reveal an angered Lukas. Lukas took one look at Bastian and his eyes screamed of disaster.

“Monika. You have to tell me when you leave the house with my son...”

“And you have to tell me that you’re fucking your best friend you crazy bastard!” Monika screamed back full of tears.

Lukas closed his eyes as if a needle just got stabbed into his arm. The hand that gripped his iPhone was shaking slightly.

“...Moni...I’m sorry…Please don’t go to court with this. I can fix it okay? You have no idea how much worse this would be for all three… _four_ of us if you filed a divorce. Moni please; I love you we can work it out I swear.” Lukas pleaded his eyes were glassy with desperation.

“Frankly, I don’t give a damn what you think. You broke my heart, your promises, your religion, and this family. I don’t care what happens to your precious image. All I care about is me and Louis at this point. I know you told me way back when that you had feelings for him, but you _promised_ you’d never feel that way again. And you promised that nothing would ever happen between the two of you… You promised Lukas... I should've known! I should have fucking known you would go back to him. Because I’m not good enough for you? Is that it? Am I not a good trophy wife for you?” Monika continued to ramble into the phone.

“Monika please slow down. At _least_ I told you about my feelings long before I actually… went for it. At least I was honest, I trusted you, because I do love you! Do you think I’ve planned this? Do you think I wanted this to happen?!” Lukas held back a sob, his hands were shaking.

The striker’s voice became lower,

“Monika please… Don’t take Louis away from me. Not my son! He needs a father... and a mother. At the same time!” Lukas begged again.

“You’re not making any sense. You just cheated on me! Lukas, you already don’t see him due to football. It’s already as if his parents were divorced. He’s already used to just having his mom around.” Monika bantered.

“That’s not my fault! You were too stubborn to come live with me in London! At Louis’ age he already knows a lot. He’s really smart! If he had the exposure to another language too it wouldn’t be a whole lot different from learning in Cologne. So you have no excuse. You not moving and supporting me was all because of you! Not because of Louis’ education.” Lukas yelled one last time.

Bastian came up behind Lukas and put his hands on Lukas’ shoulders as if he were giving him support. Again, Bastian was clueless to what was going on but he knew it wasn’t good. It could be no other but Monika on the other end of the phone. Lukas reached for one of the hands on his shoulder with his free one. Monika had one last say before she hung up on him. Lukas looked at the phone and saw it was dark, implying she had left. He put the phone down calmly on the counter letting out a deep breath he seemed to be holding for some time.

“Is everything okay?” Bastian whispered, taking Lukas’ hand and rubbing it with his thumb, already knowing the answer.

“No… not exactly. My wife is planning on filing a divorce, but it can’t happen till I agree to it. I just don’t want to hurt her anymore. Then on the other hand… I still love her, I want her to be my wife. And Louis… oh God my poor child. I don’t know what to do. I want to say this was a mistake but I look at you everyday and I know it wasn’t. Bastian, I don’t know what to do…” Lukas said releasing every thought bottled inside of him.

“Luki… I… I want what’s best for you. Maybe you should fix things with Monika. She’s the right choice, okay? You might be right, it’s probably most logical just to quit.” Bastian said looking down, knowing at this point it was next to impossible for him to stop feeling for Lukas.

“It’s not as easy as it sounds Basti…” Lukas said turning to face the man taking his other hand in his.

“Enough Luki… this is ruining your life not making it better!” Bastian reminded again.

“But you’re worth it! It’s not easy because you’re worth it Basti! My life is spiraling downwards all at once but being here. Right now. With you… just makes it so much better. As much as I love my wife, it’s just-” Lukas complained.

Bastian let go of one of Lukas’ hands and swiftly covered his mouth.

“It’s just not enough… I know. Let’s just not think about this and focus on the tournament, okay? Maybe breakfast will help, come on.” Bastian urged letting go of Lukas’ hands and dressing into some clothes off the ground, then heading into the kitchen.

Both men arrived in the dining hall (more like dining area), walking so closely to each other that their shoulders touched constantly. They didn’t want to admit it but both of them knew it was on purpose and oh, how they enjoyed the touch of the other. The desire seemed to build up with every minute that passed, making it harder and harder to ignore. Mesut (who sat on the other side of the area) watched Lukas and Bastian enter, immediately jumping up, fast approaching.

“Lukas!” he shouted, still meters away from the Pole, who was fully focused on Bastian, laughing about a joke he apparently has just made.

“Poldi!” the Turk shouted again.

Lukas looked up, smiling greetingly when he catched sight of his teammate.

“Mesut, good morning!” he said as Mesut came to a stand in front of them.

“Everything cool?” Bastian greeted casually.

“What? Yeah. Lukas! Where the fuck have you been?” the Turkish midfielder asked, raising his eyebrows at Lukas.

Bastian looked at Lukas, widening his eyes. The Pole just shrugged lazily.

“Why do you ask?” he replied with a counter question.

Mesut rolled his eyes,

“Maybe because we wanted to play FIFA yesterday after dinner? Did you forget it already? Alzheimer’s?”

The striker contorted his face, the memory hitting him again. Mesut nodded,

“Exactly. So where have you been? You were away the whole night, your bed wasn’t even used!” he continued, actually looking seriously confused.

“Oy! You have been in my bedroom?”

“I was just looking for you, don’t change the subject, old fart.” Mesut said, casually shoving a little grape into his mouth, chewing on it while expectantly watching Lukas with raised eyebrows.

Lukas hesitated. But what other option did he have? Saying he slept on the beach because the weather was so nice?

“Well, I was at Bastian’s. We were watching some TV and I just fell asleep on his couch. No big deal. I’m sorry I forgot our FIFA night. We’ll make up for it, okay?”

Mesut switched eyes between Bastian and Lukas, who were still standing closely enough together to let anyone wonder if they fell in a pot of super glue together. He swallowed the last bits of his grape and started to grin slowly.

“Ah, on his couch, huh?” his grin grew wider, “Sure thing.”

Bastian narrowed his eyes, trying to assess Mesut’s reaction. By now the Turk’s small grin turned into a full tooth grin.

“You’re creepy, Mesut” Bastian said, stealing a piece of watermelon from Erik’s plate who was just walking by.

Erik opened his mouth in protest but Bastian shushed him,

“I’m the co-captain, I’m allowed to do this.” he laughed.

Erik pursed his lips, looking seriously done but also cracked a smile when he walked back to the buffet to grab another slice of watermelon.

“Well, I hope you guys had fun “watching TV”” Mesut said, catching Bastian’s attention again.

He imitated quotation marks with his hands while saying “watching TV”, looking absolutely amused with himself when he turned around and finally left. Lukas scratched his head as he gazed after Mesut, then he looked at Bastian,

“Are we _that_ obvious, Basti?” he whispered and laughed at that but there was a serious concern in his voice.

_Well, it’s hard to keep my hands off you lately, so....,_ Bastian shrugged. Suddenly Miroslav appeared behind Lukas, laying an arm around him and mumbling something in Polish. Bastian rolled his eyes. He hated it when he couldn’t understand what Miroslav and Lukas were saying. He has always felt kind of shut out. Bastian watched Lukas’ face carefully as if he could understand what Miro was telling him through his facial expression. But it was pointless. Lukas just nodded, his expression almost seemed emotionless. Every now and then he mumbled something back, then he nodded again. Bastian got impatient.

“Can you both please stop with this?” he said with the thickest Bavarian accent.

Both, Miroslav and Lukas stared at Bastian, Lukas the first one who broke out into laughter,

“What?” Lukas snorted.

“See? It’s annoying as fuck when you can’t understand a thing.” he pouted playfully.

Miroslav smiled softly,

“Don’t worry. I’m done anyways.” he turned to Lukas one last time, raising his eyebrows as if he asked ‘understand?’.

Lukas sighed.

“ _Łukasz…_ ” Miro said in a judging tone with a Polish accent.

“Yes, I get it, okay.” Lukas finally answered.

The older Pole didn’t look fully convinced but he just pressed his lips together and nodded. A final look to Bastian (who still looked slightly confused) and then Miroslav left the two men alone. Bastian blinked a few times.

“What the hell is going on, Lukas?” he asked the striker.

Lukas shrugged and laughed it off,

“You know Miro… always worrying.” Lukas tired the subject and tried to change it immediately by pointing at the large buffet next to them.

“Let’s finally get some breakfast, Basti.”

Bastian shook his head and followed Lukas to the breakfast buffet. This was weird. He would ask Lukas later that day about it. For now he actually wanted to get something to eat.

“Hey, you guys wanna watch the match today?” Mario asked Bastian as he sat down in front of him.

Lukas took the seat next to Bastian.

“Brazil is playing, right?” Lukas asked, observing the fruit on his own plate.

“Yes! Since we have no training today, me and a few others wanted to watch it on the terrace where the big TV is. You know what I’m talking ‘bout?”

Bastian nodded, chewing something in his mouth.

“Yeah, why not. Watching our possible rivals isn’t the stupidest thing to do.” Lukas said beaming.

“I’m in, too.” the midfielder announced before even emptying his mouth completely.

The striker looked at Bastian, smirking.

       ************************

A few hours later, 5 minutes before the kick-off, Brazil was playing against Chile. Bastian sat down on one of the wooden benches in front of the big flat screen. There were a few Brazilian inhabitants of Bahia, and more in the front; Mario, Jerome, Manuel and Toni stared expectantly at the TV. Bastian thought about joining them but eventually decided that it was nice to be with the Brazilians more in the back. The whistle sounded through the TV and started the game when the Bavarian felt another presence behind him.

“Brasiiil” a deep voice chanted.

Bastian turned around. Lukas stood there with a huge Brazilian flag, a big smile on his lips.

“I never knew you were Brazilian, Poldi” Bastian chuckled.

 

Lukas let himself plop next to Bastian, wrapping the flag around both of them. Bastian grabbed the other end of the flag so that it completely encased their two bodies.

“Para hoje, eu sou brasileiro.” Lukas grinned proudly.

Bastian gazed in confusion.

 

“What? Where did you pick that up again?” the Bavarian asked.

Lukas smiled, shrugging. Bastian shook his head in disbelief and laughed. Lukas was incredible. No matter in which country they were, he always seemed to absorb each language like a sponge, being able to say easy sentences within days. Bastian admired that next to so many other things about Lukas.

Both men turned their heads towards the TV, following the match with keen interest.

The Brazilians played well, but the first goal was scored by a Chilean. Luckily for Brazil, it was an own goal. 1:0 for Brazil after not quite 18 minutes. Lukas jumped up, a few Brazilian inhabitants immediately ran towards the Pole, hugging him and celebrating with him. Bastian laughed. Lukas did not only absorb any language, he also seemed to make himself popular by everyone within (not even) days. _No wonder,_ Bastian thought, smiling at Lukas who began to sing some Brazilian chants with the inhabitants.

“Congratulations, my _Polish-slash-German-slash-Brazilian_ friend.” Bastian laughed, reaching out for the Pole.

Lukas cracked a smile, taking Bastian’s hand.

“Obrigado.” he snorted before sitting next to the midfielder again, not letting go of Bastian’s hand.

 **  
**With his right (and free) hand he grabbed the other end of the huge flag, wrapping it around their bodies again. Bastian blushed (and cursed himself for it), looking down at their by now intertwined fingers, hidden by the thin fabric of the flag. Lukas scooted even closer (as if he wasn’t close enough already), so that their shoulders and legs touched. He laid their interlaced hands on his knee, slightly brushing his thumb over Bastian’s hand as if it was the most normal thing on this planet. The Bavarian opened his mouth to say something but eventually decided against doing so. Instead he smiled shily, softly squeezing Lukas’ hand and just enjoyed the rest of the match even though it wasn’t that easy to concentrate on anything else but his hand in Lukas’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... did you REALLY think Misha and I were gonna make Bastian and Lukas quit? Hahahahahah no. This is schweinski bitches ;) oh and sorry this chapter is EXTREMELY long... we got carried away... so much drama in this chapter but aLWAYS A HAPPY ENDINGGGGG


	8. Personal Definitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is sexual activity in this chapter, either enjoy or just skip this chapter :)

Bastian was in the deep euphoria of sleep, fists balled up near his face, and a legs curled up towards his chest. A hand approached his face and a thumb brushed over his cheekbone with care. Bastian’s dreams were interrupted by the slightest touch as his eyes slowly peel apart revealing a giddy Podolski.

“Guten Morgen, mein Hase…” Lukas purred.

Bastian stretched his arms and legs out like a feline blinking a couple times at the Pole standing before him.

“Did… did you sleep here again?” Bastian mumbled through an uncleared morning voice.

“I tucked you into bed, yes. Stayed a bit till you fell asleep, then went back to my room.” Lukas explained subtly.

Bastian raised an eyebrow at him and smiled softly with tired eyes.

“You should have stayed…”

“We have Algeria today Basti, if I stayed I don’t think I’d actually be able to leave the bed. I know my limits.” Lukas snickered.

“Ha-ha... You’re cute. Can you get me a cup of coffee while I get ready?” Bastian asked politely, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up.

“Only the Brazilian’s best!” Lukas said saluting Bastian and leaving the room.

_He’s acting weird. Nice. But weird._ Bastian thought. Usually when he was being awfully nice, he had a plan. A prank, more likely.

The Bavarian finally got up and entered the shower as fast as he could before the Pole came back. Once he finished up he peaked outside the shower looking for a towel. There was none on the rack, none on the railing on the shower door, and not even one used towel on the floor. _Fuck you Podolski._

“Bastian? I have your coffee you asked for. Oh and Philipp told me to give you a protein bar. Apparently they’ll help before the match? God knows with that man’s diet ideas.” Lukas called out.

Bastian heard Lukas through the thick fog of the steamy room. Don’t you dare get in. Of course he forgot to lock the bathroom door. Back at home he never tended too, so it wasn’t a habit of his.

“Lukas… can you get me a towel? I can’t find one.” Bastian sighed laying his forehead against the inside glass of the shower.

Lukas smirked and put down the coffee on the side table heading towards the bathroom, picking up a fresh towel along the way. He entered the restroom with a full tooth grin holding out the white thick cloth.

“Is this what you need?” Lukas asked playfully.

“Okay… what do you want? There has to be something.” Bastian grumbled.

“What do I want? Do you think I’m that low? Maybe I was just going to give you the towel... “ Lukas said turning his back on the naked German, still grasping the towel.

“Seriously? I’ll tell Fips. He won’t be too elated when we miss the bus departure.” Bastian barked.

“Just come here and get it from me, it’s not that hard. I’m not coming in there and getting wet!” Lukas lured.

“You could just set the towel down, for God’s sake.”

“No… to simple.”

Bastian groaned and slid the glass door open exiting the shower. Lukas took a quick once over and smirked with pleasure. The Bavarian lunged for the towel but Lukas reacted to fast holding it back from his grasp.

“Too slow Schweini… Explains why the defense has to give you extra support in the matches.” Lukas joked.

Bastian took one more swipe at the towel but Lukas quickly put it over his head out of Bastian’s reach, making him stumble, getting chest to chest to Lukas. Bastian blushed with anger. _The damn perv was enjoying himself._

“Give it!” Bastian whined reaching up on his tip toes, making his body slide up the striker’s clothing.

Lukas winked with a dastardly smile.

“Here you baby, now go get changed we got a match to head too.” he finished grabbing for Bastian’s ass as he bestowed the fresh towel upon him.

Bastian swatted his hand while sticking out his tongue.

“Enjoy the view of my ass on the pitch, bastard.” Bastian laughed scrunching up his face.

Lukas’ jaw dropped and his glance narrowed.

“Bitch!” Lukas said under his breath as he followed the now dried and covered Bavarian out the bathroom.

Bastian sat on the bed sipping the scalding coffee and unwrapping the cookie dough flavoured protein bar. He took a bite and immediately regretted it.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Bastian said spitting it out onto a tissue.

Lukas let out a hearty laugh,

“It’s all Fips’ idea, I swear _t_ _hat_ wasn’t my doing. Hurry up and get your warm up gear on. Bus is leaving in 10 minutes old man.”

Bastian shook his head taking another sip of the coffee. He dropped the towel and grabbed for his clothing scattered on the ground. Lukas tried to look away for privacy but he couldn’t help himself. The lust building inside him made him hungry for Bastian. But he got dressed immediately and Lukas shook the thoughts.

“Algeria then?” Bastian muttered grabbing his beverage on the way out, catching Lukas’ wrist, dragging him along.

******************************

Finally they have arrived at Estadio Beira-Rio in Porto Alegre. The sun was beating down with slight overcast on the participants. Bastian of course was included in the starting line up, but disappointedly, Lukas was not. As they sung the German anthem Bastian looked over at a gloomy Pole and instantly looking back up at the sky, trying to keep his focus. _Don’t worry about him, it’s not the time._ Bastian thought.

The match seemed itchingly long. Entering overtime at 0-0, Manuel Neuer had his overall best performance. One of the best performances viewers have seen in a long while. But that’s besides the point, none of the German’s could score. Finally at the 92nd minute Schürrle scored one of his classics; a gorgeous back heel goal. Not to long after, Mesut Özil scored at the 120th minute. After all Manu’s hard work and he deserved a clean sheet. But unfortunately mistakes were made and players had gone unmarked and the Algerian, Djabou, scored only a minute later. Luckily, Germany was still able to walk away with a victory. Bastian had been subbed out during extra time and he was delighted his knees would even let him go that long.

“You played very well, yet again, Schweinsteiger!” Lukas greeted to congratulate his teammate.

“Thank you Poldi…” Bastian said softly, still upset that Lukas hadn’t been present on the pitch.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it! All will be fine! We’re on track to victory!”

Bastian’s eyes twinkled at Lukas’ positivity. He wrapped his arm around Lukas’ middle, taking him over to the German fans, celebrating along with them.

 

****************************************

After dinner Lukas decided to leave the table early. He had to make amends with Monika. Despite the constant bickering every time he called, he had to try one more time. Lukas got up mid conversation and removed himself from the scene. He had to focus on her, and the predicament. Lukas went up to his room, stepping out onto the porch looking up at the dusk of the sky. He sighed pulling out his phone and giving Monika’s number another go.

“What do you want Lukas?” Monika said sounding explicitly tired.

“I-uh… are you okay?” Lukas worried immediately.

“Yes I’m fine. I popped my tire on the way to my parents’ house, making the trip much longer than it had to be. It’s not exactly fun when you have no cell service in the middle of the road with little to no cars passing by.” Monika huffed out.

Lukas pushed his brows together in concern. She did not seem like she was in the mood for reasoning.

“Oh! Also! After 45 minutes of Louis crying, and nobody helping, some strange man happened to pull over and help change my tire. Sure enough he tried hitting on me, you know the whole get up… leaning against the car, smooth talking, trying to get close to me, the whole 9 yards. Kinda reminded me of you when we were teenagers.” she sighed thinking back to the moments she relished so much.

“Why didn’t you just tell him you were married. He would of gave up then.” Lukas said with no platonicity in his voice.

“I could have, yes, but I shooed him off when I told him I had a child. I’ve never seen someone end a conversation so awkwardly in my life! Anyways, moral of the story, we arrived at their house at 3am.” Monika chuckled.

“Oh.. I’m sorry Moni.”

“It’s fine… now what did you want to talk about?”

“It’s um… nothing we can talk about it tomorrow.”  
  


“Well just get it over with, you can’t make my day that much worse knowing what I already know.” Monika mumbled blatantly.

“I wanted to talk about Louis. About this whole situation. You have to reason with me.” Lukas said switching to a more serious tone.

“Oh God…” Monika said rolling her eyes, which was obvious in her voice.

“Don’t start with me. Just listen.” Lukas began.

“You cannot take my son away from me, it’s not fair. But if you want a divorce, fine. Have your divorce. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have, and staying with me obviously isn’t the right choice.”

“But if you hurt me who doesn’t say you won’t hurt Louis too?” Monika shot back.

“Shut it! Hurting my son would be a lot different than hurting you, I’m sorry. I do love you I know that! But love isn’t a choice Monika! Love isn’t just a mental choice. It overwhelms you and takes over you, physically and mentally. It’ll just show up like knock knock bitch! Surprised?” Lukas chuckled sarcastically.

“Lukas this doesn’t-”

“Please let me finish!”

Monika let out another deep breath feeling slightly impatient.

“I know Bastian is the one I’m supposed to be with. I don’t give a shit what Miro has been telling me, or what anyone has been telling me! So dragging you along the ride wouldn’t be fair. You know, there’s different variations of love, I’ve discovered. There’s simple love for friends, threaded love through your blood and family, deep love for those few handfuls of people and things in your life, then finally, there’s the unexplainable kind. At one point I thought you were my unexplainable incident. Love can be seen as an accident you see, because it overcomes you in the night. And accidents are something unplanned but in this case, not regretted.” Lukas explained soulfully.

Monika listened to each word as if her life depended on it. She knew where he was going with it, she wasn’t his true love, it’s obvious.

“What I’m trying to say is… you can’t be mad at me forever Moni. I didn’t mean to hurt you, nor have I ever once in my life, even for a moment, wanted too. You mean the world to me Monika. You do. But so does Louis, and Cologne… and...and my old dog. So… that makes you apart deep love category, you see? Bastian is… something else.” Lukas paused to laugh.

“He’s everything and more. I’ve always thought he was the impossible. I thought I’d never get to meet someone like him again. As I grow older, and my time here on this team decreases, I know this may be the only chance I get. As platonic as it sounds, I have my limits. I really do. Maybe I crossed a couple of them doing what I did without confessing to you (again). But I just want you to understand. Moni, I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.” Lukas stopped to catch his breath suddenly.

“I didn’t need your whole confession story Lukas.” she grunted.

“No Moni! That’s not the point.” Lukas groaned hitting his head against the railing of the terrace.

“I’m trying to explain to you that I wasn't trying to defy you. It just… happened.”

“I don’t understand why falling in love means you immediately need to have sex with him.” Monika points out.

“Common Moni you knew! You knew since ‘06! It’s not like it was out of the blue, we didn’t even actually have sex! I’ve waited a long time. I didn’t know what I was doing. Something just took over me. The amount of attraction was unbarring. I didn’t do those things because I wanted to cheat. I did those things because I took a chance. It’s a whole lot different ‘going for it’ with a man whose typically heterosexual, like me, Monika.  As I said, I didn’t know if the time will ever be right besides right then. I’ve been patient for almost 8 years.” Lukas rambled again.

“Yeah you were real patient for sure. Right after he told his girlfriend of 7 years, may I add, that he loved her. Perfect timing Lukas Josef Podolski.”

“I feel like I’m talking to a wall…” he sighed.

“I know it was wrong! I know that! The wrong timing for you two was the right time for me, in my eyes! I felt like my heart was going to jump out my throat if I didn’t act then. You can’t replace times like those. Love told me it was the time, even with the consequence. But I feel love does those things with a purpose. God does these things with a purpose! He planned to have it happen this way. He knew it was going to end like this. If love led me to Sarah walking in on us, you filing a divorce and threatening to take away my child so be it. I won’t give up on what I want Monika. I will fight for my child, I will fight for your acceptance, and I will do _anything_ to be by Bastian’s side.” Lukas countered.

“Okay...I get it. You have a point. Although your point is blinded by lust and desperation, it’s a good point. But thank you Lukas for telling me the truth. Maybe it was wrong of me to take Louis away from you. I will always love you too Luki-I mean Lukas.” Monika whispered.

“I guess Luki is Bastian’s name for ya’ now isn’t it?” she sighed matter-of-factly.

Lukas let out a flat grin, although Monika wouldn’t know he did,

“I love you Monika. I really, really do.” he said closing his eyes.

“How about if you make it to the World Cup final, I’ll let Louis come up and visit you. Deal?” Monika smiled plainly.

“Yes! Yes! Deal! Thank you so much!” Lukas gasped in excitement.

Lukas didn’t think he could convince Monika that he could be trusted with their child. Although Lukas admitted more than he’d like too, he’s glad he opened up to her.

“Alright well… when you come home, we can sort out the details and such. I need to go to bed. Good luck Lukas. And don’t fuck Bastian over too, got it? He doesn’t deserve the pain I went through.” Monika joked oddly.

“Uh… yeah. I’m just surprised how quickly you’ve changed your mind Moni… is there something I don’t know?”

“No. I’m just bored of all the years I’ve spent trying to get your attention when it’s so easily stolen by the grey-haired Bavarian you call a hunk. Just roll with it before I change my mind again. Good night Lukas.” Monika affirmed.

Lukas blushed,

“Good night, tell Louis I love him and will see him very soon.”

“I’m sure you will…” Monika ended hanging up the phone.

Lukas let out the air filled in his chest, lifting half the world off his shoulders.

“How could I have forgotten what a persistent bastard you are…” Miroslav said in his native language, leaning against the frame of the sliding glass door.

Lukas jumped at the new voice,

“Holy shit you scared me. Please don’t sneak up on me.”

“Well what else am I going to do when you sneak out in the middle of a conversation about the game today? I had to check that you weren’t sabotaging anything.” Miro smirked at the other Pole.

“So how much did you hear…?”

“Enough to know there’s no way in hell you can pause your shit between the damn man, that’s for sure.” he chuckled.

Lukas blushed knowing Miroslav knows all his interpersonal thoughts and troubles. He’s close with the Polish-born but he never planned on telling him _that_ much.

“It’s not a bad thing Lukas, I’m all for this. I just don’t want either of you effecting each other’s game.”

“Oh God! What the hell do you think we’re doing? Fucking till we can’t stand anymore?!” Lukas exclaimed.

Miro planted his palm firmly on his own face in disappointment,

“That’s not what I meant. I _mean_ don’t let emotions overcome the real goal here.”

Lukas got even redder at his dirty thoughts, _shit. Of course._

“Now… he really means a lot to you huh?” Miroslav teased approaching Lukas striking his side with two fingers.

“Stop. I didn’t say those things for you to hear. If you couldn’t hear by the conversation that was for Monika’s ears only.” Lukas muttered shoving past Miroslav.

“I know, I know. But hey, if this doesn’t work out after the World Cup call me and I’ll find a way.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t need an old man helping me out with my love life. I think I’ve got it figured out.” Lukas snorted.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What…” Lukas responded regretfully.

“Is Bastian the first man-”

“The only man.” Lukas said firmly.

He sighed,

“It’s complicated. I don’t get it either. He’s the only male I’ve ever found any attraction too. That’s why it took me 8 years to figure out and accept that I’m not _exactly_ bi… I still prefer women, all the same.” Lukas explained suddenly knowing Miro’s question.

“Well I get it. There’s been many cases like that. But who cares about labels. You love whoever you want, right?” Miro said putting his arm around Lukas’ shoulder, giving him a side squeeze.

Lukas smiled. He was so grateful for Miro and his audacity to confirm of Lukas’ beliefs. Soon Miroslav left him to himself and headed off to bed, as it was already starting to hit twilight.

At the same time, a few meters away, Bastian tip-toed out into the plaza-like area with the pool glistening in the moonlight. The sky was clear and all the stars were visible. Toasty air filled the Brazilian landscape, easily making it about 22 degrees Celsius outside. After a long match, swimming a couple laps would sooth his tight muscles perfectly. And swimming alone at night was even better. Bastian stretched himself before letting the black-red-gold-striped towel fall on the floor next to him, revealing his sky blue shorts that seemed to almost glow in the dark. Then he slipped off his flip-flops, feeling the concrete under his feet which was still warm from the burning midday sun. The Bavarian walked the last meters to the pool ladder, slowly stepping inside the lukewarm water. He pushed himself away from the pool edge and started to swim towards the other side. It was extremely calming. Besides a few crickets and the quiet lapping of water it was dead silent. Half way through the pool Bastian dove under, the water swallowing even the last few noises. He paused a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of being underwater. It kind of felt like being cut off from the outside word, letting him forget all his worries for a moment. Unfortunately he didn’t have gills, forcing him to surface and actually ‘face’ his worries again. Bastian sighed and continued his swimming. Right before he could reach the other side, an all too familiar voice broke through the silence of the night, letting Bastian question the love of the universe for him.

“Bastian?” Lukas asked surprisedly.

Bastian turned around, the water reaching his shoulders.

“Basti, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?” the Pole laughed amusedly.

“I could ask you the same.” Bastian retorted.

 

Lukas stepped a bit closer to the pool,

“Well, but I was on my way to bed. You don’t look like you want to go to bed anytime soon.”

“Point for you” the midfielder admitted.

Lukas chuckled.

“But I need to admit… the atmosphere is indeed… stunning.” he said, looking up into the clear night sky.

“That’s why I’m here.” Bastian smiled.

Lukas lowered his head again, walking the last few meters to the pool.

“Well, but you play quite a role in contribution to this beautiful atmosphere.” he smirked.

Bastian pursed his lips but couldn’t hide a shy smile.

“Kiss ass.” he said in response, swimming towards Lukas.

“Oh! That wasn’t very polite, Herr Schweinsteiger.” the striker snorted.

Bastian reached the pool edge where Lukas was standing.

“So, why are you still up, Luki?”

 

Lukas shrugged, his facial features becoming more serious.

“I was talking to Monika.”

Bastian raised his eyebrows.

“Oh… and? What’s with Louis?” he asked concernedly.

Lukas sighed and gave Bastian a tired smile. Then he started to take off his white shirt, kicking off his sandals.

“What are you doing?” the Bavarian asked irritated.

“Joining you.” Lukas said casually, scaling down the pool ladder.

He turned to Bastian, beaming. His ridiculous blue eyes twinkled in the gloomy night.

“...Why? I wanted to go to bed in a bit anyway.” Bastian said changing his mind suddenly.

“Because it’s beautiful here, you’re right.” Lukas replied, starting to swim towards a tiled ledge in the middle of the huge pool.

Bastian followed him quickly,

“But wait, what’s with Monika now?”

Both men came to halt when they reached the middle of the pool, Lukas leaned against the ledge, the water reaching his bare chest. The Pole looked at Bastian, who seemed to be a bit frustrated about what he saw. (Or what he felt about it?)

“It’s okay. I… explained it to her. She actually listened and I think she even understood.”

“Explained… what?” Bastian asked, leaning next to Lukas.

Lukas pressed his lips to a thin line, tilting his head.

“Well…. how _it_ happened. How… How I feel about her and… about you. About the whole situation, you know?” he said, letting out a quiet, bitter laugh.

“And… how do you feel about it?” Bastian asked, it was almost a whisper.

Lukas paused for a second. He turned his upper body towards the midfielder who was to his right.

 

“Didn’t I tell you already? I think you know how I feel about you, Schweini.” he said, lowering his voice as he kept getting closer.

“Maybe I wanna hear it again. Just to be sure, you know?” Bastian said.

He felt ridiculous but it was true. He wanted to hear it. Again. Out of this beautiful mouth. Right now.

Lukas switched over to face Bastian, the sound of the lapping water filled the silence.

“Well… I love you. And nothing can change the way I feel about you. And the things I wanna do to you- I mean… I love Monika, too. Hell, I love so many things but…. this here….” he inched closer to Bastian, their foreheads were touching.

His voice was only a whisper,

“This… this is something different. I can’t explain it, and I don’t want to explain it. Even if I wanted this to stop, I couldn’t... I just… I just want to be with you. For the rest of my bloody life.”

Bastian started to smile, looking in the blue eyes which were only centimeters away from his own.

“I like that. Keep going.”

Lukas laughed. He wrapped his hands about the man’s hips, pulling him towards his own.

“I love you, Bastian Schweinsteiger. All of me.... loves all of you. All your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections-”

“Are you fucking quoting John Legend to me?”

Bastian pushed against Lukas’ chest slightly to get a better look at the Pole’s face. Lukas laughed.

“....Accidentally... maybe.” he pouted playfully.

Bastian chuckled.

“You’re too cute.”

“I know.”

The striker pushed their bodies together again, closing his eyes.

“Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you…” Bastian continued, slowly remembering all of the lyrics of the John Legend song Lukas has just quoted.

Lukas grinned,

“You’re my end and my beginning. Even if I lose I’m winning.” he opened his eyes again as if a realization just hit him.

“What is it?” Bastian asked quietly.

Lukas smiled softly,

“This... is… just really fitting you know?”

Bastian crinkled his nose,

“I feel like I’m in a Twilight movie.” he laughed.

Lukas joined his laughter, still careful to not be too loud to wake others up.

“... still a better love story-”

“Gosh, stop” Bastian shushed him laughingly.

“Don’t ruin this, Lukas.”

Lukas shrugged and smiled.

“Well, at least we have enough drama already.”

Bastian’s laughter fell silent and he narrowed his eyes.

“How true…” he laughed bitterly.

None of them said a word. Bastian let his eyes wander over Lukas’ naked chest, watching the waterdrops finding its way over his body into the water again. The moving water painted patterns on Lukas’ skin, reflecting the white light from the bright moon.

“I didn’t even ask… what about Sarah?” Lukas asked, jolting Bastian out of his thoughts.

The Bavarian looked up, Lukas’ eyes seemed concerned. Bastian managed a fake smile,

“She won’t answer my calls. I tried it a few times but I have given up. But uhm… I talked to my manager and… she isn’t allowed to say anything about our break up towards the media. I don’t think she will but… it’s good to know she isn’t allowed either, you know?”

Lukas slowly shook his head,

“I should have asked differently… what I mean is… What about _you?”_

Bastian blinked a few times. His look fell on the water surface as if he needed to actually think about Lukas’ question. After a few seconds he looked up again, pushing out his upper lip.

“I… I feel okay, I mean… it was hard at first and don’t get me wrong it’s still not easy.” he sighed before continuing,

“But… I… I have resigned to it. I have resigned to the fact that I have lost her. And I have resigned to the fact that I can’t change it. Not the situation nor my feelings.” he explained, actually cracking a smile about the sudden realization.

 

The corners of Lukas’ mouth turned from downward to up in a flash.

“Can I kiss you?” he suddenly whispered, seemingly focused on the midfielder’s lips.

“What?” Bastian asked irritated.

Without waiting for an actual answer he cupped Bastian’s face into his hands, pushing their lips together as if it was the most normal thing to do. He just couldn’t stand the tension anymore, finally did what his heart and body ached for the whole time. Bastian wasn’t even able to properly kiss Lukas back, too busy with smiling at the sudden feeling. The Pole let his lips wander to Bastian’s neck, leaving a wet trace on his already soaked skin. Bastian tilted his head, giving Lukas even more access to caress the spot behind his ear.

“You know what Monika promised me, Basti?” Lukas suddenly mumbled, still not stopping to kiss Bastian’s sensitive skin.

“Hmmm?” the Bavarian hummed, closing his eyes

“She promised me that she'll bring Louis when we make it to the final.”

Bastian puffed out a laugh,

“Well then we.. ugh… have a goal, don’t we?” he panted.

Lukas didn’t answer. Instead he let his lips find their way to Bastian’s again, exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue. With every second that passed the kiss got more and more intense, letting both men’s minds (and hearts) race with desire. Neither of them knew what they were actually doing, nor where it was going but it felt good. Hell, the feeling was explicit. And that was the only thing that mattered right now.

Bastian grabbed the back of Lukas’ head, wanting to push him even closer, aware of the fact that it wasn’t possible. His whole body screamed for more. Lukas’ hands crawled down Bastian’s naked upper body, exploring his shaped abs, tracing down to his hips, brushing over his hipbones underwater. Bastian groaned at the touch, thrusting his pelvis against Lukas’, throwing all self control overboard. Both men paused for a second, surprised by the sudden friction.  

“What... are we doing?” Bastian panted against Lukas’ lips.

“Don’t ask.” Lukas responded.

He continued to kiss the German, every so often catching his breath in between. Lukas’ hands were all over Bastian’s body and Bastian let himself fall. For the first time, he let himself actually fall. By now the tight feeling in his shorts couldn’t get ignored anymore and the Bavarian let out a frustrated groan. Lukas smiled into their kiss. He pressed himself against Bastian, slowly starting to grind his hips against the midfielder’s. It was getting unbearable for Bastian. He wanted so much more. Right here. Slowly but steady the lust took over the sense and it was getting hard to not just slam the Pole against the tiled pool edge and take what his body required.

“Easy there tiger, ...one question.” the Pole suddenly panted, jolting Bastian from some kind of trance,

“I don’t know what you truly feel about me… would you care to inform me? Or am I just another one of your floozies?” he asked leaving kisses down Bastian’s chest.

“What I think about you?” Bastian said, forcing back a moan,

“Well you’re definitely a floozy.” he giggled massaging the back of Lukas’ head while he leaned back on the chilled tile even more.

Lukas immediately bit the skin above Bastian’s nipple at the response.

“Hey! Watch it.” Bastian seemed to yell but in a hushed tone.

“I can bite harder if you don’t answer…” Lukas growled.

“Maybe I like it that way…” Bastian whispered back.

Lukas looked up at him with an eyebrow raised,

“Just tell me how you feel… It can lift a lot of the stress away mein Hase…” Lukas moaned sliding his hand down Bastian’s bicep, running over every dip.

“You’re not my therapist.” Bastian teased.

“You’re the least erotic talker ever.” Lukas said rolling his eyes.

“And that’s why I keep my pretty mouth shut.” the midfielder said, pressing his lips together.

Lukas glared at the Bavarian so wantingly. But he knew he can’t treat him till he told the truth. And he wanted to hear it so badly.

“Less talking, less action. That’s how this works. I don’t go around riding people for free.” Lukas played along.

“You sound like a prostitute.”

“By the looks of... _you_ , I’m a pretty good one too.” Lukas joked again eyeing Bastian’s crotch.

“Okay fine. Have it your way.” Bastian breathed out as if he were quickly overviewing his thoughts.

“There’s just something about you that’s so different. Better than all the girls I’ve dated, that’s for damn sure. I mean you have to be pretty damn special for me to fall in love with you considering you’re the only male that I’ve ever liked. In that way…” Bastian started.

“Boo… you sound like a petty high school girl.” Lukas pouted giving him a wink.

 

“Oh shut up, I fucking love you. I love you more than Bayern. I love you more than the DFB. I love you more than any beer I’ve tasted. I love you more than the sweet memories of my skiing times. Whenever I think of the best time in my life I think of you. I think of how you were always there with me. Debuting with me, staying in rooms with me, traveling with me, being my best friend, everything. It took me a while to realize that hey! I love that dumbass over there sleeping on the bed when we were supposed to be on the team bus. I love that dumbass that sits and eats a whole bag of chips to himself even when we’re participating in the World Cup. I love that dumbass that teases me about checking out a girl that walks by. I love the dumbass that bleeds for his home club. I love the dumbass that puts his heart and passion into everything he proceeds. I love the dumbass that calls me at 2 in the morning telling me something Louis did earlier that day. I love you Lukas Josef Podolski. Everything about you. _All your curves and all your edges._ ”  Bastian let out a loud breath before adding one final sentence,

“Look... there are many things I’m confused about at the moment but… my love for you isn’t one of them.”

Lukas formed his face into a dorky full-tooth grin. His eyes seemed to glisten even more now that Bastian poured out everything. That was actually the most beautiful thing he has ever heard...

“Now was that so hard?” Lukas purred leaving millimeters between their mouths.

Bastian could feel his sweet, hot breath, making him want to finally slam their mouths together again.

“Please just… shut up and-”

Lukas interrupted by taking the initiative to place his hands on Bastian’s hips again. He slightly picked up Bastian and sat him on the tile carefully.

“Puppy wants a treat now doesn’t he?” Lukas bantered.

Bastian licked his lips in response and just focused on Lukas’. Lukas hopped onto his lap straddling him with each leg on either side. Slowly he started wiggling his hips switching his body weight from side to side. Lukas bit his top lip as he was centering his focus on his own moves. Moving his legs, from resting on Bastian’s lap he swapped to resting on his shins giving him some extra height. Dipping his pelvis low, grinding against Bastian’s, he made his way up pressing himself against Bastian’s body. Lukas placed his hands on the back of Bastian’s neck for stability kneading with his fingers as well. Bastian closed his eyes with pleasure every movement Lukas made.

“You’re such a tease… That’ll never change will it…?” Bastian said filling with satisfaction, but more desire at the same time.

“I’m surprised we still have clothes on….” Lukas panted still concentrating.

Lukas rubbed his cock against Bastian’s chest again which made Bastian form a snarl with his mouth.

“Yeah? Well… I don’t manage what happens here. I just let it happen.” Bastian agreed.

Lukas grunted and plopped his weight down unexpectedly right on top of Bastian’s slightly hard dick.

“I hope that hurt.” Lukas taunted.

Bastian glared at him for a bit, admiring his playfulness. But no ‘grind-fest’ was enough. He lunged forward taking Lukas’ lips in his once again. He swung his legs up from the water and out from between Lukas’ legs, wrapping them around Lukas’ middle. It sent chills down the Pole’s back. He picked up Bastian again, still all his weight on his shins and hauled the man up. Lukas, holding Bastian by the ass, slowly backed up while in a kneeling position, back into the water. The midfielder wrapped his arms around Lukas’ neck capturing him in another fervent kiss. Once they were fully in the water again Bastian shivered. He desperately attached to the Pole searching for warmth.

“Why’d you drag me back in here when the air is so much warmer!?” Bastian complained.

“The tile hurt my shins you whiner. Plus, it’s more secretive in the water.” Lukas shrugged trying to search for a reason.

Lukas was tired of the teasing too. His blood pumped with adrenaline, circulating in his veins. He needed to do something and fast.

“You know you’re such a trouble-maker…” Bastian commented as he felt Lukas’ wandering hands get lower and lower.

“Oh really? Tell me more. I never noticed.” Lukas drawled.

Lukas sunk his hands in between the fabric of Bastian’s shorts to claim his ass. His fingers worked the tight muscles making the Bavarian’s head fall back. The sound of a satisfied moan only fueled the Pole more.

“Don’t stop… please…” Bastian groaned letting out another hot breath.

Lukas kissed the words out of his mouth. Their lips were plastered red, showing they were sucking more than kissing. Without hurry his fingers rubbed his hip muscles, easing the pain of the past games.

“Hell you’re better than the physio’s…” he continued.

Lukas cocked his head to the side looking into Bastian’s eyes as they floated in the calming waters.

“You have such beautiful eyes…. and beautiful hair… and a perfect body…”  Lukas fantasized out loud, as if he were talking to himself.

“Says you Herr Greek sculpture.” Bastian said appreciating his form.

Bastian decided to take action upon himself, as nice as the massaging was, he’s had enough of that too. He unravelled his legs and switched their positions, making Lukas sit upon him in the soothing waves. With admiration Bastian suddenly ran his tongue over Lukas’ chest lapping up the water droplets from the natural pool water.

“That’s disgusting. The water probably isn’t clean smartass.” Lukas chortled with the pleasure of his rough tongue.

“I can’t help that your body is so delicious, someone as fit as you can’t go without being treasured.”

Bastian swam over to the ladder of the pool holding onto the Pole, completely done with the water getting in the way as well.

“We’re going in your room.” Bastian said suddenly carrying the man into the house, grabbing Lukas’ shirt from the ground along the way.

“Um, okay?” Lukas stuttered.

Bastian opened the door and carefully closed it being sure not to wake their teammates. He pinned Lukas between him and the edge of the kitchen counter harshly. He immediately ran his tongue over his abdominals leaving tiny kisses along the way. His roaming hands finding their way to the Pole’s pockets, ever so patiently browsing the feeling of his thighs from the inside of the pockets. Lukas winked at Bastian as if giving him permission. Bastian swallowed hard and instead positioned another round of guilty pleasures upon Poldi’s lips. Every time they separated their hearts and minds screamed to reconnect. The burning passion inside them was no where near dormant. A fire started between them hungry for oxygen, and their love was the thing they craved. Typically partners would just go for intercourse and get it over with but both of them valued each other more than sudden sex. Each moment was saved in their gallery of intimacy. The sudden gaiety of the other’s touch overwhelmed their bodies. Driving passion between them, but no irrational choices. Even if they went further it was for a purpose. They wanted to be closer, the best beau they could be.

“Just show me that you love me, Schweinsteiger.” Lukas hissed in euphoria.

Bastian lightly nudged the Pole to lay flat on the frigid granite counter, joining him on top. Each room had a serving counter with bar stools under them. But this was a different kind of service.

“I’ll give you anything I can offer, Podolski.” Bastian promised.

“Gut. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben.” Lukas admitted.

Another sweet smile crept on Bastian’s face. The words he spoke meant more than their actual definitions. Maybe their love couldn’t be defined by facts and dictionaries. Oh, it was beyond a dictionary. Simple words couldn’t show the capacity of their aching desire for one another. Terms of endearment wouldn’t suffice either.

Bastian tugged at the damp fabric encasing the Pole’s legs. The wetness of the cloth compressed against Lukas’ body already showing Bastian what he was in for. Lukas’ nails were scratching at the counter looking for something to grip. _Just take them off already, please._ The room was silent except for the distinct panting of both the men. Bastian was still working Lukas’ shorts off his body, making sure he took note of the hair that traveled down from his belly button. The striker’s stomach tensed as Bastian slid his weight from Lukas’ top half, moving his face down, level with his cock. Bastian looked up and gave an arrogant smile locking eye contact with his now-to-be-lover. _I own you._ Bastian thought to himself.

Soon enough the shorts were discarded to the wooden floor leaving Lukas’ naked ass against the shrill cold of the granite finish. Lukas kept his room abnormally cold when he slept but now was the wrong time to have the room at such a temperature. Bastian saw Lukas coil his legs towards his stomach in the low temperatures. The Bavarian shifted his weight back on his knees pinning down Lukas’ thighs rubbing them ever so softly.

“I don’t want to spoil the moment but why aren’t we on the fucking bed where it’s wa-”

Lukas quickly got cut off when Bastian ducked down and ran his patchy tongue over Lukas’ thigh. His body filled with arousal almost instantly forgetting he was below likeable temperature. Bastian worked his way up the inside of Lukas’ thigh, rubbing his palm over Lukas’ other one.

“Holy shit Basti, holy fucking shit.” Lukas whimpered making his back bend off the wet counter due to their soaked bodies from the pool.

Bastian resigned to kissing his groin lightly waiting for Lukas to moan again. He was thirsty for the sound of Lukas’ deep vocals.

“What’s my name? I didn’t quite catch it.” Bastian provoked lapping his tongue over to the base of his dick leaving scratch marks on Lukas’ hips with his grabby fingers.

“Bastian, Bastian please….” Lukas whispered hitting his head back down on the surface.

At this point maybe their love was more graphic than verbal, or a little more than platonic. Words seemed enough at the time but they both mentally and physically begged for more. All the outside world tossed aside, clearly they had no limits. Together at 1:30 in the morning is just the cards they were dealt. In a game of poker you were given what you got, you can’t change that. Apparently that reflected to Bastian rushing them to Lukas’ room. It was urgent how long he’s been wanting to express physical emotion. Kissing seemed to settle the ‘beast’ inside but he couldn’t think about what he was doing. Cruise control was taking him along the ride, it all seemed to perfect, this moment here and now. Both praying everyone was in their rooms, doing what they were supposed to be doing while they were there breaking the rules. Bastian didn’t care, his lover was more important to him here and now than some pretentious curfew. Lukas looked so beautiful this way, no female body has been this impressive to him. But he assumed it wasn’t just the works of a footballer, Lukas of course, had his own uniqueness. His masculinity gave a certain erotic ‘push’ to his attraction. His blue eyes were a definite plus, and the scratchy feeling he gets when he kisses the man as his facial hair brushes on him. It’s the familiarity of his facial hair that makes it special. Bastian has studied Lukas’ peculiar scar over long periods of time, even grown an attachment to it. It’s a trademark Bastian doesn’t want him to lose either.

Bastian refocused on Lukas panting his name inaudibly into the thick air, barely mouthing the letters, over and over again. He decided to take Lukas’ request and smooth his tongue over the man’s hard length. It was different, definitely different. But so was Lukas, and guess who he fell in love with? Again and again he repeated this process, flicking over his tip. Lukas groaned euphorically and interlaced his fingers in Bastian’s soaking strands of hair, pushing Bastian’s head down harshly. _Fuck, what is Lukas doing?!_ Bastian questioned taking him deeper in his mouth. He repeated the movement again slowly getting into a rhythm. Lukas kept making various sounds which soon got more and more vocal, initiating he was about to let himself go. Bastian eased off his length quickly not wanting to be rude.

“Lukas, holy shit you’re going to wake up the whole house.” Bastian hissed.

Lukas lifted his head up from the counter still not letting go of his tight grip on Bastian’s hair, enabling the Bavarian to move, looking at the door like he’s just woken up from a dream. Lukas closed his eyes again and bucked his hips up as if he were asking for more. He wanted to finish this.

“Luki… it’s almost 2am… we have training tomorrow.” Bastian whined regretfully because he wanted to continue as well.

“Aber… Liebling…” Lukas mumbled into the room’s air still on the brim of release.

Bastian chuckled at his needy-ness. He couldn’t refuse, nor did he want too. He was enjoying himself immensely. Bastian trailed up his length back up to his belly button, planting one last kiss on the start of the trail. He placed a firm hand, replacing his mouth on his cock and began to pump Lukas quickly, wanting to leave satisfied but as soon as possible. The Pole bucked his hips up again in response muttering the German’s name repeatedly under his breath. Bastian rested his one stabilizing arm and his legs and decided Lukas could take his mass fully sitting on his thighs. Bastian’s cold shorts coming in contact with Lukas’ thick thighs shot another form of arousal within the Polish-born. Continuing to stroke his dick, without any subtle warning he discharged into Bastian’s hand, covering them both in a hot sticky mess. Lukas both embarrassed and relieved, he relaxed his back muscles getting up from laying flat and kissing Bastian once again like they started. The kiss was sloppy, but they had to admit, they were immensely sloppy in the first place. Love was not always perfect.

“Well you’re a mess…” Bastian snorted.

“Shut it, Schweinsteiger.” Lukas scolded keeping eye contact.

“It’s okay… I can clean up.”

Lukas was slightly confused how he was going to do so but his next actions took him aback. Bastian scoot himself backward and pushed Lukas softly back down to the solid surface again, cleaning up every last bit of Lukas’ seed from his body, still keeping a close gaze.

“Good Lord, you’re worse than I thought.” Lukas said as if it were a compliment, taking in the last bits of pleasure.

“You’re not the only one that can perform here Prinz Poldi. Maybe the General has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Bastian finished licking the corners of his own mouth.

“I think we should shower.” Lukas whispered giggling slightly, going in for one last peck.

“I don’t want to say goodbye… those are the worst.” Bastian whimpered pouting out his bottom lip.

“Common dumbass, let’s actually clean up. You can stay longer, just leave in the morning this time.” Lukas said dragging Bastian by the wrist.

“Yeah unlike you did a while ago, I’ll be responsible. And fuck you for staining the only swim shorts I brought along.” Bastian grumbled.

“You brought it on yourself. Not my fault you can’t stay away from my body.” Lukas tittered looking back at the man he was pulling with him into the bathroom.

Bastian smiled and rolled his eyes. And just like that they were back in their less serious, teasing selves. That’s what was so beautiful about their relationship now. It was one that can go from serious lovers to playful partners in any given moment, or in the appropriate time. Both Bastian and Lukas knew this is why they were meant to be. Most people would mention ‘taking it slow’ which in a way they were. On the contrary, they’ve been taking it slow for 8 years. It was about time either of them acted upon it.

After a hot shower, and Bastian pestering about his ruined shorts, which Poldi ended up throwing in the washing machine in the ice room of the house like a civilized person would do, they both climbed into bed together closely intertwined in any possible way. As if they were one knit unit. They seemed invincible that night, only if nobody caught them again. Hopefully training the next morning won’t be a pain in the ass to even keep from drifting off. Sometimes the greater good came with a price. In this case it happened to be precious training time in the world’s most important competition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS.
> 
> no... scratch that...
> 
> YUP.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will come out, maybe in two weeks because I'm going to a church camp next weekend and I'm very busy during the weekdays as well as Mish... so be bare with us! We got lives yes XD but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it (I took over a bit... I always tend to write the sex scenes now don't I) IM GOING TO A FUCKING CHURCH CAMP NEXT WEEKEND I NEED TO BE CRUCIFIED OH MY LORD. Youth group every week doesn't seem to be working so I'm sending myself away from all this (i'll be the same when i come back I swear I went last year too... and I only got worse). 
> 
> ANYWAYS. ENJOY. LIVE LIFE. HYDRATE. AND APPRECIATE BASTIAN'S SEX HAIR ON HIS WAY TO PLAY SHAKHTAR (honestly why does he do this to me). STAY SAFE KIDS. AND PLEASE SEND US FEEDBACK EITHER ON OUR TUMBLR'S OR HERE. THANK YOUUUUUUU <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written by Misha and I! We both have tumblr accounts which are: pcdolski.tumblr.com (Misha's) basicallybayern.tumblr.com (mine)
> 
> Wow um okay so Misha and I are writing this fic together and if you want to keep being updated, follow our tumblr accounts! We have no clue how long this will be... but it will be long I promise. Also, we're trying to keep this as realistic as possible (according to the events) so I hope you enjoy! Please either message me here or on either of our tumblrs if you have anything to say or suggest! Thank you so much! Hope you like it!


End file.
